


Of Darkening Souls

by LadyBlack3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Grey Harry, M/M, third party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 69,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3
Summary: With a little help from the residing Potion Master, Hermione and Harry overhear a revealing conversation. Their eyes open to deception and the war becomes a completely new league, with their resolution to rid Wizarding Britain of the preconceptions of the light and the dark. A story of Harry and Hermione finding love, family and politics in time of war.AN: This story is currently under review.





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Her limbs were aching, head pounding and all she wanted was for sleep to claim her once more. A groan left her lips as she tried to pry her eyes open, only to be met by a dark shadow looming over her. Any thought of screaming left her as she felt a long cool finger press to her lips.

"It is but I, Miss Granger." the voice of the resident Potions Master sounded softly close to her ear and she recognised it instantly, and her shoulders relaxed slightly. She had always trusted the man, she did not see reason why not do so now. And even if she did not trust him, what could she possibly do to defend herself in her current injured state?

She turned her head further towards him and blinked a few times until his harsh face became clear in the little light provided by the candles. The night swallowed his figure as if he were a part of the darkness, only the flickering of the candle flame illuminating his sharp jaw. And while he could perhaps not be called handsome by most, his eyes always fascinated her, even when his words and taunts hurt her confidence. "I have been asked to administer the sleeping draught to you and Mister Potter. But I believe you need to hear the conversation that is about to take place at your bedside. I have already spoken to Mister Potter of this and he agreed to trust me on this matter. Stay quiet and pretend to sleep." he said softly just as the door to the infirmary opened.

Hermione closed her eyes on instinct, trusting the man, even when curiosity was gnawing at her insides. She heard several sets of feet making their way closer, and an almost imperceptible brush of Snape's knuckles against her forearm as he stood. Was it an accidental touch? One to warn her from the people at her bedside? Or a simply gesture of strength against the conversation she saw about to hear? And if so, why would the man of such strong morals touch his student in such a manner, even if it was to comfort? She had no answer to her questions, so instead focused on the steady rise of her chest and closed eyes.

"They are asleep?" the voice of their omniscient headmaster sounded just at the foot of her bed. Why would Snape possibly warn them against the headmaster? They all knew he was an old man full of secrets, but it was all for the greater good, right?

"Yes Albus, as you requested." Severus replied and came to stand at his side.

"I hope that ugly scar doesn't become permanent. It don't hurt Harry's bank account but I would hardly want to look at a scared face for the rest of my married life." Ginny's voice was almost unrecognisable. Hermione remained quiet and still even though all she wanted to do was smack the redhead over the head. Where was the kind, passionate and loyal friend she had in Ginny? And who was this vain girl, speaking of Harry's money? Hermione could not believe her own ears. This must be a dream. Some twisted, surreal dream. Was she hit by a curse from Dolohov or Avery during the fight? Was Ginny under Imperius to be saying such things? Or was Snape playing games with them?

"Don't worry Ginny dear. You will be Lady Potter some day soon and Harry will be your handsome young groom." Hermione wanted to scream as further disbelief pierced at her heart like the hottest of hellfires. Mrs Weasley? What was happening?

Albus hummed. "Of course. But first, he needs to recover and defeat Voldemort. This was only the first battle. In the mean time, I shall try to access his vaults again before he turns 17. As Black is dead, it should be less trouble now. Once your marriage is official, I am sure you will see to the Order's funding, Miss Weasley?"

"Of course, headmaster. As was agreed upon. But are you sure he will survive the last battle? I mean, look at him now, all weak and injured. What if he dies before we get married?" Ginny asked, the pout clear in her voice. Hermione was processing with the speed of light as usual, or at least trying to under the circumstances, surprised Harry had not yet stopped pretending to sleep. She knew him to be always so tempered in such situations. Or did he fall back to sleep even without the sleeping draught? Or worse, did all fight finally leave him after the years of fighting murderous curses and betrayal? Perhaps he was just as shocked as Hermione herself. Arranged marriage? Getting into his vaults? Who were these people?

"That is up to you Miss Weasley. You must keep his interest, and you Molly continue to keep his trust and treat him as your own. Even in case of death, he would surely leave his money to the one family he ever knew, and the girl he loves. But let us not be hasty with such dark predictions. If all fails, we may yet rely on Miss Granger here. She has managed to keep him alive so far, perhaps she shall continue to do so." Dumbledore said pleasantly, as if they were discussing the weather.

"Do I have to keep pretending I like the mudblood?" Hermione tensed suddenly at both the voice and the harsh words. Ron..no, not Ron. He was in on this as well? And did he just call her a mudblood?

"Language, Mr. Weasley. But to answer your question, yes. And no more stunts with Miss Brown or any other girls. You must keep appearances and pretend to support your two best friends. The wizarding world must continue to see the Golden Trio as their saving grace. If we are in good favour, no one will question our actions, public or private." Dumbledore said a bit more sternly, to which the redhead remained quiet.

"Is there anything else you require of me, Albus? Otherwise, I have more potions to administer to these two, as Poppy is busy with healing the others in the Great Hall." Severus drawled, still standing close to her side.

"Very well, my boy. We will leave you now. And do let us know how these two are doing. I shall send Mr and Miss Weasley to keep them company in waking moments." Dumbledore said and their steps became quieter with every foot of distance they put between themselves and the infirmary.

"They are gone." The dour man said softly and Hermione's eyes flew open immediately, turning to look at Harry.

He was looking at her as well, betrayal and anger clear in his gaze. In that moment, her heart broke for the young man before her. Harry had only ever known loss and suffering. The Weasleys and their friendship were the only thing that kept him going most days, she knew. Now, even that was taken from him and she could feel the same loss that was creating a wide open wound in her heart. She tried to rise but grunted in pain as her tender ribs protested any movement. Severus stepped closer and pressed upon her shoulders. "You need to rest, do not try to move or my healing will go to waste." he said with a hint of impatience in his voice.

Harry seemed to understand her intent however and slowly got out of bed instead, taking measured steps towards her. She could see it pained him to walk, a curse must have hit his abdomen as it was completely bandaged up from hips to breastbone, an angry red scar on his cheek healing slowly as well. A memory of blood and screaming entered her mind for a moment before she shook it off as quickly as it appeared. She allowed for the Potions Master to press her back down but shuffled over in the bed to allow Harry to lie down with her.

The young man sat beside her and leaned tiredly against the headboard, his gaze lifting to the Potions Master who remained standing by her bedside. "Why?" he asked softly, his voice still slightly raw.

Severus raised an imperious eyebrow. "Why what? Why is Albus trying to gain access to your vault? Why does Miss Weasley think you shall marry her? Why does it come as no surprise that Mr Weasley is not truly loyal to you?" he drawled almost sarcastically, but his eyes no longer held any vitriol towards the Potter heir.

"Why did you let us hear this?" Hermione asked, squeezing Harry's hand. It seemed like he was the only thing in her life left that was true, constant. She had once thought Ron was the same, but she should have seen it coming really after his jealous stunt during the Triwizard Tournament two years ago. Harry was a brother to her, she could not imagine having a better one as an only child, and she would stand by his side in all things. He was her only real family it seemed, and best friend, so they needed answers to deal with this situation. Good, her logical thinking was finally coming back to her, she thought with relief.

"Always assuming I have ulterior motives, Miss Granger." Severus drawled, his dark eyes unreadable.

"With all due respect sir, you have been a double spy for almost two decades. Forgive me if I know enough of magical society to presume every person comes with strings attached. Even if my judgement has been wrong on the account of several people.." she added softly, some of the pain she felt at the betrayal of the Weasleys showing in her eyes.

Harry rubbed his thumb over her knuckles kindly and watched the man intently. Severus nodded after a moment. "You assume well. Let me however tell you something, before you make any judgements on my person, and the offer I have for you. I have been a spy for both the light and the dark side of this war for many years, before realising that there is no such think as separating the light from dark. Only magic, power and the consequences of one's intent are the forces of the magical world. And the sooner you realise this, the less you will let judgement cloud your minds in the question of allegiances. I have offered you to hear the true nature of those you consider the light side. Perhaps now you will be more inclined to hear the story of the supposed dark side." he said and handed Harry a letter, sealed with dark green wax and a familiar crest.

"The House of Malfoy." Hermione recognised it instantly, having studied the history of British Magical families.

Severus nodded. "Read it, I will approach you in a few days' time to hear your response. Do not be rash in your decision." he said almost dispassionately and strode out of the infirmary, his cloak billowing ominously like the great bat of the dungeons that he was.

Hermione lied there silently for a moment, her mind swiftly processing everything they have learnt tonight. It has been six years since they were thrown into this world of magic, six years since they knew Dumbledore and the Weasleys. And unfortunately, six years of an illusion it seemed.

Dumbledore was using them as chess pieces to win this war, the Weasleys only put on an act of affection and inclusion, and apparently a marriage was arranged for Harry and Ginny. Snape was unreadable as always, and all she had left was to rely on herself, and Harry. Hasn't it been that way always though, she wondered...

Their sixth year has been as they were all. At least no more toads for the DADA, but nonetheless stressful with the darkness looming over their heads. And Voldemort attacking the castle with the ferret's help was just the cherry on top. They fought side by side, until the dark forces had to retreat. Quite a few students were dead, along with Hagrid and professor Sprout. She could only remember a few names, and was sure the dead count was not over before they have finally passed out from the exhaustion and injuries after the battle. But they have survived. They were injured, but alive.

The main question however remained. What would they do now? Harry couldn't possibly return to Privet Drive, the blood wards would disappear anyway in only a month, and she didn't want to return to her parents. As muggles, they were a sure target, and she would not have their blood on her hands. What would they do? Where would they go? And most importantly, where did they stand in this damn war?

It seemed Harry was echoing her thoughts, surprising her with his words. "You know I've always thought there was good and evil in everything. In people, in magic, in all our lives. Light and dark, like a balance. Like in one of Dudley's favourite cartoons. And that the good always wins." he said softly, still holding her hand tightly. "But now...I just don't know what to think anymore. Who can we trust, Hermione? Who is our true friend?" he asked, his voice but a whisper.

The brunette sighed and played with his fingers while she voiced her thoughts. "I wish I knew. It seems however that Professor Snape is the only one who doesn't wish us any harm for the moment."

"And we should just trust him? What if this was just an illusion? An act? Some sort of...effect of a hallucination potion?" he asked, but she could clearly hear the hint of desperation in his voice. She knew Harry wanted it to be false, wanted his friend and the ones he considered his adoptive family to be true and loyal to him. But they both knew that could not be the case after tonight. They both knew that what they have heard was very real, even if the mere admission of the fact pained them.

She looked up at him and tried to offer at least a small smile, but could not make her lips curl upwards. "If all fails, we have each other. I will always stand by your side Harry, no matter what side, or what path you choose. You are my best friend, my brother. The only one I know to trust." she said softly.

Harry nodded. "You are the only family I have anymore. I would not be alive without you." he chuckled humourlessly.

She managed to smile a little and pulled him down to lie with her, their voices soft as they spoke into the early hours of the morning. Betrayal and hurt were still on their minds, but they now had a plan. Their lives have changed dramatically only a few hours ago, but they would find their own path in this world filled with so many shades of grey...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sighed softly and stretched her back, hearing a few satisfactory cracks of her strained body. They were finally allowed to leave and were taking full advantage of the fact, having had enough time to process the betrayal of the so called light side, and the one family they have considered their own.

The Malfoy seal remained unbroken on the letter Snape had delivered, as Hermione knew the sender would feel when it was opened. So they stored it in Hermione's enlarged purse, out of sight but most definitely not out of mind. The last three days have been difficult, especially as Dumbledore made good on his promise and every time they appeared to wake, Ronald and Ginny were sent to them for entertainment.

Harry shuddered just remembering Ginny's crooning over his scar, and her promises to look after him and love him no matter the blemishes. At moments he even felt stupid for not recognising her true intentions earlier, when it was so easy to see through he act now. What he once thought was the look of gentle contemplation or confusion was actually slight annoyance when he did not reply as she wanted him to, and even resentment when he did not appear to share her enthusiasm. Why the girl wanted to marry him would be a complete mystery, had it not been for his inheritance. Only a month separated him from claiming what was rightfully his, and he would see to it that Gringotts knew not to get on his bad side. His upbringing may have ensured that he would come into the magical world humble and with little greed, but Hermione's research proved him to be of influence as the heir to the Potter line, and with quite the financial backing, which he planned to take advantage of, as any practical person would have.

Hermione was still in awe with both their performances in front of Ginny and her good-for-nothing brother. As agreed during 'the night of the revelations' as they have called it, they would play along until the possibility for escape arrived. For now, she had to look at Ron's face and all she could feel was grief. No longer was she consumed by betrayal, anger or pain. It was grief. For their friends, for the loss of her own innocence in this war, for the loss of her illusions and belief in people... She allowed herself to grieve silently, and let Harry be her support in turn.

There was little difference in their friendship, as even in all the previous years they relied on each other heavily in order to survive. This time around, they would have to do it covertly, and Hermione had already several paths sketched in her mind, all depending on two factors. One, the letter they had yet to open. And two, her contacts in the muggle world.

"I don't feel like going into the tower yet, and we need to open that letter. How about the Room of Requirement?" Harry interrupted her thoughts, speaking softly and close to her ear just in case.

Hermione however shook her head. "That will be the first place they would try. I have an idea, we can kill two birds with one stone." she said and cast a charm that would heighten their senses for the journey. They would need to be unseen, unheard, and most of all unspottable once at their destination.

Harry cringed at that particular phrase, but followed the brunette through secret passages and tight corridors, wondering where they were going, until he recognised the window art surrounding them. Merefolk, which meant they were going to the Prefects bathroom. He could always count on her brilliance...

She stopped at the portrait and whispered the password for prefects, knowing that would lock everyone else from the bathrooms for the duration of her stay. To say she enjoyed prefect privileges would be an understatement at that moment. Once the door was finally closed, she walked over to the large pool like bath and turned on the many taps until hot water with brilliantly coloured bubbles begun filling it immediately.

"Uhm..what are you doing, Hermione?" Harry asked, slightly startled when Hermione begun to unbutton her sweater.

"Taking a bath. I feel disgusting after the days in the infirmary. And while we bathe, we can read the letter and discuss it in privacy. Two birds, one stone." she reminded him. "Now, you can either watch while I strip, which I don't really mind as you are family to me. But I will give you the courtesy of turning away." she said simply. Harry blushed slightly and turned away at the metallic sound of the zipper being lowered. Once he heard the water swallow his friend, he begun undressing swiftly and while her back was still turned, sunk into the bubbles with a content sigh.

"I admit defeat, your brilliance knows no bounds." he teased, but Hermione could see that Harry was enjoying a moment of peace. What could have been quite awkward with the two of them in the bath, was simply something they decided not to question more than necessary.

"Let me get the letter. Would you like to do the honors?" she asked, casting an Impervius on the thick creamy parchment so they could touch it with wet hands without the fear of soaking it.

Harry just shook his head and took off his glasses, too content in the water. "Read it to me?" he

suggested and smiled at her nod.

Hermione took in the Malfoy family coat of arms, the large imperial M pressed into the deep green wax, and their signature snakes and dragons coiling around the letter. She could still remember when she first noticed the Malfoy coat of arms in her book, and closed it with a bang after reading their family motto, so boldly inscribed into their coat of arms. 'Sanctimonia Vincet Semper'. Three simple words that have haunted her as a muggleborn ever since the first day she stepped foot into this world. Purity indeed. She used to hate the pureblood propaganda, but after years of having time to think about it, she came to the conclusion that she only detested their methods. That however did not change her feeling towards either the bouncing ferret or his daddy dearest, and so she broke the seal confidently, letting Malfoy know she had taken her sweet time before getting round to his words.

"Well, at least you didn't get cursed upon opening the letter." Harry said with a slightly sarcastic chuckle, but Hermione knew he was just as intrigued by the contents of the letter. She unfolded it and begun reading aloud.

_Miss Granger, Mr Potter,_

_if this letter finds its way safely into your hands, it only means that you have been given the chance to see your considered allies in a different light. It is perhaps time you hear another story, one that was carefully kept from you by none other than Albus Dumbledore. If you are willing to do so before deciding your future allegiance, your point of contact for both a verbal or written response is the same man who delivered this to you. I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Kindest of Regards,_

_Lord Lucius Malfoy_

Harry could not stop the laugh from escaping his lips. "You know what? The man at least has a sense of humour. His 'kindest regards' to the Boy-Who-Is-Loathed and a muggleborn, well I never." he grinned.

Hermione laughed softly at his antics, glad Harry was not holding his character back when around her. "At least it plays well into our summer plans." she revealed.

"And how am I to escape the Dursleys during the summer?" Harry asked, knowing the Order was watching his every step outside the house. Funny that, always someone watching the house and making sure he was safe, while allowing all the neglect and abuse to continue inside the house... No wonder he had always felt somewhat unsettled in Dumbledore's presence. The man cared little for his pawns, that he had learnt a long time ago.

"You won't be going to the Dursleys at all. We might either portkey from the train, or leave before the Final Feast. This summer, we spend together. There is so much we have to learn, decide and take care of with your inheritance... I am not sure the summer will be enough." she explained.

"And where do we get a portkey?" he asked, knowing only the ministry could make those legally.

Hermione reached into the bubbles and lifted the pendant that usually rested between her breasts, above the line of the bubbles for Harry to see. "I have created it a few months ago, in case of an emergency when I needed to just grab you and get us both out of a situation. It is possible to use even on a moving train, so we can disappear without a trace even before reaching Kings Cross, and avoid both suspicions of kidnapping and a couple of over-zealous redheads on our heels." she said with a slight grimace.

Harry nodded, but then a thought struck him. "But maybe we could use the supposed kidnapping to our advantage. If we just disappear, they will question what we know and why we ran away. If we are kidnapped, there will be more time before they start looking for us outside the dark families, or suspect that we know more than we are supposed to."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Impressive, I should have thought of that..." she muttered to herself, her teeth gnawing at her soft bottom lip as she contemplated his words. "But to make it look like a kidnapping, we can't leave from Kings Cross or before, unless..." she gasped at the moment of realisation. "A golem! If we create golems in our stead, we can keep them animated for as much as two weeks because our magic can hold them that long. It would be perfect!" she smiled brilliantly, liking the idea very much.

Harry nodded at her words. "If you show me how to create one, I agree. It will at least give us enough cover go to Gringotts, which you have already thought of as I know you." he chuckled.

Hermione nodded and picked up a fresh flannel by the side of the bath to wash herself with from the smell of the infirmary, noticing Harry doing the same. They would do this their own way, find their own path in this war. And maybe it would be worth hearing what Lord Malfoy had to say to them. She had no doubt that even if it was a trap, they would escape without a problem. But at least they would know not to trust those of the dark side either. Maybe they could form their own neutral grounds and avoid the war. Or go to some exotic place like Bora Bora and live happily ever after as siblings. Right...

"I can see the wheels turning in your head. What are you thinking about?" Harry asked perceptively.

"Bora Bora." she blurted, still thinking of the warm beach and sun on her skin.

Harry gave her an odd look. "What does some sort of an island have to do with this?" he asked.

Hermione leaned back against the side of the pool and looked at the young man across from her. "Harry...what do you want to do when this all is over? You are young, handsome, and soon to be very rich. You can do anything you want when the war is done. Have you given it any thought?" she asked.

Harry thought about her words for a moment before shaking his head. "I never thought beyond the war too much. I don't know yet what assets I have... But I know I want to live, and have a family. I've always wanted to have a family, one that I could love." he said softly.

Hermione smiled encouragingly. "And you will. Hopefully not with the likes of Ginny, but you can meet someone who will make your heart sing. A nice witch...or a handsome wizard maybe?" she watched his eyes fly up towards her with a slight panic and chuckled.

"How did you..." he gasped softly.

"Your obsession with Malfoy for one, and I sometimes catch you looking at one of the boys longer than strictly necessary." she grinned.

"Do you..hate me now?" he asked, remembering what the Dursley always said about 'filthy faggots' on television.

"Oh Merlin, what would I hate you for? Being honest to yourself and to who you are? Hardly. You don't hate me for my curly wild hair, do you?" she asked with a chuckle. Harry shook his head and smiled at her. "See, it's much better in the wizarding world actually, more tolerant. You can change gender, induce pregnancy in men with a potion, so sexuality is of little consequence to most." she smiled encouragingly.

"So you would be alright with it if I was with a man?" he asked still a little hesitantly.

Hermione smiled. "Yes. Well... if you got together with the ferret, it would probably put me off my dinner, but I wouldn't mind if you were happy. I love you Harry, as a best friend or a sister would. And I just want you to have in life what we all want, happiness." she promised.

Harry smiled widely. "You know I would hug you right now if I wasn't naked." he chuckled.

Hermione laughed softly and nodded. "It's fine, I know. How about this. We wait until Snape approaches us for an answer, and we agree to see Lord Malfoy a few weeks after school's end. In the meantime, I will prepare the potion to create the golems. Do we have a plan?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "We do. And let's hope we won't have to hang around Ron and Ginny before then." he sighed and submerged into the water to the sound and Hermione's hum of agreement. Only a few more days before their plans can be set into motion...

* * *

Lucius raised a silent brow at his old friend before taking the letter from him, and indicating for the dark man to join him in front of the warm fire. Severus poured himself a finger of scotch and took his seat in the soft velvet armchair, sighing almost inaudibly at the familiar comfort of Malfoy Manor.

"Are you saying Miss Granger only responded this morning?" the blond asked, curious and pleasantly surprised by the girl's antics.

He knew she was the brightest witch of her age, all of Wizarding Britain must know that by now, so he would not underestimate her. He felt the wax seal open just yesterday, days after he was informed of the delivery. There were only two possible explanations such tardiness. Either she and the Potter heir were still recovering and did not want to risk opening a possibly dangerous letter in the infirmary, or the wait was deliberate on Granger's part in order to establish a measure of dignity and authority. Or perhaps it was a combination of the two, but he had a gut feeling the girl knew even more than she was letting on with a raised hand in the classes.

"Yes. I did not have a chance to approach her or Potter earlier, as the headmaster wishes to keep an even tighter watch on my person after the battle." Severus refrained from snorting inelegantly, but his eyes were positively alight with feral dislike. Dumbledore was only one of his masters, and as long as Severus was spying for one, he would need to spy for the other master as well.

Lucius simply shook his head. "Do you know what they are planning to do?" he inquired further, not sure how much the two youths would allow themselves to trust his old friend, even after he had proven he wished them no real harm.

Severus however shook his head. "Their plans remain their own for the moment, but I know they are most definitely planning something. I see them often walking together, speaking closely and putting on a tight smile for their clueless friends. But I believe it is all an act. They will make a move very soon, it only remains to see what that move will be." he drawled after taking a sip from the aged burning liquid.

Lucius nodded and finally broke the wax on the letter, unfolding the parchment to see a neat, tight handwriting, very feminine in its flow. Of course it would be Granger to form and write it...

_Lord Malfoy,_

_it appears we find ourselves in agreement with your proposition and will await further instructions as to the place of the meeting. The 15_ _th_ _of July would be a day most convenient for us, however if you do not find the date agreeable, please let us know your suggestions for a different arrangement. Awaiting your reply with wishes for continuous prosperity and good health to you and your family._

_Regards,_

_Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger_

Severus chuckled darkly. He had never doubted her, yet she still managed to surprise him sometimes. It was indeed quite amusing to hear her call one of the Weasley brood a 'bloody prat' one moment, and read a letter written with perfectly kept pureblood etiquette the next. Potter would indeed be lost without her.

Hermione Granger was one of his regrets in all honesty. While he taunted her for her know-it-all attitude, as was expected of him to do, her brilliant mind deserved to be encouraged and not put down on a daily basis. But every time he would belittle her in class, he saw the resolution in her eyes, to prove herself even more. She was driven, and if their plans came to fruition, she would be the one to turn this war around, not Potter. What surprised him the most was her trust however, and the way she relaxed in the hospital wing at his reassurance. She respected him, and he was willing to show her respect in the future if they were to forge an alliance.

"The 15th of July?" Lucius said contemplatively. "Do you think there is a reason why they propose to wait more than a month before meeting with us?" he asked.

Severus finished his tumbler and stood. "They must be planning to use that month. In what way, I do not know yet. But I intend to find out." he promised his friend before sweeping out towards the floo chamber.

Lucius leaned back in his seat and smiled softly. If he did not know better, he would let the remark slide. But knowing Severus, his reasons for involving Granger were purely altruistic, and he would gladly take the back seat to observe how that would play out...

* * *

The feast was only days away and Hermione was finally done with brewing the golem potion. As she instructed Harry, he only took his most prized possessions such as the photo album of his parents, the cloak, and map with him, leaving everything else behind. She was not surprised how readily he had agreed, as she felt the change before them. They were essentially leaving their old lives behind, knowing full well this summer will be a defining one in its nature.

She checked the little beaded purse at her side one last time. All their possessions, a change of clothes and enough muggle money to last them a week. She also checked the four vials or polyjuice potion, knowing they would yet come handy to them.

The door to the girls bathroom opened and Harry walked in with a frown, muttering something to himself while he made sure the doors were locked and silenced, giving them privacy. Hermione looked at him questioningly and he sighed.

"I had to maneuver away from Ginny, she wouldn't give me a moment's peace!" he explained, running a hand through his already messy black locks in aggravation.

Hermione smiled compassionately. "I was evading Ronald the whole week. I swear if we were not leaving today, I would go crazy by the time for the feast." she said, pouring the potion into two goblets.

Harry stepped closer and sniffed at the liquid gently, pulling his face away quickly. "Urgh, rotten eggs... almost as bad as the polyjuice." he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Hermione shrugged. "Hold your nose and gulp it down, it should take an immediate effect." she offered practically, following her own instructions and quickly downing the contents of the goblet. Harry followed immediately and gasped slightly as his stomach begun twisting unpleasantly.

"I'm gonna be sick.." he whispered, aiming for the toilet.

Hermione gritted her teeth and kept a tight grip on the sink, willing the thick liquid to stay down. They spent the next few moments in agony as the potion accepted their magical signatures, before they felt their skin extending and Hermione looked up just in time to see herself twice in the mirror. Her golem stood behind her impassively, waiting for the command. She walked around her golem self, checking that all was in order and the potion worked perfectly.

"Harry?" she called, chuckling as two Harrys walked out of the toilet stall. "Alright, which one of you is real?" she asked.

The Harry on the left grinned and came to stand by her side. "These are brilliant Hermione! But why are they so quiet?" he asked.

"We need to instruct them how to behave. And how long they should stay active." she explained before turning to the two golems.

It did not take them long to agree 6 days would be enough. After the feast, it would be only two more days, one for traveling and another for keeping appearances of being at their respective house. Hermione made sure the golems understood they were supposed to behave as naturally as possible and not divulge the fact that they are only golems. Harry instructed the extension of himself to obliviate the Dursleys into forgetting they ever had a nephew called Harry Potter, before disappearing.

"They will disappear, right?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "That is the beauty of this particular version of the potion. They will be able to keep our natural characteristics, so their responses will appear perfectly credible to the world. And once their time is up, they will dissolve, as if they never existed." she beamed proudly.

Harry chuckled. "Let me guess, the restricted area?" he teased.

Hermione shrugged but her cheeks were stained with a light rosy blush. "I would not leave anything to chance." she said simply before they unlocked the door and sent the golems out into the world.

They took Harry's invisibility cloak and managed to fit themselves beneath it fairly comfortably before cautiously making their way out of the castle. Harry felt slightly nostalgic, wondering whether they would be back next year, but deep down feeling the war was about to become the center of their lives. They made use of the evening shadows and the cloudy skies that allowed barely any light on the grounds in front of them.

Hermione looked around and made sure no one was near as they slipped through the gates and outside the wards where the portkey would be untraceable. She took the chain out of her blouse and handed it to her best friend after he put the cloak away.

"Hold on tight." she warned before their world begun to spin and they were gone with a soft pop.


	3. Chapter 3

They landed mostly stable, probably because Hermione gripped Harry's arm tightly and helped him land on his feet. Muggleborns were usually the ones to struggle with such means of transport, but it seemed the brunette had little problems, unlike her best friend.

"Thanks." he muttered, straightening his shirt a little.

"Wouldn't want that pretty face to get damaged." she teased and pulled out her wand, transforming Harry's clothes into dress pants and an elegant red shirt, while her own jeans and blouse turned into a simple black cocktail dress. "There, much better. Now give me a hand." she asked and pulled out a pair of heels from her beaded bag, letting the young man support her arm while she put them on.

"Why are we changing?" he asked, wondering whether it was safe to go somewhere instead of just hiding in a small hotel.

"Trust me, I'll explain everything once we are in our room. Let me handle everything at the reception." she warned, and Harry simply nodded, knowing it was best to leave it up to her in this case.

They made their way from the backstreet and Harry tried to compose himself as Hermione took his hand and led him inside a stylish hotel. An older gentleman stood behind the reception counter and smiled at them pleasantly. "Good evening and welcome to the Soho Hotel." he greeted them.

Hermione smiled charmingly. "Good evening sir, we have a reservation under the name Bukowski." she said politely and in a matter or moments they were escorted to their deluxe double suite. Hermione sighed softly as she locked the door and looked around the beautiful, and very much comfortable room.

"Bukowski, isn't that the writer you were reading last Christmas?" Harry asked, also looking around. "And why are we here, Hermione? It looks expensive. Shouldn't we just sign into a small cheap hotel away from Diagon Alley?" he asked.

Hermione took off her heels and put her beaded bag down, rooting inside. "That will be the first place they look for us if something goes wrong with the golems, or if something in Gringotts goes wrong and we are revealed. In the meantime, we are 5 minutes away from Oxford street, we have polyjuice to keep safe, and about a month before the meeting with Lucius. Let's give ourselves some time to enjoy the summer, sort things our in Gringotts and think about what we need to do in this war." she said pragmatically.

"Isn't this expensive though? How will we pay for it?" Harry called his question from the en-suite bathroom, looking at the luxurious bath with awe.

"Do you remember my trip to France a few years back? My grandmother lives there, she has married an American man called Brian Bukowski. No relation to the author unfortunately. This is a suite she lives in while she stays in England. She was supposed to come for the whole of summer this year as well, but unfortunately cannot make it due to Pneumonia. It's all paid for, and she agreed to leave it to us when I told her about the war escalating, and that you and I need a safe place to stay." Hermione explained before giving a small joyful cry at finding their pyjamas. "Here, go take a bath while I call for some dinner. Tomorrow, we go shopping. We both need some new muggle clothes." she smiled and ushered him to the bathroom.

Harry leaned back against the edge of the tub, sighing contentedly as he soaked in the hot bath. He could not remember the last time he felt this relaxed. They have been in the hotel for a week now, their days spent with quiet reading, research and brewing on Hermione's part, and shopping. He was a little apprehensive at first when she took him to Oxford street, worried someone would see them, but it turned out his worries were unfounded. They traveled between shops under notice-me-not charms, and for the first time in his life Harry had a muggle suitcase full of clothes that actually fitted him perfectly.

Hermione was, as always, absolutely brilliant. While he was not comfortable with her paying for everything from her savings, she reassured him that if he wished, he could pay her back once he had access to his family vaults. For now, they were safe, well fed and clothed. It was becoming a summer unlike any other before, and Harry could honestly not imagine a different one after the tumultuous year they had.

He had dealt with his grief over Sirius' death after many months, and finally begun to focus on his sixth year before Christmas. Around that time, he had also noticed something suspicious was going on with Draco Malfoy. It did not take long to figure out that the blond was up to something, but whenever he questioned Dumbledore on Order business, or warned him against the blond, the headmaster simply patted his shoulder and told him to let the adults deal with it, keeping him as always in the dark. In the end, he had been right. The blond let Voldemort and his Inner Circle into the castle through a two-way vanishing cabinet, causing carnage and destruction. It took them hours to drive the snake-face out, leaving behind many dead, some as young as first years. Whoever stood in the way was put down. Was it worth listening to the manipulative Headmaster, when in the end it was costing too many lives in this war while he remained idle?

Truth be told. Harry was beginning to get sick of it. He needed to learn as much as he could, about his powers, about the Wizarding world, and he needed to train in order to fight in this war. What they were learning in Hogwarts was simply not enough. Hermione offered to teach him all about his inheritance and what it entails, and for the past few days Harry had been vigorously studying to learn just what it meant to be a Potter through history, and what power he held with the Wizengamot as the heir to one of the five eldest Houses in Britain. But they could only learn so much without going to Gringotts.

As for the war, Voldemort was still a threat to whole of Wizarding Britain and without a question had to be defeated. But what for? So that Dumbledore can take his place as the Light Lord and use Harry as their hero, the figure-head for their victory? Or was he planning to not prepare them at all, and counting on the fact that Harry would die along with Voldemort?

His fists clenched underneath the surface of the cooling water in resentment. That would not be the path he will take in this war. Maybe it was time to put up resistence against the pre-conceived notions of good and evil. As Snape said, there was no light and dark, only power and intent. He may not like the man, but he knew the words held wisdom. A third, grey party would be the path to ridding this world of both death and manipulation.

With firm determination, he got out of the bath and headed to break words with Hermione. Tomorrow, they will go to Gringotts and learn what assets they had. He would not be ashamed to use his money and influence for their purposes. After all, if anything is allowed in love and war, he would choose the path of peace, with as little carnage as possible, to feel safe and happy one day.

Harry fidgeted slightly as they made their way inside Gringotts, disguised as Hermione's neighbours with the help of polyjuice potion. Of course the Goblins knew better than to trust appearances, and a simple blood test along with their keys would confirm their true identities, as Hermione informed him.

"It will be fine, don't worry." Hermione whispered close to his ear as they walked hand in hand inside, keeping up the appearances of a couple. They stepped close to the desk of the head Goblin and waited to be acknowledged. The ugly creature narrowed its eyes at them, most likely because he sensed the polyjuice potion.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, here to see the manager of Potter vaults and estates. Preferably in a private setting." Hermione said clearly but softly, aware the goblin would be the only able to hear them.

"Your keys?" he asked distrustfully.

Hermione showed both their keys as the first confirmation of their identity before another goblin led them through a narrow hallway to one of the offices. A rather well-dressed goblin greeted them with a much friendlier attitude. "Mr Potter, Miss Granger please sit down." he showed them the seats in front of his desk while he rushed around, preparing several folders on his desk. "We have been attempting to contact you for years now, Mr. Potter. Especially after the death of the late Lord Black, but we never received a reply from you." he said with a slight frown.

Harry looked at him in surprise. "I assure you I had no idea you were trying to contact me. I received no letters." he explained, looking at Hermione questioningly.

The goblin paused in what he was doing and appeared to be quite furious. "These are dangerous times Mr. Potter, and it appears the efforts made against your well being and fortune are worse than we anticipated." he sat down heavily and looked at them both. "My name is Krogund, and I have been the manager of the Potter estates for the past three generations of your family. Whatever information you seek today is quite private however." he said and looked at Hermione.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione stays. I wish for her know all that I have. She is a most trusted friend and ally." he explained.

Krogund nodded. "Very well. First, allow me to administer an antidote for polyjuice and do the blood tests to confirm your identities before any more is revealed. I understand you needed to disguise appearances around Diagon Alley, but I guarantee you safety within Gringotts." he promised.

They both took the potion and transformed back to their original forms fairly quickly, glad their clothing was still quite fitting as Hermione's neighbours were not much taller or larger in built. They proceeded to cut their fore finger with a knife and let several drops of their blood land on a parchment, which immediately stated their names and date of birth. Krogund looked over the parchment with satisfaction and nodded. "Very well, we may proceed. I presume you are here about the emancipation?" he asked.

Hermione gasped softly in surprise, while Harry only looked confused. "Magical and financial emancipation before the 17th birthday?" she asked.

Krogund nodded. "Yes. It is one of the clauses in the will of Lord Sirius Orion Black." he said and pulled out a scroll from one of the folders, unrolling it swiftly. "As stated in paragraph five of his will, his wishes stand such:

_'Furthermore, in case of my death I name my godson Harry James Potter my one and only heir, on grounds of my childless status and close friendship with his parents. If my death shall occur before his 17th birthday, he is to be given the option of emancipation in order to claim both the Black and Potter estates. So mote it be.'_

So I have presumed you have been informed and wished to claim the estates before the 31st of July." the goblin explained.

Harry sat silently, his mind in a complete whirlwind. Not only was he the Potter heir, but also the Black heir. They have been trying to contact him but he had received no letters, he couldn't even give Sirius an unofficial funeral when he died, because he feared the money in his vault would be needed for his education. What a bloody mess, and he knew there was only one man that could have arranged the chessboard this way. Dumbledore.

He felt a soft petite hand squeeze his forearm and looked up at Hermione, his magic tightly controlled but still visible through his vivid eyes. He would have his revenge. "What do I need to do get emancipated?" he asked, his voice slightly strained from the effort of keeping his calm.

Krogund pulled out three parchments and lined them up side by side on the table. "First, you sign the emancipation decree, which will state you are old enough to no longer be the ward of the Ministry. As you are so close to the age of 17, it will not be questioned by anyone. Secondly, you need to announce with words and magic that you claim your Lordship over the Houses of Potter and Black. This is just the Paperwork for my records, which also prevents anyone else from manipulating your finances, or gaining access to your vaults." he explained.

Hermione quickly read over the parchments and nodded. "Has anyone taken money out of the Potter or Black vaults in the past few years?" she asked.

Krogund nodded. "Yes, unfortunately we were not able to stop it. However, after you lay claim to your Lordship, we may sign a decree that will demand the financial assets back, for a reason of your choice." he reassured them and Hermione smiled this time.

"You should do it Harry. This way no one can make another attempt before your birthday." she encouraged.

Harry looked at the parchments a moment before picking up a quill and signing all three. He sat back and pulled out his wand, speaking clearly. "I, Harry James Potter, a newly emancipated underage wizard claim what is rightfully mine, as an heir to the Great Houses of Potter and Black." he felt magic swirl in his core before filling his whole being for a long moment to seal his words and bind him as Lord.

Hermione watched in awe as Harry's whole being glistened with magic for a moment. She had read much about wizarding law and similar ceremonies, but to see it with her very own eyes was quite breathtaking. She summoned a glass of water for Harry who looked a little disoriented for a moment, smiling brightly. "You did it Harry, you are your own person." she said gently, pushing some of his unruly hair away from his eyes.

Harry smiled in gratitude and they settled comfortably in their seats once more while Krogund placed the parchments in their respectful folders. He then took out two ornate wooden boxes and placed them on the table. "These are your Lordship rings, including the seal stamp for your official letters." he explained, opening both boxes for them to see.

The Potter ring was made of beautiful yellow gold, an ornate P carved into the flat middle and surrounded by two rubies. The Black ring was a shiny silver, stones of onyx and sapphire surrounding the bold B. They were beautiful and looked quite heavy.

"You should wear them at all times, not only to confirm your status, but for protection. They contain the magic of both Houses that shall prevent you from digesting common poisons and suffering from any blood-related magic." Krogund explained. "Usually they are worn on the fore or middle finger. I would suggest your Potter ring on your left middle finger, close to the heart, and the Black ring for your right forefinger to signify status and power of your two houses."

Harry nodded and slipped the rings on his fingers, feeling them automatically adjust to the slim digits. They looked so heavy a moment ago, yet their weight was only reassuring, the protection charms warming his skin.

Hermione smiled at him proudly. "Lord Potter-Black." she bowed her head in respect, acknowledging his status as propriety stated, no matter how close they were for such formalities.

Harry rolled his eyes at her but grinned. "Krogund, what if I wished to include someone in my family?" he asked.

The goblin smirked, his eyes twinkling slightly as he guessed the young Lord's intent. "You may do so in three ways. One is quite obvious, through marriage. Another through previous familial ties, which allows you to protect those with even distant Black or Potter, such as for example Andromeda Tonks, nee Black. And the last would be through simple adoption, or blood adoption, for siblings or children that are not born of your line."

Harry smiled and turned to Hermione. "I know you are my best friend, but you have always been more than that. And I want you to have the one thing that would make everyone shut up and never call you a mudblood again. I want you to become my sister officially and be a Potter. That is if you want to." he said gently.

Hermione gasped, her eyes wide and slightly misted over. "You would make me a Potter?" she asked softly. "But Harry...are you sure? I mean it would make me Lady Potter, I would be the one to bear the Potter heir then, and I can't..." she said cautiously, but her eyes clearly spoke of the delight at really being Harry's sister, of them truly and officially being a family.

"I will have family. You, and whoever husband you choose. And maybe one day I will find one myself. It doesn't matter, we can always adopt the Potter heir, " he chuckled. "I just want us to be a real family, and for you to share the status with me, to protect you from slander and unfavourable politics."

He didn't even finish the sentence properly before he had a mouthful of wild curls as Hermione hugged him tightly. "I would love to, thank you.." she whispered, a small tear of joy escaping her eye.

Krogund cleared his throat, but remained smiling...in a very toothy goblin sort of way that was both pleasant and scary. "Lord Potter-Black if I may, you have two options for inclusion of Miss Granger into your house. Either by simple adoption, or by blood adoption. The adoption may be broken by either your request, or the request of the adopted person on several different grounds. The blood adoption is however irreversible, and can only be broken by marriage, if your sister was to be protected by her husband's or wife's House." he explained.

"So we will share one blood as well as one name?" Harry asked.

The goblin nodded. "Yes. It is often with blood adoptions that some changes to physical appearances occur, however it is mostly in the case of children, to make them feel more included in the family. As Miss Granger is already 18 years of age, the changes may be either very minor or none." he reassured them.

"18?" Harry looked at his soon to be sister.

Hermione shrugged a little. "The overuse of time-turner in third year. Apparently Dumbledore did not take into account that I was only 13 and it would make me age quite so much." she explained.

Harry nodded, but smiled kindly. "In that case, would you like to be my big sister by blood?" he asked cheekily and she laughed joyfully at his teasing humour.

"I would be honoured." she answered honestly.

Krogund stood and retrieved a metal basin, an ornate dagger and several parchments. "If you would stand above the basin please, for the short ceremony necessary for the blood adoption." he instructed and handed Harry the dagger. "If you would cut open your palm and wait a few moments for the blood to gather in the basin."

Harry did not even flinch as the sharp, goblin-made steel cut through his soft flesh and watched the blood drip down for a few long moments before healing the cut with his wand. Krogund handed the dagger to Hermione who repeated the process, their blood mixing and swirling in the steel basin, before suddenly catching fire. Krogund chanted a few phrases in gobbledygook, the blood slowly draining away as words on the two empty parchments appeared, the letters a deep burgundy.

"It is now done. The adoption papers written in your joined blood, the process irreversible. My congratulations, Lady Potter." the goblin picked up her hand and bowed over it respectfully.

Hermione smiled and thanked him before suddenly sitting down heavily, holding her hand to her heart as a gasp left her lips. Harry was immediately kneeling by her side, and held her shaking form close, guessing some transformation would be taking place after all. He felt her shiver, but there was no sound of pain or other distress, so he just petted her hair and held her through it. Once she straightened up, his eyes widened slightly. Her eyes, previously a whiskey brown, were now hazel, flecks of green and gold making them appear larger, intelligence clearly shining through them. And her hair, while still a wild curly mane now was a little lighter and had a somewhat auburn shine to it in the sun that permeated into the office through the window.

"Am I different?" she asked, a little worried as she chewed her bottom lip.

"Allow me, my Lady." Krogund said courteously and summoned a tall mirror for her.

She observed herself carefully, but nothing has really changed, her features her own, skin pale and two freckles still sitting on her nose. The colour change made her eyes widen a little, they stood out much more against her skin tone now, and she ran a hand through her curls to feel the texture a little silkier. "I like it. It's like highlight. What do you think Harry?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"I think you are beautiful." Harry smiled and let himself be enveloped in her joyful embrace.

Krogund put the mirror away and arranged a few more parchments on the desk. "There are a few matters left to decide before we proceed with the review of your estates, Lord Potter-Black. One of them is the monthly allowance and future dowry for Lady Potter. Furthermore, a statement about Lady Potter receiving the jewels befitting her station, and another concerning her tailoring of official family robes."

Harry looked over the parchments and nodded. "Are there any standards with regards to allowance and dowry?" he asked.

Krogund nodded. "It is a tradition in the Potter family to establish dowry at 100,000 galleons, and a property of the Lady's choice, usually within the British Isles. Here is a list of properties to chose from." he handed them a parchment and Harry passed it to his now official sister to have a look.

Hermione browsed the parchment until a small smile spread across her lips. "One of my aunties used to live in Devon. It is a lovely place, and the Devonshire cottage sounds magical." she smiled. It seemed quite old fashioned for her to be sold off at her marriage, but she knew Harry was only following propriety, no matter how much her inner whiskers bristled.

Harry nodded. "Then it is settled. 100,000 galleons and the Devonshire cottage for your dowry. As for the allowance, I don't want to set one. Hermione will have her own key to whatever vaults we have. I trust her with our estates." he stated clearly and Krogund grinned.

"As you wish, my Lord. If you could sign all these forms, we shall proceed with the vaults."

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, trying to calm down before he really hexed the boy before him. Draco was incorrigible. He may not have been the best father figure, but he had relied on Narcissa to make the boy at least a little responsible, not whine like a spoiled babe over every insignificant matter.

"Enough!" he said sharply, cutting off the boy's tirade. "I understand that your mother's death has affected you Draco, and I have offered you my support. But it is now time for you to realise you and I are all that is left of the Malfoy family, and Merlin help you if you disgrace it by incessant whining." he hissed. "You are a Malfoy, and your mother was found to be a traitor. Grow a backbone, prove to me that you are truly are 17 and worthy of being considered an adult. Now get out of my sight before I disown you."

Draco ran out of the study with fear written clearly all over his face and Lucius was hard pressed not to send a hex after him. His own son a bloody coward with empty boasts. Was that all he had taught the boy? His thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle from the doorway, as Severus strolled inside casually and unclasped his traveling robe before throwing it over the back of the nearby chaise.

"Draco is doing well I see?" he drawled sarcastically.

Lucius stood and poured them both some brandy. "Narcissa has poisoned his mind with frivolous things, and I was never around long enough to fill what space was left in his head with responsibilities of a Malfoy." he sighed. "With Draco, I am prepared to admit my failure." he admitted.

Severus sat down in front of the fire with his old friend and accepted the glass, taking a small drink. "We have both tried. But whenever I have offered any help to Draco, he refuses, whether out of pride or pure stubbornness." he commented gently, aware that while Lucius cared for his son without a doubt, he was just as much aggravated by him.

Lucius shook his head. "Let us change the subject. Any news on Potter's whereabouts?" he asked, smirking at the frenzy the Wizarding world was in. It appeared as if the Boy-Who-Lived had disappeared from the face of the Earth. Many blamed the Dark Lord but as Death Eaters, they knew the snake-face had nothing to do with the young man's disappearance.

Severus smirked. "I had a feeling that where Potter was involved, Miss Granger would be involved as well. After some extensive investigating, I have found out that Hermione Granger has disappeared as well, right in front of her parents' eyes. They said that one moment they were talking to her, and the next she was good, as if shimmering into the air. Sounds familiar?" he asked.

Lucius contemplated his words a moment. "Are you implying they used golems? That is fairly advanced grey magic."

Severus chuckled. "Do not forget this is Miss Granger we are talking about. They could be anywhere, even outside of the country right now. It is quite ingenious if you think about it." he took another sip of the brandy.

Before either of them could speak again, the flames in the fireplace turned green and a head was floating in the coals. "Lord Malfoy! I have news from the Ministry!" the young man almost squealed with excitement.

Lucius looked at the snivelling creature in disgust. "Speak then!" he growled.

The man blushed before nodding his head excitedly. "My friend in the official record section just notified me that Harry Potter has claimed his Lordship and is now known as Lord Potter Black!"

Severus raised an incredulous brow at his friend. Neither of them thought the brat had it in him to do something like that right under Dumbledore's nose, and still three weeks before his birthday was due. That meant he had to be emancipated, and Severus could wager a guess where that idea came from.

"Do you have any news on Hermione Granger?" he asked, watching the informer's pupils widen with further excitement.

"Oh yes, sir! Her name and title have changed as well. She is now known as Lady Hermione Potter!" he almost shouted in his exuberance.

"They got married?" Lucius gasped before he could stop the emotion from portraying.

The man however shook his head almost instantly. "No, my Lord, her name changed under the blood adoption section. She is the official sister to Lord Potter-Black!"

Lucius nodded. "Very well, you may go." he said sternly and the man left the floo a little deflated.

Severus looked at his old friend, seeing his thoughts were mirrored. Hell has frozen over. The Potter brat has defied all of Dumbledore's teachings and was finally making his own path...


	4. Chapter 4

Krogund ordered them a light lunch as they sat at the round table in his office and poured over the detailed records of Harry's financial assets, properties, family heirlooms and investments. Hermione nibbled on some fresh strawberries when her eyes suddenly widened. She was looking over the Potter estates while Harry was sorting through his Black inheritance.

"Merlin, did you know James invested in most well known computer development companies, supermarkets and some other business ventures? All of this was sat in the vaults for 17 to 20 years, making profit. You are making hundreds of galleons a day!"

"Correction, WE are making hundreds of galleons a day." Harry grinned, scratching his cheek lightly. The cut was healing well, but would most likely scar permanently and it itched annoyingly.

Hermione slapped his hand away, her eyes never moving from the parchment, but still she somehow knew what he was doing. He frowned at her, but she only waggled her finger at him, so he huffed in annoyance at the unscratched itch and tried to focus again on everything Sirius left him. Black fortune was once vast, but with the investments into Voldemort's campaigns, excessive drinking of the many family members and some debts, it was reduced greatly. Not greatly enough as two out of the three vaults were filled with about 15 million galleons in total. What was he supposed to do with that kind of money? And he didn't yet know what awaited him in the Potter vaults, as Hermione was not done with reviewing the parchments. It took them three more hours to write a short list of all possessions and get an overview of both estates.

"Alright, let's hear it then." Harry groaned softly and rubbed his aching temples.

"Let's start with the Black estate then. 15 million galleons, but no investment or steady income. There is Grimmauld Place, but it was promised to Dumbledore as Order Headquarters by Sirius in the first war, so that is out. Other than that, there is a cottage in Scotland, a flat in Paris, a Mansion in Romania, and the Black Island in the Bermuda Triangle." Hermione chuckled at the last one, but continued reading. "One of the Black vaults contains a part of the Black library, some dark objects which better be left there, and some jewelery that apparently Sirius' grandmother had to hide away before her husband sold it for drink."

"Charming..." Harry drawled sarcastically.

"Do you want me to continue or not?" she asked, leaning back in her seat to alleviate at least some of the tension in her back.

"Let's get it over with, I feel like I need to sleep for a week after today." Harry chuckled tiredly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics, but picked up the second parchment. "As for the Potter estate, your financial assets grow each day by 637 galleons from your investments, which gains further profit of around 3000 galleons a year if left untouched. Your overall financial assets come to 78 million galleons, divided into 5 vaults. Two vaults are dedicated to family heirlooms, including jewelery and your family wedding bands. The last vault is dedicated to the complete Potter library. That makes 8 vaults in total. As for properties, there are 15 altogether, several in Europe, one in the Caribbean, and even a Potter London townhouse, which I think we should check out. It's unplottable and only members of the Potter family can enter it. Everyone else upon permission." she finished, putting the parchment down.

"Great, we can go see it tomorrow. Now, is there a possibility of some coffee before my head explodes?" he asked the goblin who nodded immediately.

Hermione handed him a pain relief potion from her purse, which he gratefully gulped down, waiting for the throbbing to go away.

Krogund handed Hermione one more parchment. "You have asked for any withdrawals from either estate in the past year, here is a list."

Hermione looked it over, her expression darkening with each entry. "You have got to be kidding me..." she muttered angrily, making Harry focus on her face.

A pissed off Hermione, not good. "Should I be angry about something as well?" he asked, graciously accepting the double espresso from Krogund.

"What if I told you that Dumbledore managed to withdraw over 300,000 galleons from the Potter vaults over the last ten years?" she said with barely controlled anger.

"He what?!" Harry immediately took the parchment from her hands and scanned it, his magic coiling around him as his fury deepened. He froze in shock however at the last two names.

_Ronald Weasley, annual income of 100 galleons for the past 6 years._

_Ginerva Weasley, annual income of 100 galleons for the past 6 years._

Ever since he had met the Weasleys, they were receiving a stipend. Or were their receiving a stipend for meeting him and befriending him?

"Harry?" Hermione called him gently, her hand squeezing his forearm in silent comfort.

"I want it back. All of it. On grounds of unauthorised withdrawal without my knowledge, or agreement. He was not my guardian, Sirius was, even when he was in prison. Dumbledore had no fucking right!" he almost shouted but felt Hermione hug him tightly and slowly calmed down.

Krogund wrote something hastily down and put a parchment in front of him. "A letter ordering the Weasley family and Albus Dumbledore to return the withdrawn coin under penalty of imprisonment for stealing." he explained and Hermione skimmed it quickly before handing him a quill.

Harry signed it with so much anger still, he almost pressed through the parchment. "Distract me. What do we do next?" he asked, downing the rest of his coffee.

"You need to have measurements taken for official Potter family robes, it is a tradition of your family. All shall be provided for you from here." Krogund suggested.

"We can do that. And you need to get rid of those glasses, Harry." she tapped the heavy round frame.

"Why? There is nothing wrong with them." he inquired, not sure he could get used to not having the weight sliding down his nose.

"Because you lost them in battle several times and it almost cost you a limb if I didn't pull you down after Avery fired off that nasty cutting hex. You have given me a family, and a title that will protect me. Let me make sure you are safe, healthy and presentable in return." she suggested.

"Fine, you win. But how can I get rid of them? Do they have contacts in the Wizarding world?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled. "No, silly. There is a healing potion for permanent eye sight recovery. You drink it once and ta-dah, perfect vision."

Harry shrugged. "Alright, I'll take the stupid potion. Do I need to get a prescription or something?"

Krogund shook his head. "I shall arrange for one to be brought from the Apothecary for you, my Lord. In the mean time, I shall call for the tailor. Each new Lord and Lady are provided with two sets of formal robes with your family coat of arms on the chest for the most formal of occasions. Colours and materials are of course of your choosing." he smiled and left them to the choice.

Harry groaned. "Colours? Materials? Please tell me I can rely on your womanly powers of fashion."

Hermione raised a brow. "You know if I believed in stereotypes, I could always tease you about being a gay man with no sense for fashion. Alas, I'll handle this one. Tomorrow, more robes shopping and the Potter town house. I am quite curious. We could set up there for the rest of the summer to stay safe."

"More shopping?" Harry asked incredulously. "What do I need so much clothes for?"

"Because you are a Lord. And because all your previous clothes were hand-me-downs from your nasty whale-of-a-cousin. You can not only afford it, but also have the figure to show it off. So please allow your flame to burn a little brighter, and maybe you will start to enjoy it." she teased.

"My flame?" he looked at her completely puzzled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I am showing you some TV series once we get to the hotel. Seriously..." she muttered just as the tailor walked in.

* * *

"Saint Potter finally breaking out of his mold. I wonder whether his daddy dearest is rolling around in his grave." Severus smirked.

Lucius raised his glass. "To rebellion." he grinned.

Severus nodded and they both took a sip from their glasses.

"I wish you would stay in the Manor. I was hoping, if all goes well after the meeting, to invite the new Lord and Lady to stay here at the Manor for a week." Lucius spoke, observing his friend closely.

Severus raised an imperious brow. "To what purpose should I stay here? Dumbledore is already becoming suspicious with my daily visits, not to mention Draco's whining will be unbearable once he finds out 'Potty ' will be working with his father. Give me one good reason why I should be willing to subject myself to such horror." he drawled.

"I only can think of one, Lady Potter." the blond spoke bluntly, something he only practiced on occasion with Severus. The chance one of them betraying the other was nonexistent, as they have taken a binding vow of shared secrecy when they were younger. Lucius knew better than push the man too far, but he could not help himself from teasing.

Severus choked on his drink slightly and tried masking it with a cough as he glowered at the smug man across from him. "What does she have to do with anything?" he asked. "And why do you think I wish to have anything to do with her?"

Lucius chuckled, seeing right through the dour man, but he did not want to press more than he already had tonight. "Potions, strategy and improvisation. The two of you are so intelligent we could use both your great minds and judgement for planning the next steps. If we are to form a third party in this war, we need to consider recruitment, and both honest and unsavory means to achieve what we need. She is a researcher as you inform me, you are a potions master. I hold power in the Ministry and Potter with the general public and society through his reputation. Quite the team, don't you agree?" he smiled deviously, his grey eyes almost silver with intensity.

Severus contemplated him for a moment. "You do have a point." he admitted, albeit unwillingly.

"Hmm, indeed I do. As a cherry on top, aren't you interested to see how a muggleborn, and a halfblood kept clueless for years, swim with the higher society only a few weeks after gaining their titles?" he winked.

Severus actually laughed softly, admitting Lucius' idea had quite some merit. Oh yes, the Potter heir finally learning that life was not only rushing into danger. But he knew that was not what made him curious. While the boy was not completely stupid, most of his guidance would be coming from the new Lady Potter, and he couldn't wait to see whether her patient tuition had a chance to come to fruition with someone so stubborn...

"Say yes, Severus." Lucius coaxed.

Severus scowled but nodded. "Very well, I shall be present, if they agree to stay at the Manor." he said and swept out of the room once more.

Lucius only chuckled and shook his head at the man's prideful antics. Lucius two, Severus nill so far...

* * *

Harry blinked again, knowing very well he looked a little ridiculous but could not help himself. He could see so clearly, better than ever in his life. "This is amazing!" he grinned happily, turning to look at his sister.

Hermione just chuckled at his antics and finished the list. Yes, black and forest green velvet for Harry, a deep burgundy Chinese silk and white Damask brocade with golden threading for herself. Perfect for a striking joined appearance. "You look very beautiful without your glasses. Your eyes pop out." she smiled encouragingly after thanking the tailor.

"Handsome you mean?" Harry asked, turning in front of the mirror.

"Semantics. You can pull off beautiful with pride." she replied teasingly, noticing Krogund was quite amused by their verbal tennis.

Harry looked at her through the mirror. "Why do I have a feeling you are teasing me?"

"Because I am. Come on my favourite Boy Wonder, let's go home and rest before tomorrow." she grinned and narrowly evaded his old glasses that appeared to fly at her in retaliation.

"More shopping tomorrow." Harry groaned. "Where did you learn all this fashion stuff? Did someone like Lavender rub off on you in the dorms?" he chuckled.

"Don't mention the L word in front of me." she growled.

"The L wor- oh right, I'm sorry. Forget I asked." he smiled at her before stepping away from the mirror to head back to the hotel.

"My Lady, if I may, there are still two matters that need to be resolved before you leave." Krogund waved at the seats before his desk again. Once they were seated, he continued. "Would you like to withdraw anything from the vaults before you leave today?" he asked, preparing copies of his files for the Lord and Lady to keep with them as was their right.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I would like to see the Potter library but not before we see the town house. Maybe if we decide to stay there for the rest of the summer, we could move it with us. The books might be of help." she told Harry who nodded.

"Sounds good, let's leave the books behind for now. But I would like all the Potter jewelery, apart from the wedding bands, to take with us. I want you to choose which ever you like, to go with your new robes." he smiled.

"But those are meant for Lady Potter, Harry." Hermione protested, feeling slightly humbled by such a consideration.

"And there will never be a wife since I don't want to marry a woman, you know that. You are Lady Potter and I want you to represent our House with pride, that includes jewels worthy adorning you." he grinned.

Krogund sent a memo for all the jewels to be gathered and brought for them in a suitcase for traveling to their hotel. "You should be able to find some jewels that have similar protection for the Lady as your rings, my Lord. Perhaps it would be wise to choose a piece for daily wear." he suggested.

Harry nodded. "A great suggestion, thank you Krogund. Any other matters?" he asked.

The goblins stepped towards them with two velvet bags with a large golden G on the front. "Inside you will find your personal key for the Potter vaults, and a key for the Black vaults for you, my Lord. Also included is your personal checkbook, and a Gringotts card that appears to all muggles as a standard Visa credit card. All that is required after swiping is your signature and coins will be converted to pounds or any other currency for the transaction."

"Thank you, Krogund. You have been of great help to us today. May I ask a question that may be against etiquette?" he asked, an idea suddenly hitting him.

"Of course you may, my Lord." the goblin replied courteously.

"What is your salary for the management of the Potter estates?" he asked, hearing Hermione's barely concealed gasp. To ask a goblin about his gold was positively dangerous.

Krogund did not even flinch to his benefit, and answered honestly. "A sickle per week, the standard managerial fee."

Harry nodded. "I wish to make you a deal, in order to ensure your continued trust with my family, and our secrecy. Would you agree to a monthly fee of two galleons, if I were to ask you to manage both Potter and Black estates?"

Krogund positively grew taller at such great respect shown to him by the wizard. "I would agree to such gladly, my Lord."

Harry smiled. "Great, if you would prepare a contract, I will sign it gladly."

It was no more than 15 minutes later that all was signed, the suitcase with jewelery shrunk for transport as they made their way to the hotel under notice-me-not charms.

"It has been a long day, lets eat and sleep." Hermione yawned and Harry could not agree more with her.

* * *

Hermione was humming softly the next morning as she rubbed the jasmine body lotion into her skin after a wonderful shower. Harry was attacking the breakfast spread hungrily, glad his appetite was finally growing steadily as he grew older. He accepted the Daily Prophet, not sure why Hermione insisted on her subscription, but nevertheless opened the paper, wondering what that blasted Skeeter hag was making up now.

Hermione almost dropped the lotion bottle as Harry begun coughing violently, spitting some of the croissant he was chewing back on his plate. "Are you alright, Harry?" she asked worriedly, making sure her towel was tied tightly before stepping closer, rubbing his back soothingly.

Her wordlessly handed her the newspaper, still trying to catch his breath. Hermione looked at the headlines and froze in place, reading the article incredulously.

_'The Boy-Who-Took-Flight on a honeymoon?'_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_It has come to the attention of the Wizarding World a few days ago that Harry Potter (15),_

_the Boy-Who-Lived himself has disappeared without a trace. Many speculations circle_

_through our community, but this reporter has taken it upon herself to investigate at the_

_Ministry for an inside scoop._

_Many have wondered whether the young man is being currently trained at a secret location,_

_or perhaps a more sinister fate has befallen him at the end of the wrong wand tip. My inside_

_source however confirms that the explanation for his disappearance is much more simple._

_Harry Potter was not the only one to disappear from our radar. Along with our Savior,_ _another third of the_

_Golden Trio_ _and Potter's ex-girlfriend Hermione Granger (16), has disappeared the same night._

_Furthermore, our source confirms that the Boy-Who-Lived has claimed his Lordship before his 17th birthday,_

_along with Miss Granger as his Lady. Is it possible that love grew so strong between these_

_two teenagers that they married before finishing their education and left the country for_

_their honeymoon? Does their disappearance mean the end of hope for a favourable end_

_to this war if they decide not to return?_

_For Potter's biography, turn to page 2_

_For the details of his romance with Hermione Granger, turn to page 4_

_For an interview with Ronald Weasley, the remaining third of Golden Trio, turn to page 8_

Hermione leafed through the paper furiously to the interview with Ronald, and Harry stepped back from her slowly as her magic begun crackling thickly around her. "Hermione, calm down. It's not worth it..." he tried to pacify her but almost flinched when her intense hazel eyes turn towards him.

"Not worth it? That absolute...BITCH! How DARE she publish this tripe and pass it for journalism?! And Ronald, that bloody PRAT!" she looked ready to self-combust and for a moment Harry could imagine her with steam coming out of her ears like in Dudley's cartoons.

"Hermione think about it. They would have found out about our status change sooner or later... And with Dumbledore and the Weasleys accused of stealing, it will only become nastier soon. Don't let her get to you. We are doing this because it's our right, and our lives. Their opinions don't matter as long as we are safe one day, without Voldemort trying to kill us, and Dumbledore manipulating us." he said soothingly, stepping closer cautiously with hands raised in a sign of surrender.

He could see her calming down a little as she threw the balled-up paper into the fireplace. "Did you notice by the way that she can never write my age correctly?" he chuckled, hoping to see her smile.

Hermione breathed through her rage before offering a half-smile. "What do you expect from a stupid beetle?" she countered.

Harry grinned and hugged her. "Don't get mad, get even. That's what you are excellent at. Plotting. Revenge is best served cold, is it not?"

"It is. Now go finish your breakfast, I will not let that bug ruin our day. Shopping first, town house after."

Harry groaned and sat back down, enjoying a few more moments of peace before she dragged him into the madness of the shopping masses.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sighed tiredly, moaning softly as she felt Harry's hands massage her shoulders gently. "You really need to get some rest. Being bent over all those books is not doing your posture any favours." he grinned cheekily.

Hermione wanted to scoff at his insinuations, but enjoying the massage too much to protest. "These are excellent and very helpful. I will show you some of the spells in here tomorrow. And I have picked some gifts for Lord Malfoy, and Snape as well when we meet them."

"Gifts?" he asked, his fingers digging a little harder at her tense neck, knowing she must have quite a headache.

Merlin blessed Harry with a gentle touch and knowledge of how to sort out someone's pain, especially after being in pain most of his life from abuse and fighting. Maybe a career in healing would be something for her brother one day, Hermione thought distractedly.

"Did you fall asleep on me?" Harry chided her.

When she replied he could hear the smile in her words. "I wish that was possible, your hands are magical, brother. But yes, gifts. It is a custom, when you are invited for the innitial introductions and business to another Lord's mansion, to bring a small gift of appreciation. If Narcissa was alive, a piece of jewelery, or some cloth would be appropriate. As it's only Lucius, I thought alcohol would do. There is a whiskey bottle from 1919 in the cellar, it is quite precious apparently. And a potions journal written by one of your ancestors would do for Snape. There are some interesting experimentations mentioned."

"I am sure they will be both very appreciative. Have you thought of any strategy for the meeting tomorrow yet?" he asked.

"It all depends. If they are willing to defy Voldemort and join us, we could make quite a team I believe. But Lucius would have to behave, and you and Snape would have to bury the hatchet." she sighed, knowing that might just be in the realm of impossible.

"We'll see about that. Now come on, the house elves have prepared some dinner. We wouldn't want the food to go to waste, now would we?" he grinned and pulled her out for the chair to head down to the dining room.

It has been two and a half weeks since they moved into the Potter townhouse. They were at first quite shocked at the state of it once they arrived to the location in Mayfaire. To muggles, it appeared as a closed off building. But to them, once they stepped through the blood wards, it turned out to be a luxurious townhouse, surrounded by equal opulence. They owned a staff of 8 house elves who tended to three large floors and the basement, which held a potions lab and a cellar with bottles of wine dating back several centuries, and various other alcohol. It was truly mind-boggling. Of course Hermione bristled at owning house-elves at first, but Harry reminded her that they were clean, obviously well dressed and loyal to the family. To offer them freedom or payment would be an insult to their long years of servitude. So she instead insisted on always treating the elves with utmost kindness.

The townhouse was perfect, safe and beautiful, like a fairytale. Hermione sometimes woke up in the morning and still could not believe that something like this could be her life. Of course the war still raged on and they could die any moment, so this beauty could essentially be fleeting, as all beauty was in its nature, but for now she was happy to be with her brother and discovering a different way of life. It took them a couple of days to go through most of the books and decide which ones should be a part of their library at the townhouse, but in the end the tall bookshelves were heaving under the weight of aged tomes and Hermione often spent hours researching. It was a bibliophile's wet dream.

Harry spent his days training and exercising in the small training room, before they settled down in the evening to talk over dinner, or discuss new spells and more customs Harry would need to be aware of as a Lord. They have managed to cover a lot in just two weeks and both felt quite prepared for the meeting that awaited them tomorrow afternoon.

"Which robes should we wear? The Potter family ones?" Harry asked in between bites of salmon.

"Hmm...I was thinking the black velvet for you, and the white brocade for myself. It will appear striking, and also make a statement about our intentions. We are trying to form a grey party. Both light and dark form the shadows. Consider it a visual metaphor." she suggested, taking a sip from the wine.

"Did I mention you were brilliant, my dear sister?" Harry teased from his seat across from her.

"You might have, once or twice." she grinned.

"Will you keep your necklace for protection?" he asked, admiring the small locket. Hermione had chosen it from the few pieces that were infused with similar protection charms as Harry's rings. The yellow gold was shiny, the short chain just long enough to place the pendant at the hollow between her collar bones. Once opened, it revealed a black pearl, nestled on a bed of gold with a few diamond shavings. Simple and elegant, just as Hermione was in his eyes.

She was however shaking her head. "I thought a simple pair of diamond earrings would go well with the high collar of the robes, and the gold stitching. I don't want to appear overstated." she mused, glad that Harry was growing more comfortable in his skin.

In the past weeks, he had learned how to wear his Lordship rings with pride, perfected his manners and even let Hermione give him some fashion instructions. He was a handsome young man, his features sharper and eyes much more prominent without the glasses. He looked like a true young Lord now and Hermione could not wait to see Malfoy's and Snape's reaction tomorrow.

"Are you sure the hair is not too much?" he asked, still a little unsettled at the length. He had let Hermione talk him into taking a few doses of hair growth potion to make the weight take care of the unruly appearance, and so far it was working. Only his hair reached a little past his shoulders now and he had to tie it back with a leather thong or it would get in the way of his training. Admittedly though, he did like the feel off it.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "It is true that usually married wizards grow their hair out, but you are young and fashionable, wear it with pride. And if you think about it, Lucius is a widower and he is in no hurry to cut off his luscious locks either."

"Fine, but if they laugh at me, I will tickle you." he grinned, knowing just how ticklish Hermione was.

She stuck her tongue out at him in very mature manner and stole a piece of lettuce from his plate. Harry simply shook his head. "And I thought I was the younger sibling. Anyway, any new articles by the Skeeter bug?" he asked.

Hermione snorted in rather unladylike manner and stabbed her salmon with a little bit more force than necessary. "The Wizarding world is still in a frenzy over our disappearance, half of the society calls us irresponsible for abandoning our duties to them, and the other is mooning over 'young love'. I wonder whether any of them actually possess a brain..." she muttered.

"As is to be expected. Give it a few weeks, there will be articles about 'the Golden Boy gone Dark'. Especially if Ronald keeps riding his fame as the abandoned third of the Golden Trio and give fresh interviews almost every day. Any news on the Potter funds restitution from Dumbledore and the Weasleys?" he inquired.

"The usual letters from Dumbledore pleading a misunderstanding, and of course some thinly veiled threats. As for the Weasleys..." Hermione summoned the latest copy of the paper and handed it over. A large part of the front page was covered by the image of Mrs Weasley sobbing uncontrollably in front of Gringotts, Ginny embracing her with a perfect expression of martyrdom. _'Lord Potter-Black at war with his former surrogate family!'_ What a laugh...

He scanned the article silently, snorting in places as he read the interview provided by Ginny, on how she never believed Harry would hurt them in such a way. What surprised him however, was a short statement issued by Bill Weasley who apparently begun to work at the London branch of Gringotts a few months ago:

_'While I am inclined to believe there has been a misunderstanding between Lord Potter-Black and my family, I would like to apologise for any grievances caused on our behalf, if the allegations prove true.'_

It was simple and to the point, but much more than that. Bill did not outright deny Harry's claims, nor did her confirm them. Was it with respect to his family, or because he was not aware that the money from Harry's vault was given to his younger siblings. Maybe it could be worth investigating.

"And this arrived for you in the morning, but I didn't want to disturb your routine..and I did kind of get lost in one of the transfiguration texts." Hermione admitted and handed him an already opened latter, that was addressed to both of them. "Read it, I think it has potential." she smiled.

Harry took a sip from his wine before settling comfortably in his chair and unfolding it. His brows continuously rose with each line he read, before a smile stretched his lips as well.

_Lord Potter-Black and Lady Potter,_

_I would like to congratulate you on your newly claimed titles and wish both your Houses prosperity and fortune. Unfortunately, the purpose of this letter is not as pleasant as I would wish it to be. I have reviewed the claims for restitution delivered to my family, and would like to meet in person as the acting patriarch of the Weasley family in the absence of my father. Please let me know if such a meeting would be to your convenience._

_Kindest Regards,_

_William Weasley_

Harry put the letter down. "Do you know Bill at all?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I have only met him once. Him and his brother Charlie are about the only Weasleys we know very little of. Do you want to speak with him?"

"I think it could be worth hearing him out. If he didn't know about this and was willing to follow, he could be useful as a curse breaker to us." he suggested.

Hermione nodded. "Alright. When do you want to meet with him?" she asked, wondering how they were going to fit in this meeting with the one tomorrow.

Harry however answered her question by walking over to the fireplace on the other side of the room, and calling our for Krogund's office through the floo. "Krogund, are you still working?" he called through.

The goblin's head soon appeared in the green flames. "Lord Potter-Black, good evening to you, and to the Lady. What may I do for you?" he asked pleasantly.

"Could you find out whether William Weasley is still present at Gringotts? I wish to speak with him immediately if possible." Harry smiled kindly, their negotiations ever since his first visit much pleasant. Of course the raised salary for the goblin must have had quite the influence on that...

"Of course. If you would leave the connection open, I shall fetch him immediately." Krogund promised with a short respectful bow and disappeared from the flames.

Hermione stood and motioned for Harry to join her with their guest in the sitting room for desert and coffee. Hopefully the fact that they were wearing their muggle clothes would lessen the initial awkwardness of the situation and put them on a more even ground. Harry waited patiently a few moments longer before Bill stepped through the flames, looking just as Harry could remember him from two years ago. Long hair, the tooth earring stretching his ear and very lightly freckles face.

"Bill, welcome to my London home." he greeted with a smile.

"Lord Potter-Black, thank you for such a prompt response to my letter." Bill said formally and bowed slightly in acknowledgement of his status.

Harry chuckled. "Come, we were just about to have some desert and coffee. Would you care to join us in the sitting room?" he asked politely.

"Of course." the man replied cordially and they made their way to the nearby sitting room.

Hermione put her book down when they walked in and stood to greet their guess. "Welcome Bill. I hope you are well and in good health." she greeted him as the Lady of the House would and allowed for the kiss to her knuckles.

"Thank you Lady Potter, it is a pleasure to be in your presence, no matter how unpleasant the situation at hand." he smiled, wondering where the small bushy-haired girl disappeared to. The woman before him was a completely different Hermione. And he almost didn't recognise Harry, had it not been for the scar on his forehead, and the vivid green eyes. It was slightly surreal to be speaking so formally to someone not only younger to himself, but once introduced to him as the almost adopted children to his family. Alas, he had his manners and would follow protocol until offered to do otherwise. He could not afford for this meeting to go wrong. And if his suspicions were correct, their conversation could turn out quite interesting...

"Should I be congratulating you on your recent nuptials as well, or is Rita Skeeter once more sprouting non-sense?" he asked as they got seated.

Hermione chuckled and lifted her left hand. "No ring, I am a Potter by blood adoption, not marriage." she clarified before pouring them all some coffee and handing out the tiramisu slices.

"As I thought then. It is quite astounding how many people read the Prophet like a Bible." Bill commented with a slight shrug to his shoulder. "I did not however expect to be invited into your home after you have apparently taken such great measures to disappear a few weeks ago, I must admit."

Harry took a sip from his coffee and smiled at the redhead. "Business like the one we are about to discussed is best resolved in the privacy of these walls. You are only present by our invitation. If you tried to return to this address again, you would not be permitted entry unless one of us agreed to let you in. We have nothing to fear, but I doubt you wish us harm."

"And of course there is our previous informal affiliation with your family to consider. We believe you should have a chance to present your case." Hermione added in between small bites of her desert.

Bill looked at both of them for a moment before pulling out a scroll from the pocket of his robes and handed in to Harry, who however shook his head and nodded at Hermione. She took the scroll from him with a smile and quickly skimmed it with her eyes. "A very interesting proposal. Tell us more about it." she prompted with a kind smile.

Bill nodded and looked at Harry. "I wish to apologise for any grievances caused to you financially. I have negotiated with the manager of your vaults and he has confirmed that two members of my family have received some unauthorised funds. Unfortunately I am not able to pay the requested 1,200 galleons immediately, and was hoping to agree on set installments." he explained, praying to Merlin Harry had not forsaken his family completely. He had no idea what transpired to cause such a rift between their families, but he was hoping that Harry would at least understand his financial situation.

Harry crossed his legs and smiled kindly. "How is Fleur?" he asked, seemingly changing the subject.

Bill looked at him in surprise. "She is well, thank you. She wishes to stay in France until I find us a suitable home to move into after the wedding." he offered.

"Are you planning any children?" Harry further asked, sipping his coffee. Hermione hid her smile in her own cup as she observed the conversation. She had a feeling about where this might be heading.

Bill looked between them for a moment before nodding. "Yes, we are both looking forward to any children after we are wed and settled."

Harry nodded and leaned back in his seat comfortably. "One more question Bill. Were you aware of your siblings receiving funds from me?" he asked, his gaze sharpening slightly.

Bill immediately sat up a little straighter. "I assure you, I had no idea. Dad had no knowledge of it either as far as I am aware. That is why I at first thought this might be a misunderstanding."

Hermione nodded at his words. "Here's the thing Bill. We aren't in need of the galleons Ginny and Ronald owe us. But we demand retribution on principle. The money was not only stolen as a single occurrence, but set as an annual income of 100 galleons for each of them. We have cause to believe they were being paid for their friendship with Harry." she revealed, watching the honestly incredulous expression on the man's face.

"Who would arrange such a thing?" he asked, aghast at such breach of laws.

"Dumbledore. Your mother was the one to negotiate your siblings into the deal. Ron was to befriend me, Ginny to marry me in the future after I defeated Voldemort. They had it all nicely planned out, disregarding my feelings on the subject or personal preferences for a partner." Harry answered dispassionately, yet his eyes almost glowed at the deception.

Bill sat there in silence for a moment while he processed the information. As hard as it was to believe his family capable of such a thing, he had long been estranged from the household. And if there was one thing he knew about Harry Potter, he did not lie or make things up. He appeared reasonable and at the moment not only pissed off but hurt, and that could only mean he was telling the truth. "I understand your reasons for retribution fully, and hope you will agree to the installment calender I have suggested. It is only fair for you to get your money back."

Harry shook his head. "As you are paying for it, I presume the two have already spent the money they have taken from me. With your upcoming marriage and family responsibilities, I don't find it fair for you to suffer financially. Therefore, we are prepared to make you a different deal."

Bill looked a little apprehensive but turned towards Hermione as she took over. "We are forming a third party, a grey one, that will aim to rid Wizarding Britain of both the Dark and the Light Lord. Voldemort and Dumbledore have much in common, only their approach and methods of achieving goals differ. While Voldemort does not hesitate to kill all in his way, Dumbledore uses his influence and reputation to manipulate the Order and all of us like pawns in his personal chess board. Unless we are rid of them both and the Ministry undergoes a serious reformation, we will never get rid of old preconceptions, and Wizarding Britain will stay as Medieval as it is now. That is our goal, reformations and a safe future for us all. And you have the opportunity to join us, if you wish."

Bill was stunned. He was received by a Lord and Lady who were supposedly in hiding, wearing muggle clothes, and discussing the deception they had to face like it was the weather. Surreal was the word that came to mind. But in all honesty, it was a pretty good offer. He was glad not to have joined the Order, even though both mom and the headmaster kept pressuring him to do so. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that his own mother could steal from an orphaned wizard and pretend to care for him all for financial gain. No, surreal did not even begin to cover it. This was downright insane. But when the proof was staring him the eyes, he could not deny the truth of their claims. The war could have ended a long time ago. It was not their war, or the war of the simple Wizarding folk whose worse worries should be giving their children an education. This was Voldemort's and Dumbledore's war under the false pretenses of clearly defined dark and light sides. The sooner it was over and they could move on with their lives, the better.

"What will be required of me if I join you?" he asked.

"Nothing for the time being. Only to swear your allegiance to us, until we gain more supporters for our cause. But as a curse breaker and a talent for Charms, I am sure you will be a great use to us one day." Harry explained.

"And the restitution?" Bill inquired, wondering whether they would try to coerce him into supporting them by forgiving the loan.

"That will be decided separately. First of all, we need your answer. If you need to take some time to consider, that is perfectly fine."

Bill however shook his head, seeing their intent was honorable. "I'm in. This war needs to end soon, and I can only hope you will be the able to fulfill your aims."

"We would have an oath to confirm your allegiance, if you are really decided." Hermione clarified.

Bill took out his wand and clearly stated "I, William Billius Weasley swear my allegiance from this day forth to Lady Potter and Lord Potter-Black, and their campaign."

The magic washed over all three of them to bind the oath and Harry smiled. "Welcome to the realm of shadows where all that matters is intent and the future." he said formally before finishing his coffee. "As for the restitution, I won't accept a single coin from you, Bill. But for their deception, Krogund is setting up the installment of Ginny and Ronald as Filch's assistants for the next school year. They will have a chance to pay off their debt to me through honest means. If they don't do so before leaving Hogwarts, another placement will be found for them until the debt is paid in full. Do we have an understanding?" he grinned.

Bill laughed softly, already imagining his little sister bemoaning the loss of her precious nails, her pride and joy. "Thank you, Lord Potter-Black. You are most generous."

"Harry." he corrected the redhead, allowing for the formality to be dropped finally.

"Thank you, Harry." he smiled at them both and signed the document agreeing with the work assigned to his siblings before leaving for the Burrow to share the news with the deceptive duo.

"Well, that went well." Hermione smiled, finishing off her cup as well.

"Already gaining allies. I wonder if the twins could be persuaded to join us as well. You know of their recent estrangement from the rest of the family." Harry suggested as they walked toward the top floor with their respective bedrooms.

"Maybe. But for now, get some sleep. Tomorrow will be another challenge altogether. Good night." Hermione warned and pressed a quick peck to his cheek before heading for her own bed at the end of the corridor.

Harry smiled and headed for the master bedroom, content with their progress so far, and unaware of the troubles brewing on the horizon just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Albus Dumbledore was a patient man. One had to be patient if they were an avid chess player. The way he paced the length of his office was however anything but patient. The Potter boy was a storm he did not see coming. He had made sure the boy would grow up in a household that would make him meek enough, almost submissive and knowing his place. He had of course bribed Vernon Dursley for such treatment, even though in all honesty his attitudes needed little financial encouragement in order to be extreme.

There was only one possible answer to the boy all of a sudden knowing so much about his inheritance and the power he held. Hermione Granger. He knew she was a stubborn know-it-all, but the girl was also loyal if following rationality and compassion, which the light side has always made sure to promote in both her and Potter's presence. So what has changed? Were they going dark? But that wasn't possible. He had tied Potter's magic to one of the artifacts in his office a long time ago, the boy could not have access to all of his power or he would be as powerful as Tom. No, that was not possible. Even the boy's outburst after Sirius' death did not damage that particular artifact, so the magical tie was still present.

The headmaster did not count however on the fact that the boy would not be present at the Burrow or Hogwarts when he turned 17. Coming into one's magical inheritance would break any previous bonds on his magic, if not caught in time. This way, he did not know where the boy was and could not prevent it from happening. Nothing was going according to plan.

And that blasted retribution? The old man seethed silently as he thought about Dumbledore Manor being repossessed and all his savings taken by Gringotts to pay off the debt he owed the boy. This would not do. Something radical would have to be done to put the boy back into fold. But what could that be...

The flames in his fireplace turned green and Molly Weasley stepped through. Dubledore instantly slipped the mask of a kind headmaster on and greeted the teary woman, offering her some tea laced with a calming draught. "There there Molly, what can I do for you?" he asked kindly.

"Oh Albus, it is dreadful! The boy is making my Ron and Ginny work off the so called debt! I don't understand! You promised my Ginny would be married to him after Hogwarts and all our efforts have been for naught!" she sniffled into her tissue rather dramatically.

Dumbledore suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and smiled at her kindly instead, the gesture never reaching his eyes, but the woman was hardly a good enough reader of character to notice. "Do not worry yourself Molly, I will make sure Argus is very lenient, even though I cannot get your children out of the agreement. I will send Harry another letter to assure him this was all a misunderstanding. I am sure he will find his way back to us once he understands that." he tried to reassure her in the kind grandfatherly tone that seemed to work on most. How gullible the society was...

Molly nodded and sniffled once more, but appeared a bit more calm. "You will protect us in the boy's absence, won't you Albus? With You-Know-Who at large, we need a leader now more than ever."

The headmaster hid his grimace well. Yes, that was another matter. After the disappearance of their hero, the Magical World was in a frenzy. Of course they all turned to him like he had all the answers. Which he did, but that didn't mean he was willing to loose his life in a fight with Tom. No, that would not do at all. Unfortunately he would not be able to hunt down all the horcruxes alone. He had been planning to use the boy in the cave, make him drink the poisonous cocktail to get to the locket as the boy had a knack for escaping death when it was due, but now he was missing. At least he himself had evaded the nasty curse of the ring... But no point dwelling on matters that could not be changed. For now, he would have to continue his role.

"Of course Molly. The Order meeting is next week and we will all work towards peace in this realm. Now, I have much work to do, if you'd excuse me my dear." he said kindly and led her over to the fireplace where she once disappeared in the green flames.

No, this will not do at all. He would have to alter his plans, and do so swiftly if he was to get the Potter brat back on their side, or they were doomed if he joined Tom. And hopefully the nosy little muggleborn will be put down once they lured them in. Accidents do happen...

* * *

As Hermione was brought up in the muggle world, some expressions not well known to wizards were still a part of her thinking process. Such as the phrase, the Day with a capital D for all those important moments in one's life. This day was one of those, as the forming of a grey party and achieving their goals essentially relied on the meeting at Malfoy Manor going well. So she decided to call it the Defining Day, with a capital D to follow tradition, and to honour the occasion. Of course, having a sarcastic brother helped very little in soothing her nerves. He insisted on calling it Dooms Day, because no matter how well prepared they were, he had a feeling he just might screw something up. So much for support...

"Stop playing with your robes or I swear to Merlin I will transfigure your fingers into jelly, and then we'll see how you manage to fiddle with them." she growled, adjusting her own robes over the white dress, until they fell down her curvaceous frame elegantly.

Harry huffed softly. "No need for threats, the velvet just feels a little funny. Not to mention the trousers are so tight I can feel my bal-"

"Too much information!" she halted his musings and put on the simple princess-cut diamond earrings. "Now, take a deep breath and just think of how good it felt to blast that dummy in training this morning, or whatever makes you happy. We can do this, we've come this far in only a month, and we will go even further." she stepped closer and hugged him gently, mindful of their robes.

Harry hugged her back and did as she suggested. "I know we can, you are my brilliant sister afterall. And I know what to do. You have already taught me so much. And besides, if I do screw up, I have you to save me." he grinned cheekily, trying to defuse the nervous atmosphere.

"How very convenient for you." she drawled but smiled as well. "Malfoy may be born a Lord, but we are Gryffindors, we can pull it off." she teased and they both laughed before finally making the last adjustments to their appearance and picking up the gifts.

Lucius included a temporary portkey that would transport them straight into the Manor. As the floo system on his home was somewhat monitored by Voldemort, he assured them this would be a safer and less conspicuous way. Hermione held the precious potion journal, as Harry had the obligation of giving the gift to the Lord of the Manor. Hopefully they will manage to land at least halfway gracefully.

She saw Harry eye the wooden box lined with velvet that kept the precious bottle of whiskey safe. "I know it is a little bit heavy but there are protection charms. Trust me, you will not break it. Now grab the parchment, it will go off in a moment." And not a moment too soon, as once they both had a secure hold on the portkey, it activated.

Hermione held onto Harry tightly and once more guided them into landing on their feet, semi-gracefully at least on Harry's part, in a small chamber which she presumed was for greeting travelling guests. A house-elf was awaiting them and with a deep bow showed them to Lucius' study, where both the Lord of the Manor and their Professor awaited them.

Lucius as always appeared proud in all his finery, but instead of his typical cold sneer, his face remained neutral, almost anticipatory in a way. But that might have been Harry's imagination. The man was an enigma, and admittedly an interesting one. As much as they have once found themselves on different sides of the war, it was astonishing to see that now they were on neutral grounds, he held no hostility towards the man. As for Snape, he could not forget the blatant hatred and prejudice he held against Harry as James Potter's son, but they could maybe work together...hopefully not from the same room.

Lucius and Severus were both momentarily stunned by the appearance of their guests, the striking contrast in their robes, and the great changes to their persons. Severus especially as the boy that was once the carbon-copy of his father was gone and before him stood a young man that looked very little like his parents. Apart from the large green eyes, her eyes. As for Lady Potter, she was definitely a sight for sore eye. Her dress and robes were elegantly cut and modest, yet lavish nonetheless. Her hair shined slightly auburn with health, and her ever intelligent eyes were closed off, even though her lips stretched into a pleasant smile. How the time flew. It seemed just yesterday she was a scrawny first year with many nervous habits, and now before him stood a woman of gentle curves not hidden by the robes, and a keen mind to rival his own. Not that he would admit that out loud. Ever. Not even under cruciatus...

"Ah, Lord Potter-Black and Lady Potter. It is a pleasure to be acquainted with you." Lucius offered.

Harry bowed slightly in acknowledgement, while Hermione, as much as she detested the notion, curtsied elegantly before accepting a kiss to her knuckles from the blond. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy. Your invitation was most generous, and we wish your House much prosperity and fortune." Harry replied formally, as was custom. "If you would allow, a humble gift in memory of the occasion." he handed over the wooden box.

Lucius nodded in appreciation as he saw the aged bottle inside, a small smile curving his lips. Well that was a first. Smirk and sneer were the prefered expressions from his repertoire as far as both Griffyndors were concerned. A smile however was a rarity. His eyes were clear yet unreadable and Hermione knew that while their reception was so far pleasing, all four off them were still on guard.

"A gift greatly appreciated, thank you." he replied just as Severus stepped forward. "And I am sure you know my guest, and a close acquaintance of mine."

Harry bowed in respect, managing to not show his dislike for the man, and Hermione curtsied once more. "Of course, Lord Prince." she smiled, noticing she had surprised Snape by knowing of his own titles and lineage. She had discovered an old copy of the 6th year potions book, buried deep at the back of the dusty shelf in the library, one with brilliant annotations, but also charms that appeared dark in nature. So she hid it again, but not before figuring out who the Half-Blood Prince was. "We were hoping to make your acquaintance as well on this occasion, under different circumstances than our previous relations." she said skillfully, refering to the fact that for most of the year the man was their Professor. "While our gift is even more humble than the one for Lord Malfoy, we hoped it would befit your profession and interests. As a sign of good will from the House of Potter." she said formally and handed over the journal.

Severus kissed her knuckles as was expected, before accepting the gift and nodded. "Thank you, my Lady. Most generous of you." he replied in kind, marking the end of the official introductory formalities.

"Now, perhaps a different setting would be more conductive to our conversation. I have arranged for some tea and coffee in the garden, as it is such a pleasant day. Would you care to join us?" Lucius asked.

"We would be delighted, Lord Malfoy." Hermione answered with a smile. Lucius of course invited Harry to walk with him, as it was custom for the two Lords to lead the way. Hermione accepted Snape's offer to escort her and slipped her petite hand into the crook of his elbow as they made their way through the large Manor.

"I trust you are doing well, my Lady." Severus offered surprisingly conversationally.

"Thank you, my Lord. My brother and I have been quite blessed this summer. It is unlike any summer I have ever experienced." she managed with a straight face, the humour quite obvious in her words.

She could have sworn she saw the corner of Snape's lips twitch a little, as if he was suppressing a smile as well. "Indeed, I can imagine why."

"What of your summer, my Lord? Have you managed to get at least some rest from the 'dreaded dunderheads' of Hogwarts?" she asked, this time her smile full-blown.

Snape offered a smirk. "I believe that even if I was to die long after retirement, their stupidity would haunt me so greatly I would return as a ghost for the simple pleasures of terrorising their lives." he replied, almost teasingly.

Hermione could not believe she was having this kind of conversation with THE Severus Snape, resident Grinch and Lord of Sarcasm. It was almost too surreal to be true. Or was she correct in thinking that the man underneath the mask of a terrible, biased Potions Professor was different than what the eye could see? They have all been putting up and act, in one way or another. And she could understand Snape guarding his true personality and opinions above all when he had to be a double-spy almost 24/7.

Severus himself was quite at awe, not that he would ever admit it out loud. Again, cruciatus had little effect on him after the many years spend under it. He was not a pleasant man by nature. At least not to those he did not know or trust, like Lucius. But there was something about this young woman that fascinated him slightly. He knew muggleborn witches could be a force to reckon with, his relationship with Lily a clear indicator of that, but Lady Potter was unlike any person he had ever met. Of course, his realisation was gradual, once he understood she was not a mere overachiever. As the Head of Slytherin, he had dealt with abuse in the families, difficult emotions in his students, and problems in the collective. And the long training had made him realise a few things about one Hermione Granger, now Potter, that he did not see until last year.

She was not a mere overachiever, her attitude most likely stemmed from two things. One was the clear bibliophillic nature of hers, the other however was a simple attempt at proving herself. If you were beaten down constantly, verbally or physically, or both like in the case of Severus himself and his good-for-nothing muggle father, it left a mark on the soul. A desire to prove the assumptions wrong and achieve in life a state of pride in oneself. Lady Potter took pride in her knowledge, gained by many years of study. And she was already proving a force not even purebloods who grew up around magic could compete with. All the years of being called a 'worthless mudblood' have obviously left their mark, and now he understood what shaped the woman standing before him on this day.

It was simple psychology really, and he could understand her personality though it. That did not mean he appreciate her attitude most of the time. His fascination by the many facets of her mind however did win over in the end, and he knew had he had the chance, he would have encouraged her himself in her academic pursuits. According to his role as a Professor only, of course. Unfortunately, he was not her Professor for the moment. They were a witch and a wizard, soon to hopefully share a path in this war unlike any before, and that could possibly complicate things. Severus never allowed himself to think of his students in any other capacity than a child in need of educating. So why was his mind and conscience breaking his own rules for someone like Lady Potter?

"You should not think so much, my Lord." her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Why do you say so, my Lady?" he asked, slightly taken aback by such a comment.

"You frown." she said simply. "I have noticed it is a habit of yours. If you think about a matter that either troubles you or needs deep consideration, you tend to frown, my Lord." her tone almost nonchalant, as if they were discussing the weather and not the fact that she had observed the man enough to notice his habits.

"You appear to be quite well informed of my habits, my Lady." he answered, this time a little more stiffly, the coldness creeping back into his tone. As a double spy, he did not appreciate being surprised in such a manner. And to know someone he did not count on observing him so closely did so in fact, was quite unsettling, especially since it was one of his students.

"I doubt that, my Lord." her tone remained light-hearted unlike his. "Many of your habits are not yours at all. Frowning in deep thought however is an unconscious reaction of the body, one that is natural." she replied simply yet skillfully again, alluding to the knowledge of his persona. She had been right, the man beneath the mask was a different person then she could see...

Her comment made Severus relax slightly, but his mind was on guard more than ever. She seemed to be catching up on the fact that most of what she saw of him was a persona, carefully constructed for the purposes of his own safety. The question remained however, was he comfortable enough with her getting any closer knowledge of him, which was inevitable if they were to form a joint party?

* * *

Several steps before them, Lucius found his conversation with Lord Potter-Black taking an unexpected turn as well. They have discussed all the polite matters as Lords should. He had to really give it to Lady Potter, she had tutored her brother well in both social etiquette and propriety. It seemed the lions could swim with the snakes after all. Potter was a whole new person though it seemed. His tongue was sharp, comments with a hint of sarcasm and the glint present in his eyes spoke of mischief.

They have only before met on several occasions, the last one at the Ministry where they got into a combat situation. Of course, Lucius predicted a slight tension would be present between them due to their history, but it appeared to be almost non-existent. And that was even before the young Lord heard their side of the story. One thing remained a fact however. Gone was Harry Potter the boy, and by his side now appeared a young Lord Potter-Black. It was like switching a light on, and suddenly the picture got clear.

Banter was passing between them freely, both avoidant of all controversial topics for the moment, but their conversation was fluent and pleasant. And the blond found himself enjoying it greatly. His conversations with Severus were of a special nature, as they mostly spoke in either code or with very little intimacy, even as close friends. He had no patience for Draco's whining and thankfully Narcissa was out of their lives, as he could never stand the woman. Perhaps having this young Lord and Lady would make their lives interesting in a positive manner for a change.

Lucius was a connoisseur of many a thing, and he prided himself on his years of experience. One thing he appreciated most in this world was beauty, as there was so little of it. Art brought him great joy, so did the rich flavour of matured whiskey. But nothing compared to the beauty of a human body, whether female or male. As his inclinations were not gender specific, he could appreciate any form for what it was in honesty, and young Lord Potter was no doubt an exquisite beauty. Were they not politically involved, he would have a taste of the sweet morsel. He could almost imagine the young body bending to his pleasure, shaking in the throes of passion, soft skin covered in a layer of glistening perspiration... But fucking your ally was messy business, so he would seek his carnal pleasures elsewhere. Afterall, it had been a month since his ex-wife's death, he was officially over the mourning period and could take his pick if he was discreet enough. Yes, Lord Potter would have be striken from that list if they were to work together...

"Father?! POTTER?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy was quite the sight, standing there with his mouth gaping and eyes bulging. Hermione coughed slightly, hiding her smile behind her hand but she knew it did not escape the man by her side. Lucius' gaze narrowed on his son dangerously. This was the last thing they needed, for his son to insult their guests because of some petty school rivalry.

"Draco. Lord Potter-Black and Lady Potter are joining us for some tea in the garden. Of course we would have gladly invited you to join, was it not for your afternoon plans." he said smoothly, indicating he should get lost and that all will be explained later in the subtlety of his tone.

Draco being Draco of course completely overheard it and still stood there, now glaring at Harry who to his credit looked at the young blond neutrally. "Draco." he said simply in greeting, managing to not show his displeasure at seeing the boy, and to sound fairly impassive.

That seemed to be the final drop for the blond however as he gritted his teeth and visibly shook with hatred. "What do you think you are doing in my home, Potter? Get the fuck out!" he nearly screeched.

Lucius was ready to tear his son in half, but he felt a subtle squeeze to his arm and looked at the young man by his side who unobtrusively shook his head. So he let Harry deal with it, while knowing he would have his own private words with his son later.

"I have been invited to Malfoy Manor by your father, who is still to my knowledge Lord Malfoy and therefore the head of your house. Unfortunately it would be quite rude of me to accept your...encouragement to leave as I don't wish to disrespect neither the House of Malfoy, nor its patriarch. So if you'll excuse me, I would really appreciate a cup of tea." he said, smiling politely at Lucius who seemed to be suppressing a smile himself, and let the man steer him towards the gardens, followed closely by Hermione and Severus who tried to keep their faces neutral as they passed the blond. Draco seemed to be realising he had made a mistake and it made things even harder for Hermione as she tried not to laugh. Oh how the mighty have fallen...

The gardens were beautiful and blooming in the warm summer sun, as they took their seats near the small orchard where they would be out of sight if any trouble was to arise. One of the elves placed tea and coffee upon the table and Lucius had to wait only a moment before Lady Potter followed tradition and served their drinks as the only Lady present at the table.

Severus enjoyed the rich aroma of the dark blend along with Lady Potter by his side, while Harry added several heaping spoons of sugar into his tea and Lucius poured so much milk into his Earl Grey the golden liquid turned almost the colour of his hair. Their seating arrangement aside, all of their personal tastes seemed quite fitting and revealing in their own nature to the eyes of the spy.

"Well, let us begin by saying there are several matters to discuss today, however I would be remiss to not make good on my promise." Lucius begun the conversation as the Lord of the Manor. "You have been promised a story, a different look on the dark side, as you have already had a chance to see the true nature of the light. Do you still wish to have such knowledge?" he asked.

Hermione took a sip from her coffee as she looked at Harry and the expectation in his eyes. "It is not imperative to our cooperation, however it might promote a better understanding between us." she replied diplomatically.

Severus chuckled softly by her side and nodded to Lucius to begin. The blond leaned back in his seat elegantly and begun the tale of the ones considered dark. "As you yourselves have been kept close to the side of Light from an early age, so have we. However on the other side of the supposed war. Magical Britain was restless as more and more muggleborns flooded our world and technology progressed, some of it replacing our customs and traditions. That is when the rumours started of a young wizard, who wanted to make changes too our political system, to regulate the influx of muggleborns and their traditions. Someone who wanted to make change for the good of Magical World. A man who offered power and standing, a new order. And as any young idealists and purebloods, we found the prospect too irresistible.." he paused here a moment, looking at Severus, offering for him to continue the story if he wished.

"Some joined under pressure from their family, others funded the young wizard to help his pursuits. Some simply did not have a place to go to after Hogwarts, and that is why they joined. The reality of the commitment however did not sink in until the marking, until we were all bound to him and forced to undergo tests of loyalty. Some remain loyal out of fear, others enjoy the pain, suffering and bloodshed they are causing. We have however soon realised that not all of our actions are our own." Severus' voice was it's usual drawl, however it lacked any feeling, the matter to personal to all of them to put all the cards on the table at once.

"The Imperius curse that you had pleaded to have been under after the first war..." Harry said softly, looking at Lucius, not wanting to intrude upon the story, but needing the clarification.

Lucius nodded. "I was, Severus can confirm that. The loyalty charms and compulsion charms in our marks kept us loyal for months after the initiation, but Severus finally found a potion for us that would at least make us slightly resistant. It was how he was able to become a spy, and how I managed to separate my wife into a different wing of the Manor, placing myself away from her influence." he said with a bittersweet humour. Hermione smiled compassionately, knowing the man would not accept any pity, and Harry realised what the man meant, nodding in understanding of his meaning.

"I was however still very much under the influence of the curse when it suited the Dark Lord. That is until last summer, most of which I spent away from his influence, far from his reach and the full reach of my mark. The bind on me was severed during my time in Azkaban and I became aware of some actions I was forced to partake in under the influence." Lucius finished his explanation roundedly.

They sat in silence a moment until Harry turned to the blond again. "The diary, four years ago?"

Lucius shook his head. "A mission I was given, having little knowledge of it until it was done."

"And your attempt at my life?" Harry pressed, the struggle to believe the man present clearly in his eyes. "Had it not been for Dobby, you would have killed me outside Dumbledore's office. The curse on your lips when you raised your wand."

Lucius shook his head. "I had no recollection of that day either. I have later learnt that the Dark Lord was displeased with my loss of hold over the Hogwarts Governors and sent me to issue a warning to both you and the Headmaster." he said simply.

Harry looked at the man a moment longer before looking at Hermione. The Slytherins could clearly see that a silent conversation was happening right under their noses, but the Potter siblings appeared too well versed in non-verbal communication that even the present double-spy was not able to decipher the looks. They suddenly broke their gaze and both put their cups down, disagreeing on an approach for the first time since they began planning this. Hermione was about to try and reach an understanding through diplomatic means, but Harry would have none of that. It was time to be blunt and make things clear on how they stood.

"Alright, here's the deal." he cut through the silence, capturing the attention of both Lords present. "Without the use of veritaserum, we have no assurance of the truth of your words. However, asking a double-spy and a Death Eater take the truth serum is simply ridiculous. So we have two options really. We either leave this meeting in peace after hearing your explanation and part ways, deciding that a mutual understanding has been reached but trust between our parties can't be established. The fact remains that you have tried to kill us, and your political leanings are not very favourable towards muggleborns, Lord Malfoy. Whether Imperius was present or not, that is the reality of our previous relations and could influence our working relations. Or, we establish a truce and a promise of attempt at trust before negotiating any further with regards to the war, the past forgotten. We would enter the negotiations as equals with no prejudice, house or blood related, present at the table." he proposed, leaning back in his chair.

It wasn't how Hermione would have worded it, and her brother's words definitely came out more blunt than she intended. But he did put the point across and if they could agree to try and work together, she knew the war would finally become a whole new game, one possibly most in their favour.

Severus felt Hermione relax slightly in her seat after her brother finished speaking, surmising that she was at least somewhat happy with his speech. The question was, were they? Potter had acknowledged him but they both seemed to want to stay out of each other's way, not mentioning the hatred that has been brewing between them almost constantly for the past 6 years. And as much as they were showing the lions that neither of them was a murderer by choice, they were still Slytherins. They were men who survived one war already and could feel the second one would either make or break them. They were not always kind with the intent behind their magic, and to ask for trust was almost inconcievable...except it was not. They all had their past, some of it shared under difficult circumstances. They have already revealed the true nature of the war, and the Potters have become a united front with both the desire and the power to end this war, with their active help. Would it be asking too much of themselves and each other to rise above emotions and work together?

He looked at Lucius who seemed to be sharing his thoughts, as the blond kept looking between the Potter siblings in contemplation. They have invited them here to negotiate. And while all propriety was tested and kept, it was also artificial. They did not have two options, but only one. If they parted today from this meeting without forming a grey party, the chances were Lucius and himself might work together against the Dark Lord from the inside, but that had little effect without the power of the public behind them. And even if they managed to destroy the Dark Lord, they had little reach and little means to make life difficult for Dumbledore, whom the two lions had a better chance at accessing.

Lucius took a long drink from his tea, the warmth spreading through his system. Potter was right, they would have to put the past behind to work on forming a truce and trust between them. If they were to be the leaders of this party, they would have to stand a united front. And while the siblings appeared to be taking things in stride, and no real tension had formed between them yet, trust was difficult to gain. Perhaps his suggestion would be well met after all. "Let us say we agree to a truce, forming trust is difficult if we are to house in separate camps while planning. If we were to agree to align ourselves together, I would invite you to spend a week here, at The Manor, to promote the tentative truce and work on the trust that is indeed important for this agreement to be a success." he offered, watching the siblings exchange another look.

Hermione nodded after a moment. "We would agree to a truce, to aligning ourselves with you in order to develop trust and form a grey party in this war. And we would have your answer to these terms."

Lucius looked at his old friend, and took the raised brow for consent it was meant to be. "We accept your terms and proposal. We shall both enter negotiations concerning the war with a clear mind and equal standing. And we vow to uphold the truce formed on this day to the best of our ability, in order to form trust with you." he said officially.

They felt the magic wash over all of them and the gardens seemed to quieten a moment, the birds ceasing their song, and the bees sitting upon flower silently. It was a moment that would change the whole course of the war, and their lives. All all of them realised the moment for what it was.

* * *

It took little time for Harry and Hermione to make their way back to their Potter flat and pack whatever they would need at the Manor for the upcoming week. Propriety be damned, they would go into this as equals so all titles were dropped and so was the formal wear for most part, for which he was eternally grateful. He met Hermione on the landing and after making sure they had everything they would need used the portkey to transport them back into the Manor. Lucius did not greet them as they expected however, instead shouting could be heard through the door of the chamber and the house elf that awaited them again looked nervous.

"How is this a good thing? An alliance with Saint Potty? What about the Dark Lord?" Draco shouted at his father, his temper running wild as it had been for the past month after his mother's death. It was clear he was acting out of emotional imbalance, but Lucius had little patience for such behaviour at current moment, especially if it jeopardized his efforts to keep his family safe.

"I do not have to explain myself to you, Draco. You have a long way yet to learn what it means to think of your family first. Now, you will accept the proposal from Blaise and go enjoy yourself in France for a week before I send you there in a body-bind. We will speak further after your return." Lucius replied fairly calmly, keeping his temper in check when all he wanted to do was knock some sense into the boy. To make him understand just what was at stake.

They saw Draco pass the door in a huff, almost running up the grand staircase in his haste to get away from here. A moment later they were joined by Lucius who smiled at them pleasantly. "My apologies for keeping you waiting, I was dealing with last minute arrangements." he nodded to the house elf who popped away with their suitcases.

"If you would follow me, I will show you the way around the Manor and the chambers that will be yours for the duration of the stay. You must forgive me for giving you the wing across from mine, but it has been kept empty for a decade and if we have unexpected...guests, they would not look for anyone there." he said diplomatically, even though they all knew their stay here could prove dangerous. If Voldemort caught wind of Lucius' activities, Severus and him were dead, Draco most likely to follow for his father's treachery.

As they walked up the grand staircase, Lucius pointed out the four different paths to the wings and where his and Severus' rooms were situated. Then they walked down a long hall towards a set of grand double doors. "I presumed it would be comfortable for both of you to keep close quarters, so I have chosen these rooms for you. There are two bedrooms, with a shared bathroom, study and a small living room to keep you occupied if we are absent from the Manor."

Hermione smiled at the tasteful elegant decor. "Thank you Lucius, we appreciate the lengths you have gone to keep us safe within your home. These rooms are wonderful." she praised as they both looked around with Harry.

Lucius nodded and offered a small smile. "Dinner is in an hour, the dining room is just down the hallway from the staircase. I will leave you to freshen up before we continue our negotiations over the evening meal. Are there any special dietary requirement I should convey to my staff?" he asked, the perfect host.

"We would not wish to be an imposition..." Hermione begun but Lucius shook his head.

"And you are most welcome in my home. In order to for this to run as smoothly as possible, I would have you comfortable here." Lucius countered.

Harry nodded. "I prefer red meat over white, for purposes of my training. And no bread. Thank you Lucius." he said simply, appreciating the man's thoughtfulness.

The blond turned to Hermione. "I would prefer fish, and lots of fruits for breakfast." she finally admitted and Lucius nodded.

"I shall see you at dinner. It will be a simple and casual affair." he promised before closing the doors.

Harry looked around the rooms and they both went to explore their surroundings a little bit more. Hermione unpacked their books and documents in the shelves ready for them in the study, while Harry chose one of the rooms and unpacked his robes and casual wear. It took his a few hours of mulling the idea over and over in his head, but he knew letting the past rest would only be to his advantage. They would have to focus on the current chances they had in this war, and to plan some action against the Light and Dark Lords. First they needed to think of building a support network, those who could be useful to them. He pulled out the small list of names he had prepared last night and was hoping Lucius and Snape would agree on.

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Susan Bones_

_Angelina Johnson_

_Alicia Spinnet_

_Oliver Wood_

As Fred and George were dating Angelina and Alicia, he was hoping the two quirky couples would agree to support them. Oliver promised him before leaving Hogwarts that if Harry ever had need for him, he would come back. Luna and Neville were the most loyal of his friends now that the Golden Trio was no more, and Susan has proven to be a great asset in DA. They already had Bill on their side, but asking Fleur might not be wise. If her wish was to get married and start a family, Harry would not ask her to leave France. She was great at charms however, that he had to admit.

Harry sat down on the soft king sized bed before letting himself fall back and rest for a moment. Being brought up knowing you might not survive the war because it depended on you almost easy compared to this. Of course he wanted to live and experience a normal life, but everyone had to die one day. And if he at least manged to bring Voldemort down with him, it would have been a worthy sacrifice. Or so he once thought. Now he was immersed in the world of politics, the danger becoming more prominent in their lives every day. Yet, he could at least no longer imagine dying for in a war that was not his own. No, he would live, and learn and enjoy life as a free man one day...as they all will hopefully. This war would be won by quiet measures, he would not have any more battles and attacks, costing lives of innocent people. If they were going to do this, they would use any means possible to remain safe. Now he had a family and he would take care of it, no matter how small it was.

"Harry? It's time to go down soon. Have you changed yet?" his sister called through the door.

"I will be ready in 5!" he called back and swiftly got out of the velvet, glad for the fabric no longer constricting him and shrugged into some jeans and a simple black t-shirt. He met Hermione and smiled appreciatively at her green dress. "Dressing up for someone?" he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes laced their arms as they exited their quarters. "You see right through me. My only interest in this alliance is to have a dark passionate affair with the Lord of the Manor." she drawled sarcastically much to Harry's amusement.

"I thought you prefered brunets if 'Vik-toor' is anything to go by." he winked.

"Of course, you would want the blond for yourself. What is it with you and Malfoy men?" she snarked back as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Hmm..must be the way they move, all the stealthiness and dark alcoves. Makes my hormones go cha-cha." he snarked back.

"More like following them around to look at their arse. Not that it's a bad sight." Hermione muttered to herself, making Harry laugh softly.

"Thank you for the kind assessment of my posterior, Hermione. Wine anyone?" Lucius asked from behind them perfectly politely, an amused smirk gracing his lips.

Splendid.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione managed to get over her mortification and embarrassment in about 5 seconds before another smile graced her features, relaxing in the casual atmosphere. A small table for 8 was dressed and set for the four of them, Lucius was just pouring some wine himself while Severus sipped on his glass already. If someone had told her a year ago she would be having a causal dinner at Malfoy Manor with the Lord and their Professor, she would either hex them or get them committed into St. Mungos. How times changed...

Harry accepted a glass of wine from the Lord of the Manor, while the Potion Master surprisingly pulled out the chair for Hermione. She smiled in gratitude and got seated, noticing Lucius offering Harry a seat on his right side, pulling the chair out for him. She hid a smile in her own glass, making sure to speak to Harry later. It wasn't uncommon for a wizard to help another of the same gender get seated, but there were always particular circumstances. The best possible explanation would be that Lucius sensed Harry's personal preferences. She found that hard to believe however, as the man was married to a woman before. Then again, Lucius did imply he could not stand Narcissa, and that might have been an indication that he was not himself quite straight... She would have to observe him carefully over the next few days to judge that though. But for the moment, Harry would be at least warned about what might have transpired tonight.

"It is you who frowns now, Miss- Hermione." Severus' voice sounded way too close to her ear, a soft shiver running down her spine.

"I was deep in thought, I admit." she replied lightly, hinting at their previous conversation before realising his mistake in addressing her. "Finding it hard to get rid of old habits...Professor?" she asked with a grin. She was teasing Severus Snape. Surreal...

She saw the man hide a smile in his glass before their plates appeared, filled with fragrant salmon and vegetables. She would enjoy her stay in Malfoy Manor very much if the food was this great all the time. In the seat across from her, Harry noticed her interaction with the dark man, and the way his shoulders seemed to loose some of the tension usually present in his posture. He did not like the man but noticed the way Hermione seemed to gravitate to him slightly and decided not to comment.

He crossed his legs comfortably beneath the table and draped the napkin over his thighs before smiling at his rare steak. "You treat us, Lucius." he complimented, both out of courtesy and of honest appreciation. Their reception was better than he could ever have predicted. They were treated with respect, kept safe in beautiful rooms and even their dietary preferences were taken into account. Of course, it was completely possible that getting them comfortable hid Lucius' altruistic motives, but if it was indeed so, they would find out soon enough.

Lucius smiled pleasantly, making Harry realise it was not too hard getting used to such an expression on the man's face. The harsh lines were still sharp and prominent but somewhat softened and made the imposing man appear more accessible. If he thought about it, that might have been why he was finding it acceptable to put the past behind them, knowing the man was not only the Death Eater he had met in the past, but much more. "You are my guests and I would have your stay comfortable and safe. It is true however that we might have to solve the issue of the Dark Lord's influence on our persons and my Manor." Lucius replied and Harry immediately sobered.

He nodded, realising the mark was bound to their magic as he saw first hand in fourth year it could kill a man, suck the life-force out of him. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you gain the mark? What is the process?" he asked as they begun to eat.

Lucius stiffened slightly but took a sip from his glass, trying to appear neutral. "It is not a pleasant experience. We have attempted to find a latin version of the spell that burns the mark into the skin, however we have been so far unsuccessful. And we have been searching for almost two decades now."

"So the spell is in parseltongue?" Harry asked in surprise, not having thought of that.

Lucius nodded. "Yes, the language sounded like the one the Dark Lord uses to communicate with his pet." he scrunched up his aristocratic nose in distaste. "We have guessed it might be precisely in order to not allow anyone to find a reverse charm that could get rid of the mark. This way, his power is definite." he explained their suspicions.

Harry nodded after a moment. "Well the fact remains you are vulnerable to him, and if Voldemort finds out you are deceiving him, your death warrants will be immediate. We should at least attempt to get rid of the marks." he suggested.

Lucius tried not to flinch at the Dark Lord's name as he listened to the young Lord by his side. "We have tried before. What makes you think we will be more successful this time?" he asked.

Harry raised a brow and remained silent, letting the blond work it out. Lucius almost dropped his fork when the realisation hit him a few moments later. But of course! They were unsuccessful because they did not know the incantation spoken. Harry was a parselmouth and could possibly at least translate the words so they may look for a latin equivalent.

Harry leaned back in his seat with a pleased smile. "All I need is your memory of the initiation and I could very well find out what the incantation is." he confirmed the blond's thoughts. Of course he could see the apprehension immediately. Letting someone witness your personal memories was very private...intimate even. "I would ask Snape but we had a...disagreement over sharing of memories last year. I will only stay long enough in the memory to hear the incantation, nothing else. But you do realise we could free you from his reach if we do this." he continued, persuading the blond with his honest intent.

Lucius nodded, catching Severus' eye. Hermione paused mid sentence when she noticed their discussion on the use of dragon blood in potions was interrupted. "What did we miss?" she asked.

Lucius set his cutlery down. "It is possible we may be rid of our marks soon. I forgot we have a parselmouth at the table." he looked pointedly as Severus who immediately stiffened in his seat upon the suggestion. "Do not worry old friend, I will provide the memory. But perhaps it would be wise to address the matter sooner rather than later?" he raised an inquiring brow, looking at Harry.

The young Lord nodded. "I am ready when you are." he replied and they all stood from the table, moving to the nearby parlour.

Lucius carefully brought in the pensieve from his study and settle it down on the table before pausing a moment to gather his thought. The silvery string of a memory was long, as the initiation took hours and he could not separate the relevant part only. He let it float down into the pensieve and moved away, letting Harry get seated in front of it.

"When does the memory begin?" he asked, looking at the blond.

"When we gather. The initiations are immediately announced and we take turns. Due to my family and status, I was the first to go. That night 7 of us were marked." he said dispassionately, features neutral and eyes closed off.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. "When I start knocking on the table or trashing too hard, pull me out." he said and received a nod before plunging his face into the cool mist.

The room was not what he expected. From his current memories shared with Voldemort, the meetings usually took place in a large hall where he would be sitting in a throne-like chair. This was however almost 20 years ago, he realised quickly and made his way towards the front to have a clear view.

Candles lit the modest hall brightly, not leaving one dark corner to be taken advantage off. There was no grand gathering, only a few chairs to the side that were already filled with masked figures. Seven young men stood in a straight line in front of a single, simple wooden chair. Harry could recognise young Snape from the memories of his teenage years, and next to him stood a tall blond, the hair a dead give away. Lucius was handsome as a young man, even then there was an aura of self-assurance about him, but unlike other men, he aged like wine. Maybe it was simply because Harry only met Lucius when he was already in his mid thirties, but he prefered the matured features over the young sharp ones.

Not a word was said as Tom Riddle stepped inside, his shoulders covered in a heavy brocade cloak. He took a seat, crossed his legs in an elegant albeit slightly impatient gesture and ran an appraising look over the teens before him. It was undoubtedly Tom, his stature only a little less gangly than Harry could remember, but he carried himself like a proud peacock, almost too many feathers to handle.

"My loyal candidates. We meet tonight to fill our ranks with fresh blood...with new bright minds that will help us reinstate wizarding tradition, and pure blood as the elite of this realm. One by one, you will be asked to step forward and pledge yourself to me and this cause, before you are initiated fully into our ranks." he paused a moment, his gaze sweeping over the promising offering. "Lucius, step forward. I would hear your vow first."

The blond took three measured steps and kneeled, his head raised proudly as he looked at the man before him. "I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, vow on my magic my allegiance to Lord Voldemort, to follow his vision and campaign, and to be of use to cause when required of me." Lucius spoke smoothly, a speech that appeared almost practiced in its clarity.

The Dark Lord smirked and nodded, accepting his pledge. "I hear your words and accept your vow. Your first test of loyalty begins tonight. Roll up the sleeve of your left arm, Lucius. I shall give you the mark of membership that will distinguish you as the privileged, the élite."

Lucius begun to roll his sleeve up impassively but Harry could see the slightly apprehension in the way his fingers gripped the fabric a little too tightly at moments. Tom stood in front of his kneeling form and aimed his wand at the alabaster flesh of Lucius' forearm, while Harry readied himself to listen intently.

"Hashiah sethiath-" Tom begun and Harry shook his head, trying to understand the parseltongue when all of a sudden the hissing tones changed into English in his mind.

Lucius tried to stifle his cries of agony as the pale flesh darkened, blood swelling beneath the surface of the skin until a skull was formed and snake escaped its gaping jaw, twisting and knotting. He could see the pain, the unshed tears, the swallowed cries as Tom Riddle's mark settled with his life force.

Harry had enough and begun shaking, hoping his body on the outside of the pensieve was giving them the sign to release him from watching the sordid affair. He suddenly felt strong hands grip his shoulders and he was lurched backwards, gasping for air as he was pulled out of the playing memory. A shiver wrecked his frame as the cold grip of the memories lost their hold and he became aware of the strong grip upon his shoulders still remaining, grounding him to the present.

"Harry!" Hermione was cupping his cheeks, looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine..just give me a moment." he gasped, leaning back slightly, not realising it was a warm chest instead of the couch until he felt the steady beat of a heart against his back. He turned around to see Lucius still holding him somewhat from the seat next to him. "Thanks." he managed and Lucius let go, standing to put some distance between them.

A crystal tumbler of Ogden's was pressed into his hand and he downed the lot, grimacing slightly as the strong alcohol burned its way down his throat. He settled the glass down gently before leaning back in his seat.

"Well Potter, did you manage to decipher the spell or were you too preoccupied enjoying our suffering?" Severus drawled, earning himself a glare from Hermione and a frown from Lucius who did not appreciate the emotional attack on the boy after witnessing their biggest regret.

Harry turned to him and frowned as well. "There was nothing enjoyable about watching the bastard manipulate intelligent but impressionable minds into a lifetime of slavery." he said coldly, his defenses rising swiftly even when amidst shock. Instead he turned to Lucius, not awaiting the Potion Master's reply. "It's not an actual spell, something that can be translated into latin. It was the parseltongue I think that bound your magic to his. Do you have a piece of parchment?" he asked.

Lucius summoned one along with a quill and spread it on the table in front of the young man. Harry thought of the precise phrasing and wrote it down, handing the parchment back to the Lord of the Manor.

" _Bind this life force to mine, accept this man into my power. Mark the flesh to symbolise our bond, and do not leave until banished by this tongue._ " Lucius read out loud after they all took a seat, Hermione devotedly by Harry's side.

A heavy silence descended upon their group as they absorbed the words properly. "So there is no way out of it unless it is the Dark Lord who banishes the mark." Severus voiced his thoughts after a moment.

"It can be banished thought. I have to say however it does sound odd that he would put such a clause into the biding spell." Hermione countered. "Why would he tell the mark not to go before being banished?" she asked.

"He was paranoid already." Lucius answered evenly. "We have all seen that paranoia has only increased after the resurrection, but even then, he made sure to never trust anyone. If he thought someone would try to get rid of the mark themselves, he would make sure to construct the bond in a way that could only be undone by him."

Harry suddenly sat up. "No, not by him. What is that exact phrasing? 'Do not leave until banished by this tongue.' It doesn't have to be his tongue physically, he might mean he language. Parseltongue."

Hermione nodded eagerly, catching up onto his thoughts. "He has always been so self-assured about his power and skills. Maybe he did not count on the fact that there would be another speaker of the snake language in his lifetime! Under those circumstances, he would have made it specific for the mark to only be banished by parseltongue because no one else was able to speak it! That's why you couldn't find any binding latin spell!" she concluded.

"The question is, could I undo the mark based on my connection with him?" Harry asked distantly, his mind still spinning slightly.

"There is only one way to find out." Lucius said somberly. "Would you be willing to try?" he questioned.

Harry shook his head. "That is not in question. The real question is, should we try? What if it goes wrong and the mark reacts negatively?" he voiced the worry they all held.

Lucius and Severus shared a look and the blond nodded, ready to give it a try when Severus stopped him. "No Lucius, you have Draco to think about." he said sternly, pulling out one of the potions from his robes and downing it before rolling up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark tattooed across his forearm. "You may attempt to remove my mark, Potter." he said, in slight disbelief that he was allowing a Potter such great power over his life. He was however prepared for death, and the phoenix tears he swallowed would make sure he would survive at least for a little while if the mark reacted negatively.

Harry looked uncertain but Hermione squeezed his hand. "Just try to banish it. Maybe give it a reason to leave, or simply command it away. You can do it." she said supportively and released his hand.

Harry drew his wand and looked at the Potion Master, making sure this was what he wanted. "It will probably hurt, even as bad as when you were receiving it by the darkness of the magic." he warned.

"The magic was not dark, Potter. Only the intent behind it. Give the magic a reason to leave, maybe your good intent will help." Severus said impassively and set his shoulders against whatever was coming.

Harry focused on the mark and felt his magic swell up, leaving him at the first hissing note that left his lips. "I banish you, mark of the bond on this man's magic," he could see Snape stiffening in his seat in obvious pain as he held back any cries, the dark mark swirling angrily on his quickly reddening skin, fighting him, "Let there be no more bond between its master and this man, for he is unworthy to bear such a mark of loyalty." he said strongly, commanding the mark away and pressing his good intent into his magic.

Severus gritted his teeth against the agony, his whole frame shaking as he closed his eyes firmly against it. This was it, he would die. The mark will never leave him, and he would bear it into the afterlife as his shame. Suddenly the pain was over, and he let out a shuddering breath, opening his eyes slowly. He looked at the astonished faces in front of him before lowering his gaze to his forearm, finding it completely bare, unblemished and once again perfectly smooth and pale.

"It worked." Hermione whispered, still processing what they have just witnessed. Whatever Harry said, it worked. She could feel the power pulsing from him in the seat next to her, raising the fine hair on her arms.

Harry leaned back in his seat, taking a deep breath as the spell took a lot out of him. But he had to go on and do the same for Lucius before Voldemort found out about the severed connections. "Quick, secure the Manor and let's get your mark banished as well Lucius, before we have an enraged visitor." he said, spurting everyone into action.

Hermione helped Severus up and they went about locking the floo network and adding their own magic to the Malfoy wards just as precaution, as they were both keyed in and the protective spells should accept their magic. Lucius sat by Harry's side and bared his forearm, preparing himself for the pain. This time it took Harry a few moments longer to gather the remaining magic in his core before he begun the process again, pushing with all his being the good intent into his magic.

He remembered Lucius gasping once the pain was over and managed a smile of triumph at the blond before the room begun to spin and darkness swallowed him.

"Harry!"


	9. Chapter 9

"SEVERUS!" a sudden shout interrupted the young Gryffindor and her Professor from the complex warding spell they were placing upon the Manor. They immediately rushed back to the parlour, only to see Lucius lifting Harry up from the ground and carrying him in his strong arms, forgetting any magic in his haste.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as they made their way upstairs to the suite that was prepared for her and her brother.

"He fell unconscious after the spell was finished. His magical core must be depleted, which can prove dangerous." Lucius said, carrying the light weight of the young man without a strain.

Hermione nodded and ran ahead, opening doors for Lucius to pass through and unrolled covers from Harry's tidy bed so he could be placed down. Lucius was careful, minding Harry's head as he placed him down, while Hermione removed her brother's shoes and flicked her wand, switching his jeans with a comfortable pair of pyjama trousers. "Can we help him somehow?" she asked, covering Harry's unconscious form as Severus checked all vitals and cast a few diagnostic spells.

The dark man shook his head. "We should not even be in his presence currently. Depleting one's magical core a mere week before turning 17 can be dangerous. Do you remember your magical boost, Hermione?" he asked.

She nodded, thinking back to the week she had to spend in infirmary as the magic settled within her core and back into her skin. But the first few days were hellish, as the her power swirled around her body like an aura, reaching out and reacting negatively with many a stimuli. With how powerful Harry was, there was no way to predict how his magical core would react, and how it would affect his body. There have been several cases in history when a young witch or wizard died because their shell could not handle the core within, and the amount of power that was given to them.

"We can't just leave him unguarded though." she argued, worry apparent in the crease of her forehead.

"We won't. I will put heavy monitoring charms on the room to let us know if he receives his magic before the night of his birthday. Otherwise all that shell be needed is a glass of water beside bed. If he does not receive his inheritance within 24 hours after his magical core was depleted, he will heal normally and we will wait till the 31st." Lucius reassured the lioness.

"Thank you, Lucius." she said and filled a glass with a quick aguamenti for her brother before they left him to rest after warding the room.

"Would you care for some coffee and desert?" Lucius asked his guests. "I am sure we all need it this night."

After receiving nods from both, they settled back in the parlour and the elves brough them dark coffee with selection of spices and creams for the guests, as well as a Sicilian mousse desert. Severus could however see that the young woman beside him was sitting at the edge of her seat with worry, even when her hands remained steady while adding cardamom into her cup of dark roast. Distraction was in order it seemed.

"We have warded the Manor, the floo network is completely closed to off to incomers, unless the connection is permitted by a password from you, Lucius. But we have forgotten about Draco." he said, making Lucius sit up straighter.

"But of course. Aea Zabini has a secure Manor for her son and mine, of that I have no doubt. He shall be safe there for the moment, but I will still need to speak with him of affiliations. Thank Merlin he has not yet been marked." Lucius said with relief.

"There will be a reaction however." Hermione finally joined their conversation, licking some cream from her top lip before looking at the two men. "It could be both a real danger to us, or an advantage that needs to be used."

"Elaborate." Severus encouraged, glad the caffeine and sugar were hitting his system. He was not one to indulge in sweets other than luxurious dark chocolate upon occasion, but he had to admit Lucius made the right call with the desert this night.

"We could use his volatile reaction to advantage as he will be prone to make mistakes and lower guard in anger. Not a direct hit, we want no blood shed. But could start eliminating his inner circle, feeding into his fury until he himself drops guard." she suggested. "That would however mean we need to continue recruiting for our side, and swiftly. Voldemort will now be prone to attacks, on those you yourselves, and Harry and I have been associated with."

"That would be quite the list." Lucius argued.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but we would have to prioritise. My parents for one. I have cast fidelius charm on our house, with myself as the secret keeper for safety, but I wanted them out of this country, somewhere safe where they could not be traced back to me."

Lucius nodded. "I have contacts all over the world. We could have them moved, with new identities and new lives within the next two days if we moved swiftly. Is there any particular you have in mind?" he asked.

Hermione thought a moment. "Somewhere far away. Dad has always wanted to visit Peru, and mum has always loved warmth and sand. Maybe South America or Australia?" she suggested. Far away continents and new identities would hopefully keep them safe for the rest of their lives. She buried any emotion about loosing her parents, whom she loved dearly. But she was not firmly embedded in the Magical world, and while she would never forget her roots, her parents deserved to be safe, have a new start for themselves somewhere that would make them happy. For those reasons, she was willing to sacrifice seeing their happy faces ever again.

Severus could see her getting lost in thought and cleared his throat to bring her back to present conversation. "What of the Order and any other recruits you have in mind?" he asked.

Hermione pulled out her wand and focused a moment and the parchment flew into her hand. She handed it over the man and put her wand away once more. "These names are only the beginning. Some of them are members of DA, short for Dumbledore's Army, which was a defense club we started with Harry during our 5th year when Umbridge was feeding us useless formulas. You will find Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood on the list. I am certain they will follow Harry no matter what side he picked or created. And Longbottoms are one of the oldest Houses in Magical Britain. If we managed to get his grandmother Augusta to our cause, she could swing some power for us with the Wizengamot for the reformations that need to take place." she said and took a sip from her coffee, giving the men a moment to look over the list after Severus passed the parchment to the blond.

"Furthermore, as we already have Bill Weasley on our side, we are certain the twins will follow. Harry not only invested in their business, but they have been estranged from their family in the past year, and we suspect it may be because they do not agree with Molly on family matters. Their respective partners, Angelina and Alicia are former Gryffindors and Harry's old team mates from Quidditch. Dumbledore did not manage to recruit any of them, and we believe they would a great asset to our cause. A seasoned Potion Master and two master of pranks would be quite the team for our developmental unit."

"Developmental unit?" Lucius questioned, intrigued by the plans presented to them so far.

Hermione smiled. "Healing potions, curse breaking potions where Bill Weasley would be useful, and antidotes for poisons. They have been spreading widely as we are in a state of war. And the market for healing potions has been stagnating for the past two decades. The Wolfsbane needs perfecting, and if it successfully manages to suppress more symptoms around the full moon, it would create new workforce for the Magical world." she explained before turning to Severus. "I believe if we were to combine your educated mind and natural talent for potions, with the creative and innovate approach of the twins, we might be developing a revolution in the Potion industry." she said wisely.

"You have been planning this for a while." Lucius saw right through her.

Hermione blushed lightly. "Yes, for the past month." she said and summoned a thick folder from her room. "Here is more detail of possible units and divisions that we could develop. Research and Investigation for one. Investigation into public figures and members of Wizengamot, to clean up the ministry. We need a balance in the politics of both political leanings, with a neutral base that would create and anchor and provide fairer trials and law making. And an Investigation in the living conditions of Magical folk and creatures, to better understand the needs of our population and adjust laws accordingly. We would also need a bureau to collaborate with the Goblin nation, and a proper Muggle relations divisions as this war is affecting Muggle Britain as well." she said and opened the folder, putting several parchments with plans and propositions on the coffee table which has been in the mean time cleaned up by the elves.

Lucius asked whether she would like some more wine but she respectfully declined, accepting a tumbler of whiskey instead like the men. "Thank you. I would leave some of these materials with you to contemplate and form any suggestions or inquiries that we could address once Harry is feeling well again." she proposed.

Lucius nodded. "That would be quite sensible, yes. Let us take a week to look over you materials. The health of your brother and your parents safety will have to be dealt with first after all. I will make several fire calls in the morning with regard to new identities for your parents. All I request is you settle on their new names, dates of birth, and the country you wish to send them to. If I receive this information at breakfast, I will be able to put things in motion for you." he offered.

"Thank you Lucius, I am most appreciative." she replied honestly. "Cost is not an issue, I just want them safe and well taken care of." she said.

Lucius nodded and finished their drinks in silence before retiring for the night. Hermione tested the charms around Harry's bedroom, but it appeared all was well and her brother was stable, only in deep sleep. With that knowledge she took a long bath to relax her tense muscles and changed into her sleeping shorts and top to get comfortable in the heated room. It was not long before sleep claimed her, tired from the long day the emotional stress.

Unfortunately, she was not meant to rest for long. She woke up to pain, little pin pricks hurting her skin and let out a soft groan as she tried to sit up. She had only felt like this once before, when uncontrolled magic in her close surroundings was pressing against her being.

"Oh no, Harry..." she gasped and worked through the pain, getting out of bed and heading for the door to get closer. She sent her bright otter to the two men, to let them know Harry was most likely coming into his magical inheritance early as they have feared. And if the magic passing through the walls was hurting her this way, she could only imagine how it would feel when she opened the door.

Think Hermione, think. What did Madam Pomfrey do when she was tending to her? What was it she had used? She would remember this... she wished she could pace to help her think but pacing would mean more pain. If she remained still, she would minimalise the impact. What was the charm? That was when the memory of the charm hit her. She gritted her teeth and summoned her wand, taking a deep breath and waving it over the length of her and felt the shield settle over her skin, making her sag in relief as the pain stopped.

Mediwizardry could be a dangerous profession, and all members of the red cross were taught the official spell work for a so called safety bubble. It acted as an invisible shield that adapted to the skin and prevented any uncontrolled magic and life threatening curses to a mediwitch or mediwizard on a battle field where curses were flying left and right, or in extreme cases when patients could not control their magic. The incantation was not easy but she could remember the words Poppy had cast, and was able to replicate it successfully.

Now under protection, she headed into her brother's room and opened the door, feeling the magic pressing against her but at least no longer hurting her. Harry was...for the lack of a better word glowing. It was not until she opened the door that she heard the soul-shattering scream that pierced the air, immediately rushing in.

"Hermione, NO!" she heard a voice warning her but it was too late. Harry's magic suddenly pulsed and the force of it sent her crashing into the opposite wall and she knew no more of the world.

* * *

Wormtail was covering the corner of the large room, hoping the shadow of throne his Lord usually sat upon would his his trembling form. They have been in the middle of initiation when his Lord fell to his knees and begun clawing at his chest in agony, hissed screams of pain escaping his throat.

The present members of the Inner Circle and the new recruits were left stunned, only Bellatrix falling to her knees by her master's side, trying to help him and ease the pain as he thrashed on the floor.

Once the pain stopped however, their Lord begun screaming in fury and with one flick of his wrist all 5 new recruits were engulfed in the bright green light of the deadly curse, their corpses nearly blown apart at the furious incantations. Blood...there was blood everywhere. Wormtail could see the usually stoic wizards and witches of the Inner Circle tremble with fear as on by one they were hit with the Cruciatus, until all that little of his master's fury was left.

Bellatrix, whimpering through her pain got to her knees before her master and licked the blood of the young recruits of her palms, as she was one of the few who were hit with the splatter heavily. "My Lord, please let me avenge your pain. Whoever has caused it will pay dearly for hurting you.." she begged, the deranged devotion clear in her dark eyes.

The Dark Lord dismissed all but her, allowing the woman to shuffle closer to his feet as he sat at his throne, breathing heavily from the exertion and the pain. She rubbed her bloodied cheek against the his leg affectionately and he petter her wild curls.

"Bella, my most ardent follower. I know I can always rely on you." he praised, watching as she perked up at his rare words and looked at him as if a puppy awaiting her orders. "The unthinkable has happened. Lucius and Severus, two of my most trusted, have deceived me. Their marks have been banished, their loyalty to me broken."

Bellatrix looked as if she was about to cry, her bottom lip quivering. "But master, how could anyone defy you so? How could they wish to serve any other master? Surely one not as glorious as you are?" she asked.

Her deranged adoration was mostly only tolerated as she was his most skilled in torture, and her taste for blood unrelenting. But it was in moments like these that Tom knew why he tolerated her presence. "That is what I want you to find. Who severed their vows to me, and who they serve. Go now, I will expect a report soon." he said and she kissed his hand and boot reverently before disapparating as well.

"Wormtail." his voice boomed in the next moment, and the snivelling rat had no other option but to come out of hiding and kneel before his Lord.

"For your cowardice tonight, you shall be punished as well. CRUCIO!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione groaned softly as she woke up, her hand instinctively touching her head in an attempt to alleviate the pain. "Fuck that hurts..." she gasped, earning herself a highly amused chuckled.

"Now now, there is no need for such language." a deep voice sounded from beside her and she blinked her eyes open, looking up at Severus who sat by her side.

"Trust you to make fun of me when it feels worse than a migraine..urgh.." she attempted to sit up but a firm yet gentle hand pressed her back into the bed.

"My amusement does not stem from your concussion, merely from such language coming from your lips. I admit I have not heard you curse in all the years I have known you." he said with a smirk, helping her take a sip from the glass of water.

It tasted fairly disgusting and she grimaced, recognising the taste of the calming draught. "Don't get used to it as I rarely get attacked or thrown around." she drawled sarcastically, hoping a bit of humour would help with the pain. Nope, it still hurt like son of a-

Severus snorted, disrupting her thoughts. "Melodramatic Gryffindors. Always rushing in, disregarding personal safety." he said and helped her get seated.

The sun was just about to peek over the horizon, colouring the little light that came through the large windows in all shades of pink and orange. "I actually had a medical shield around me. Of course I didn't count on the fact Harry would-" then realisation of why she was hurt in the first place hit her. "Oh God, is Harry alright?" she asked, sitting up a bit straighter and immediately regretting the movement with a groan.

Severus allowed himself to roll his eyes to the heavens in exasperation and pressed her back a bit lower into the pillows. "He is well and resting under Lucius' care. The magical surges stopped an hour ago and he is stabilised. It will take a few more hours for him to regain consciousness, but his body is adapting well considering all factors." he informed the brunette.

Hermione raised an inquisitive brow. "All factors?"

Severus seemed to sober slightly. "According to the newest diagnostic spells, his magic has been bound for the past 6 years."

"WHAT?" Hermione nearly jumped in her seat with shock. "Are you saying someone was using a spell or an object to keep his magical core from developing?" she asked, completely infuriated at the implications.

Severus nodded. "It appears to have been an object, rather than a spell. We suspect some sort of a siphoning device. His magic was not merely suppressed from developing, but bound and channeled. Either into the object or another person. That way Harry's magical core did not object as it still expanded, but all above minimum magical powers have been received by someone else." he explained.

Hermione remained silent a moment, her mind processing the information with the speed of light. "I could accept Dumbledore stealing from Harry, and keeping him clueless all these years to his heritage and powers, but stealing his magic and claiming it as his own?" she asked softly, still in shock.

Severus nodded. "Your brother is admittedly a powerful young wizard. If he had managed to survive attacks from the Dark Lord almost each year with only the minimum of his magical powers, I am not surprised Dumbledore attempted such a thing. It could have been none other, that is indisputable. If we present a proof of such manipulation in court, he would receive the Kiss. Siphoning devices used on a wizard's magic without his knowledge or consent are highly illegal."

Hermione contemplated the new information a moment before looking back up at the dark man who was observing her silently. "Then that is what we will do. Voldemort first, then we proceed legally against Dumbledore. At this point, I don't care if her gets a life sentence or the Kiss. What he did to my brother is inexcusable and deserves punishment." she said firmly. All her closest may know her as a humanist but this was a war, and Dumbledore had gone too far. Channeling Harry's magic could have killed her brother, and that she would not forgive.

Severus nodded. "Let us focus on more important matters at hand. May I?" he asked permission as he raised his hand towards her head, wishing to look for any further damage.

Hermione nodded and regretted the action immediately with a soft groan of pain, making the man chuckle at her antics. His long fingers were surprisingly warm as he gently turned her head from side to side, and slid into her hair across the back of her head to feel the scalp. She winced slightly when he got to the place where her head made contact with the wall but remained silent, letting the man observe her.

She only just noticed he was not wearing the customary black robe he came to dinner with, after a few hours in the lab where he needed the padded protection. His regular clothing was still black and elegant, but simple in its nature, consisting of well tailored trousers and a shirt. He had rolled up his sleeves, most likely to not get blood on them as she noticed a bowl with healing potions and cloth soaked with her life force. "Do I have a gash?" she asked.

Severus nodded. "I have stopped the bleeding and the potions closed it. You gave us quite the scare for a moment." he said teasingly, but noticed he slight embarrassed blush. "It is covered by hair and should not scar, if that is your concern." he said and nodded, finishing with the examination before washing his hands at her bedside.

Hermione shrugged. "I've lost count of scars after the 5th year. It doesn't bother me anymore." she said honestly, her hand caressing the one on her forearm, caused by the shattered glass at the Ministry.

"It is true I have never considered you vain in nature, unlike some of your peers." Severus offered, surprising her with the observation.

"Well I could hardly care about make up and short skirts back then, with Umbridge breathing down our necks and Voldemort back at large. Times change however, and this summer was a good example. It did Harry and I a world of good to take a week's holiday, to sleep, read in a moment of quiet and indulge a little." she returned honestly. "I'm sure you could use a holiday yourself." she smiled.

Severus snorted. "I wish that was possible."

"Is it not?" Hermione asked. "Harry will need a few days to recover, Lucius will be dealing with Draco, and you have no master calling you. Perhaps you could enjoy some time to rest yourself." she suggested and pushed the duvet down, slowly standing up from the bed. She was a little unsteady and accepted the helping hand to get her legs working again.

Once Severus was satisfied with her balance, he gathered the potions and bowl to leave. "I shall give you privacy to change and see your brother if you wish. Send your Patronus if you are in need of my assistance." he offered and walked to the door.

"Thank you, Severus." she smiled. "What about my proposal for a holiday?" she asked.

Severus opened the door and turned to look back at her with an amused smirk. "I might consider it." were his parting words, accompanied by the sound of Hermione's soft laughter as he closed the door.

In the room beside her own, Harry was waking up slowly, instantly aware of the pain that vibrated in every cell of his body. He tried to grit his teeth and work through the pain, but even that proved to hurt too much and a soft pained whimper escaped his lips. He felt a warm hand gently pulling at his chin and almost choked the next instant when a liquid was slowly poured into his mouth. But by then the hand had moved to his throat, massaging it skillfully and helping him swallow.

It took a moment, but the relief came and Harry sighed softly in appreciation as the pain left him only feeling tired. His eyes were resisting but he managed to slowly blink them open and focused on the figure sitting by his side on the bed..his bed, here in the Manor. And he looked up at the blond, astonished that it was not Hermione taking care of him for a change but Lord Malfoy himself.

"Lucius..." he tried, but his throat was yet too tender after the strain of pained screams of last night.

The man hushed him and lifted his head to help him take a sip from the glass of water already prepared for Harry's waking. "Try not to talk, it will take a moment for your vocal cords to recover." he instructed in gentle tones as he got Harry comfortable once more.

He ran a few diagnostic spells over the young man's form and nodded, before pressing the back of his warm palm against Harry's cheek and forehead. "You do not appear to have a rise in temperature and your body will take a couple of days to heal but otherwise you are well." he said, smiling a little at the young man.

Harry blinked a few times, still a little unfocused before nodding at his words. He raised a questioning brow, hoping Lucius would understand his request for an explanation to the pain without having to attempt speaking.

Lucius did not disappoint and nodded. "You have exhausted your magical core getting rid of our marks, which caused you to come into your magical inheritance a little early. It was quite the sight as you received the power for over two hours. Hermione tried to help you, but your magic was too strong and rejected her presence." he noticed the instantly panicked look in Harry's eyes soothed him with his next words. "She is unharmed, Severus saw to that. And I am guessing she will be visiting you soon. For now, I will not give any more details. You need to heal, and the rest can wait. If you would allow, I will leave a dreamless potion at your bedside, which your sister can administer after her visit. It should give you 12 hours of uninterrupted rest."

Harry relaxed back into his pillow and closed his eyes a moment, relief flooding his veins at hearing no one was harmed. He was not quite sure what it meant to come into his magical inheritance, but maybe he could ask all of this later. For now, he opened his eyes again and nodded, letting Lucius know he welcomed the opportunity at uninterrupted sleep. Merlin knew he had had very little of it for in the past few years, and refused the dreamless sleep potion due to its addictive nature.

Just then Hermione knocked and came in with a smile, seeing her brother up. "May I come in?" she asked.

Lucius stood from his position and cleaned up everything but the vial on the nightstand for her. "I

shall leave you to your visit." he said and turned to leave.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly, trying not to strain his voice, but saw the man pause and turned to nod in acknowledgement before leaving them alone. Hermione crawled into the bed beside him and Harry smiled, lifting the duvet to let her share his warm cocoon. She looked tired and had a small bruise on her temple. "I'm sorry.." he spoke softly again.

Hermione got comfortable and shook her head. "Don't be silly, it's not your fault. I'm just glad you're okay. What is the potion Lucius left behind?" she asked.

"Dreamless.." Harry turned on his side, facing the young woman resting on the pillow beside his. "Will you stay? You look tired." he said and gulped a little as his throat begun to itch.

Hermione nodded and reached across him for the potion, helping Harry drink it and herself falling back asleep soon after, not realising how tired she actually was in the peaceful morning hours. Neither saw Lucius opening the door a little to check on them, leaving with a smile after seeing the siblings sleep.

* * *

Severus was just finishing his third cup of coffee. As neither have slept more than two hours the previous night, they knew it would be a long day and the elves kept popping into the dining room with a fresh pot of the brew every few minutes. "Are they both asleep?" he asked, not even turning to look around. He knew Lucius' quiet footsteps well after years of being friends with the man.

Lucius took the seat across from him and picked up his own mug, adding a little more milk into it. "I wish we could get our rest as well. But Draco is on his way back and we should discuss this." he said and handed the dark man the fresh copy of Daily Prophet.

Severus took his time finishing his cup before bracing himself and opening the the front page, instantly knowing this could be the work of only one person they all knew and loathed. Rita Skeeter.

_THE RISE OF A NEW DARK LORD?_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_It appears that the general public of Magical Britain has lost all hope for their savior returning from his honeymoon to take his responsibilities seriously once more. Unfortunately the location of the fresh couple's love nest has not yet been discovered, by no means due to lack of resources on our part here at Daily Prophet. What however worries this reported even more is the rumours of the Harry Potter's latest political agenda._

_As we have informed you in several of our previous issues, Lord Potter-Black has gained his assets before the accepted year of maturity in our lands and soon disappeared with his new bride, Lady Hermione Potter. It is however rumoured that he may be in contact with William Weasley, the eldest son from his former adoptive family. While he continues to persecute several members of the Weasley family for financial retribution that has yet to be confirmed by another party other than the Goblins at Gringotts, he appears to be forming ties with other members of said family while on vacation. This reporter has to wonder whether Lord Potter-Black is getting a taste for his power and decided to show it openly by splitting a family. Is it due to financial differences, or are political leanings on both the Weasleys' and Potter's side in question? Was that not one of tactics You-Know-Who used in the first war? Separating families and using ideological rift for his own purposes? Do we have a new Dark Lord in the making?_

_For now, Lord Potter-Black appears to be a silent, yet we have good cause to question his next move, both political with his newly gained titles, and the ones pertaining this war. This reporter will do her utmost in finding out the answers for you, our dear readers._

_For an interview with Ronald Weasley, turn to page 2_

_For a brief statement from William Weasley, turn to page 4_

Severus looked across the table at his friend incredulously. "Please tell me I have fallen asleep over our breakfast and am having the most bizarre of dreams." he drawled, looking over the article again before turning the page. Of course Ronald Weasley talked about the mistrust in the boy who was once his best friend again, riding out his 15 minutes of fame as long as he could, and in the process undermining Harry's reputation. When he looked at the brief statement from William, he nodded in appreciation that at least the man knew how to handle himself. He denied any claims of coercion or political planning, merely said he had visited with Harry to discuss business of financial retribution between their families. Nothing more, nothing less. He would be a great asset.

Lucius waited patiently until Severus folded the paper again and poured them each another cup of the rich brew. "She will have to be dealt with. Or we will have to suggest containing the media in a different way once Harry and Hermione are well enough." before he could however proceed with further elaboration on his plans, the flames in the fireplaces turned green and a pale Draco stepped through the floo.


	11. Chapter 11

Within the next few minutes, Lucius had three sleeping teenager beneath his roof. They made sure Draco was well, even if in apparent shock, and made him lie down. There was always time to ask questions later, but the well being of his son was Lucius' primary concern for the moment. He put an alarm on the room to let him know if Draco woke up or was in need of help, and went back to sit down with Severus.

"As Hermione said last night, we need to hasten in action, rather than further planning. Dumbledore has no information so far on the removal of your mark, we may use that to our advantage to spy on the Order, and to get some of the members on our side."

Severus nodded. "A few more days of seeing the old goat's face will not hurt me." he drawled sarcastically, even though being in the man's presence was already proving a strain. The constant prodding at his mental shields, avoiding all drinks in the Headmaster's presence and listening to his half-sane mutterings were however already proving a strain.

"Move into the Manor." Lucius startled him with the sudden request.

Severus raised an inquisitive brow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Leave Hogwarts, come live at the Manor once our plans are set in motion. We both know Hogwarts is not your home, neither is Spinner's end. I would have my old friend protected and useful here." Lucius elaborated.

Severus observed him closely. He enjoyed the privacy of his own home, but knew it was barely quarters with walls and bed. Spinner's end was falling on his head as he spent less and less time there, and Hogwarts was never a true home with the constant interference from the Headmaster and the loud dunderheads. He would have peace at Malfoy Manor, and his own privacy if he wished so. It was a tempting offer, but a rather short-term one. "I would not wish to impose for many a year on you."

Lucius shook his head. "We are practically family, Severus. Do not be hasty with declining my offer. Think on it." he suggested.

After a long moment Severus finally nodded. "I shall think on your proposition."

Lucius smiled. "Very well. Now, let us rest with the children. I bet they will keep us on our toes at night." he drawled in an imitation of a perfect little housewife, making his friend laugh as they made their way to sleep as well. One never knew with the two Gryffindors and his moody son when they would get the chance to sleep again.

…...

A week had passed since Harry came into his magical inheritance, and what a week it was. Hermione smiled into her tea just thinking about it. Harry's magic slowly begun to sink back into his skin a couple of days after it was received, but it would still come out and coin around him in moments of extreme emotions. Hermione could have sworn Lucius had this odd glint in his eye every time he was present for such an occurrence. _Slytherins, always so attracted to power..._ she thought with a small huff, but knew deep down they were not the only ones. Who was not attracted to power of such magnitude? It was quite beautiful, Harry's aura darkening suddenly when he felt in extremes, the magic coiling around his frame like small waves around a stony shore and sending a shiver down her spine. Yes, everyone was attracted to power.

But there was something about Lucius still that she had not figured out. He had looked after both his son and Harry diligently, always treated her brother with greatest of respect, and appeared to have a smile always at the ready for the brunet. In all honesty it was a little funny, and she had to stop the chuckle that threatened to bubble up by taking another sip from her cup. Smiles, occasional courtesy touches during interactions, clear concern for well-being...Lucius could be making his move soon. She could only hope for two things. One, her brother was ready for a predator of Lucius' caliber, and two, hopefully the elves had some popcorn to munch on while she took a back seat and watched.

This time a chuckle did escape her and she noticed everyone at the table turned to look at her inquisitively. "Oh I'm sorry, don't let me interrupt your breakfast. I was merely amusing myself by imagining Dumbledore's face when he is sentenced in court." she smiled, her amusement clearly contagious.

She suddenly felt hit breath upon her ear, followed by Severus' deep voice which only prolonged the deep shiver that traveled down her spine. "As pleasant as such an image is to think over, the Dark Lord comes first."

Hermione turned her head to the side a fraction, not wishing to bump their noses. "Well, he's one soldier down already." she said, her lips twisting into a smile that could only be called vindictive.

It was true, they have manged to hit the Dark Lord where it would sting most. Bellatrix. Severus leaned back in his seat as the memory of only three days past entered his mind once more.

" _Draco, I only ask you to listen to reason. I know you have been socialized into believing the Drak lord has all the answers but times have changed. This is a matter of keeping our family safe, our lives and future happiness unharmed." Lucius explained for what seemed like the millionth time._

_The young blond was sulking in the armchair across from him, still frowning at Harry who sat by Lucius' side, engaging in a quiet unobtrusive conversation with Hermione over tea. After being attacked in France but Blaise himself of all people, he was admittedly shaken. And the fact that the marked young man tried to kill him on the Dark Lord's orders was not only shocking but served to turn most of his personal beliefs around. Severus could see Draco was just struggling to process all the changes in his life over the past couple of weeks, and hoped his godson would settle his mind soon in peace and give the grey side a shot._

_The dark man caught Lucius' eye and shook his head slightly to indicate it was no use to speak further on the matter until Draco had time to process, when suddenly he saw the blond stiffen in his seat. His hand shot out to close around Harry's forearm, the young man falling silent instantly when he noticed the slight alarm in their host's posture._

" _What is it?" Harry asked Lucius quietly._

" _I can feel her...Bellatrix, she is trying to gain access to the Manor by finding a way around the wards." the blond replied just as softly, but in the deep tension that settled over room, his words were almost deafening. He had spent enough time around the deranged witch to smell her magical signature from miles away. This was quite the situation. He did not fear for his wards, but her snooping directly at his Manor was bold, and spoke of Dark Lord's haste in punishing him and Severus for getting rid of the mark._

" _Let her in." Hermione said calmly, all heads turning to look at her incredulously at such a suggestion._

" _Lower the wards, make it appear as if she managed to get inside on her own to make her feel a bit more cocky about her achievement. I will be upstairs with Draco, Severus can take await her in the near the staircase and monitor the hall under a disillusionment charm, and Lucius and Harry will guard the parlour and dinning room where she is likely to look for us at the this hour. The aim is to capture and immobilize, not take life for the moment. Kill only when there is no other option." she explained, warning them all this was merely a trap._

_Draco looked ready to protest but she took him by the arm and apparated them upstairs where he could argue with her if he wanted, where Bellatrix could not hear them. Or perhaps would hear them, which could lure her past the staircase where Severus could trap her. The dark man nodded to Lucius. "Give me 30 seconds to station myself." he said before leaving the parlour in search of a position that would allow him advantage over the long hall._

_Lucius counted out patiently and motioned for Harry to stand and follow him to the other side of the parlour, with a clear view at the door. The heavy velvet curtains provided a great shade for the corner they managed to squeeze themselves into. Harry wanted to protest at Lucius' protective stance over him but the blond only gave him a look to say there was time to argue later. This was Bellatrix they were talking about and if Lucius started the attack, he would distract her feeble mind well enough for Harry to capture her._

" _30." Lucius said softly, Severus' time up and he focused on pealing the layers of the protective charms on his Manor in one place, slowly so it would appear Bellatrix' skills were gaining her quiet access._

_She appeared quietly just outside the door to the parlour, a large deranged grin spreading across her face. She was clearly pleased with herself. It was then in the moment of her triumph, and before she could even start walking around and hurting anyone that Severus immobilized her from his position, following by Lucius' firmly spoken Incarcerous. They had her. It was over in mere seconds and Harry was quite surprised it was really that easy._

_He nonetheless sent his patronus to Hermione, the proud stag shining brightly as he galloped up the stairs in search of his sister. She and Draco popped back down a few moments later, the sight of a contained Bellatrix making their bickering cease. Lucius made sure the bindings on her form were tight enough, while Severus stood guard on the other side of her body, prepared to knock her out in an instant if she broke the Petrificus._

_What they did not expect was the soft growl of rage that escaped Harry's lips at the sight of the dark witch. His magic burst from his skin and coiled and slashed around him wildly as he kept looking at the person who took his only parental figure he had left from him. Sirius. Harry was deaf to everything around, only the singing voice telling him she killed Sirius Black playing on a loop in his mind as he advanced on her. He almost managed a successful Cruciatus that day in the ministry, maybe now he would have better luck-_

" _OUCH! What the hell Hermione?" he gasped and held his stinging cheek, looking at his sister like she was the crazy one in the room._

" _I could see murder in your eyes, you need to calm down Harry." she said calmly. "Do you really want to kill her?" she asked in the heavy silence that settled on the hallway._

_Harry looked into her eyes, contemplating her question silently. Did he really want to commit murder? Have another person's blood on his hands and possibly tear his soul for this? But it really be murder? Was it only revenge? Did Bellatrix deserve a fair trial after all her actions? Did he have the right to decide her fate? And the answer that spilled from his lips both surprised him, and strangely seemed right even when all the emotions and questions swirled in his mind. "Yes."_

_His answer rang out, startling almost everyone. Hermione however only looked at her brother calmly. She knew what Harry had been through, and while she would never consider him a killer, she could not be surprised by his wish for revenge. But was it really revenge? Was it not only justice served in a manner that was not exactly ethically? They all knew if Bellatrix was to be put to trial, she would receive the kiss. But could they wait until the Wizengamot was restored into a neutral enough state to be fair when the Ministry was being taken over by the Dark side even as they were speaking? And so she made her own decision._

" _You do realise that killing her will not bring Sirius back." she said softly._

_Harry froze slightly at her words, but stood his ground. "I know. But my answer doesn't change." he said firmly, his voice hardened._

_Hermione nodded. "Alright." she consented, further surprising the occupants of the hall._

" _WHAT?!" Draco interrupted the moment of silence. "You can't just kill her!" he objected heavily, stepping forward. "Father, surely you will not allow this!"_

_Lucius looked at his son, knowing he was having a hard time still accepting the truths of their current position. Bellatrix might have been family through Narcissa, but she would not hesitate in killing her family. And neither would Lucius under the circumstances. "Draco, I do not ask you to condone this act, neither are you required to be present, but your Aunt will die tonight." he said clearly, his tone cold when he spoke the witch's name._

_Draco looked at his father incredulously and backed away before running up the stairs into his room, leaving the room quiet once more. Severus was observing the young witch quietly, his assessment of her once again completely changed. Who would have thought that a Gryffindor and a person with such strong ethical and moral code could condone murder, even if the death was deserved? He would never cease to be surprised by both Potters._

_Lucius looked Hermione across Bellatrix' immobile body. "What are your thoughts?" he asked, wondering at her reasoning as much as Severus did._

_Hermione looked at her brother silently for a moment before nodding. "Even if we delivered Bellatrix to the Ministry for justice to be served, the chances of that happening are very slim. She would either be rescued by one of the darkly inclined employees, receive a life sentence in Azkaban instead of the kiss by the currently fearful Wizengamot, or be rescued from Azkaban by her master even before she could get a trial. He did it once, he wouldn't hesitate to do it again now that dementors are on his side. If we want to further enrage him, feed into his paranoia and make him slip, why not do it through his most valued asset?" she reasoned, all present knowing her words rang true._

" _I hear a 'but' a the end of that sentence." Severus observed rightfully._

" _That's because there is one." Hermione said calmly. "If she is to die, we will do it in the most humane possible way, even if she doesn't deserve it for her actions." she said firmly._

_Severus nodded. There were the morals and ethics he knew her so well for. They all wished for as little blood spilled as possible in this war, yet some would die, and they all knew the inevitability of that truth. Bellatrix was too deranged, too far gone to ever repent for her actions even if sentenced in a fair trial._

" _The Killing Curse would be the quickest." Lucius said dispassionately. He and Severus had killed before. Had to kill before in order to save their own lives, sometimes without their knowledge when under Imperius even. Killing Bellatrix would cause little ruffling of his morals._

" _No." Hermione however said firmly. "No one is tearing their soul for her in such a way. It's not worth it. She is not worth it."_

" _Then what do you suggest?" Severus asked, and received a smile which seemed almost strange given the situation._

" _Poison." she said simply, surprising him with the simplicity. A fast working poison that would see Bellatrix dead within seconds, no soul-splitting with the Killing Curse, and no suffering for the mad woman. No matter the fact that it was still technically murder, it was highly humane and for that Severus commended her._

_Wordlessly, he reached into his protective robes and pulled out a small vial of dark purple liquid. He had brewing only an hour ago and did not have the chance to change yet, now grateful as he carried a plethora of healing and combat potions inside his robes at all times. "The venom a Basilisk, highly concentrated. She will be dead within 10 seconds if we give her 5 drops." he said, handing the vial to Hermione._

_She however shook hear head. "As much as I want to, I can't." she admitted softly._

" _I will." Harry surprised them all a moment later, his gaze fixed on the bound woman at their feet. Severus exchanged a look with his oldest friend and nodded, handing the vial to young Lord. Harry knelt down and pulled the witch's mouth open easily, his hands trembling slightly, but nonetheless he went through with it, dripping several drops of the poison into her throat, rubbing it for her to swallow. Once he stepped back, Lucius released the Petrificus but tightened the black ropes around Bellatrix' form as they quietly watched her trash for a moment until life left her deranged eyes and her form stilled once more._

_A heavy silence fell over all present before Harry turned to leave. "Send her body in front of the offices of Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter just might find it in herself to write about someone else than_ _me for a change." he threw over his shoulder before making his way up the stairs._

_Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Lucius. "I would appreciate a bottle of your whiskey tonight. I will make sure Harry is alright." she said and received it only in moments, the blond's silent consent before she left as well._

" _Go." Severus said to his friend. "I will arrange for the portkey to send her to the location. You have Draco to take care of." he said and received a clap on the shoulder from the blond who left him to deal with the corpse gratefully..._

"Severus?" Hermione repeated softly, not wanting to draw attention to them.

The Potion Master shook his head and focused once more on the present. "My apologies, Hermione. I was but lost in thought." he said and she looked at him knowingly, as if sensing where his mind had wondered.

"Don't worry. We will see an end to this war very soon." she said, looking around. The table was heaving with food, and almost all the spaces were occupied. Luna, Neville and his Grandmother, the twins and their respective partners, Oliver, Susan, and Nymphadora Tonks. All present and having breakfast with them after last night's meeting at the Malfoy Manor where all agreed to join the grey side of this war, and establish better lives for themselves. "Very soon." she smiled, her eyes sparkling almost prophetically.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco Malfoy was sulking. Full on, pouty lip, moody thoughts, locked doors sulking. He could not understand, no, not even fully comprehend the fact that his best friend would kill him as if he was no one. They grew up together, Blaise and him, and while there were rarely true friendships for those who were in Slytherin, Draco had always believed friendship was what they have shared with the half-Italian. Alas, it seemed power was more important to Blaise than Draco himself.

And then his father had to go and ally himself with Potter and his mudblood 'sister'. Of course, as if the fates were not already pissing on him enough. How was he supposed to get along with the brat and his tag-along know-it-all? They still had half a summer to get through before school, ad they could not let him spend it in peace. And now their house was full of other gryffindors and even, Merlin forbid, Weasleys. It was a veritable nightmare.

He sighed and finally got out of bed, intent on going to the library to pick something that would keep his mind busy and away from sulking. Sulking equaled wrinkles, and that was simply not acceptable. As he entered the hall, he noticed a figure in a bright yellow dress dance down the hall towards him, the sight compeltely perplexing. This was his home, and there was someone dancing down his hallway. As it turned out, it was the Loony girl, her eyes as always a little vacant and dreamy as she smiled at him.

"Draco Malfoy. You have a beautiful home. But too many nargles on all those wooden beams, just waiting to take over your mind." she sighed.

Draco lifted a brow, shaking his head. "Nargles are imaginary creatures and you are mad. Why does Potter even think you will be any ise of him?" he snickered cruelly, knowing he was perhaps too harsh but it felt too good letting his emotions out.

Luna's eyes suddenly sharpened, piercing the young Malfoy's very soul with their intensity. "Because the value of a person does not reside only with their apparent skill. Harry loves me as I love him, as a friend. And even if I was no use to him, he would value me enough to include me. Can you say that someone would do the same for you, Draco Malfoy?" she asked with a smile before turning on her heel and heading in the opposite direction.

Suddenly feeling completely deflated and somewhat unsettled, Draco headed back to his room. He could always buy a cream for his wrinkles, and buy a potion for the indigestion. Yes, that is what the feeling beneath his ribcage must be, indigestion...

* * *

Harry sighed softly and leaned back in the comfortable leather chaise, feeling the magic vibrate over his skin in a wish to be expelled somehow. Breakfast had been an interesting affair with everyone present, but so had this past week been. After he rested, they realised taming his magic would be quite an issue for at least a few days while it settled again into his core. It was a little funny, but equally embarrassing. Tickling Hermione during day just by reaching with his magic towards her provided quite some amused, unfortunately it would often become a little wild and break something like a lamp or a plate. So he made a better attempt at controlling it but it was unfortunately still proving a challenge even though a week had already passed since his inheritance.

Thinking back on the past days, his thoughts turned dark as he recalled Bellatrix, and Skeeter's following article where she discussed it must have been Voldemort, as no one from the light side would have killed another. That morning Harry broke all plates present at the table without even moving, his magic so wild at the implications of the article. Was he a monster for delivering justice? For ridding their world of the madness of a woman who was a danger to not only herself but all of them?

At least they managed to move along their plans nicely. And all thanks to the initiative of one William Weasley who talked to his twin brothers about the cause in faith that they would immediately come on board. And they did, with Angelina and Alicia firmly by their side. It did not take long for them to contact the old quidditch team mates, and for Hermione to write a letter to Neville who included his gran, Luna and Susan Bones. The biggest surprise however remained that no one flinched when it became apparent the meeting was to be held as Malfoy Manor. Perhaps it was due to the fact that a grey side would be nothing without the balance of both inclinations, Harry did not know himself for sure. But Lucius had been the perfect host and once the discussion turned towards what could be achieved if they succeeded, there was not one person left unconvinced for their cause.

Harry's thoughts ran freely as he closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the silence and the smell of old books. Maybe he would one day understand why Hermione adored to spend so much time in the library. The one at Malfoy Manor was certainly grand and peaceful. Perhaps it was the fact that the Hogwarts library was never quite private enough, as Harry would imagine such a space to be. Spending half of your life in a cupboard does alter one's idea of space and living conditions...

He shook his head and blinked his eyes open to look up at the ceiling in contemplation. Tomorrow was his birthday, he would officially turn 17 and be able to swing more power in the Ministry if he so wished. But to do that, they still had Voldemort to take down, and that would prove challenging to put it lightly. A smile however stretched his lips, remembering hearing Hermione talk about a small celebration. And they had plenty to celebrate. The grey side growing, Voldemort's security and Inner circle crumbling, Dumledore soon to face legal charges... perhaps they could take a break from all the planning and responsibilities for one night and enjoy themselves.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and Lucius stepping inside, head lowered over a book as he seemed to not notice Harry at all. The regal blond crossed the room towards the table and placed the aged tome down on the mahogany table. Harry smiled and silently cast a protego around himself before he spoke.

"Lucius.." he called to the man softly, noticing the wand instantly aimed at his heart and curse on the tip of the tongue. The shield was however in the end not necessary as Lucius realised it was only Harry and no hidden attacker. No one could of course blame him for such a reaction after years in servitude of a crazed man.

"Harry, I must congratulate you. I have not been startled in such a manner in many years." Lucius said smoothly and put his wand back into its holster, turning to close the book he had been previously studying.

"What has you so captivated?" Harry asked and stood from the chaise to walk closer.

Lucius caressed the top of the tome, a smile playing on his lips. "It is one of my family heirlooms. 'Grimoire Cinereus' is a very old spell book dating back to the times of Spanish inquisitions. It may be loosely translated as the 'Ashen Grimoire'. My family has a history of wizards and witches associated with dark intent, but the witch who wrote this was exceptional." he explained, indicating for Harry to take a seat if he so wished. The young man pulled out a chair and sat close, observing the beautiful leather binding as he listened to the story of Malfoy family.

Lucius joined him at the table and continued. "She was a Malfoy by birth, a rare feat as often our family suffered with only one heir, and that being male. Salecia, that was her name, fled her family home and fell in love with a muggle. Yet the man who later became her husband died of tuberculosis and she struggled to provide for her three children. She begun using magic more freely, tied more closely to the elements that surrounded her. To us it is the old Magic. To her, it was her inheritance. Until she was discovered by the locals. In fear, she wrote all spell that she had invented, both with good intent, and the ones more ethically ambiguous. This grimoire is all that is left as her legacy. Her children were all burned with her, as the locals feared the demon within their mother has passed onto them through her breast."

Harry reached towards the beautiful Grimoire. "May I?" he asked softly, his eyes sad at such a pointless death.

Lucius nodded and let him explore the tome with his hands, noticing the great respect Harry showed in turning the old pages. "I was looking at some of the spells, hoping there would be something of use against the Dark Lord. I do however admit I always get lost in the beauty of the diagrams and drawings when I leaf through." he inclined his head almost in a self-deprecating gesture, even though he was hardly repentant for finding pleasure and enjoyment in all manner of things.

Harry closed the tome gently and smiled. "It appears of great value to you I am still not done yet going through the Potter heirlooms, but hopefully I will have more time to do so once we have a little less weight on our shoulders."

Lucius merely looked at him quietly for a moment before standing. "Come, I wish to show you something." he said and offered the young man his hand.

Harry accepted with a curious smile, letting Lucius lead him down, outside the glass door of the winter garden. "Where are we going?" he asked a little impatiently, looking around.

"But a moment longer." Lucius promised, leading him through the blooming garden. "Look at the apple trees, harvest is just around the corner." he said, pointing at the trees heaving with rounded fruit.

Harry took a deep breath, enjoying the beauty of Malfoy gardens. They were so vast, with fountains, trees, flowers, elegant seating and benches around the perimeter. Summer was a season that suited the gardens most, as it showed them in their full glory. It was really but a moment until they rounded a corn and found themselves in front of a barn.

"What do you need a barn for? Do you keep the crops from those fields preserved there?" Harry asked curiously, noticing the golden pplanes surrounding the Malfoy property.

Lucius chuckled. "It is not only a barn. Come." he said and they walked around the building until the familiar smell hit their senses.

"Stables? You have horses?!" Harry asked, never having ridden a horse before. It looked so wonderful on the Dursleys' television, and he had always wanted to give it a try.

"Do you ride?" Lucius asked, wondering if the young man truly did..in more than one way. Perhaps his slight innuendo translated into his question, and it would be interesting to see if the brunet would pick up on it. Surely he was not completely oblivious.

And true to his thoughts, Harry blushed slightly under his gaze and both at the question that hid more meaning than could be detected at first sight. The question was, would he answer both inquisitions? Would he allow Lucius any further approaches? Of course he had noticed the glances, the small touches, the gallant behaviour... Lucius was a man of great beauty and maturity. And most certainly experience. One did not move with such prowling confidence if they did not have great experience and thirst for pleasure of many kinds. Could he allow himself to trust Lucius not only in their cause but with himself however?

Taking a leap of faith, he smiled shyly. "I have never ridden before. But I would love to, if you taught me how." he said evenly yet softly, watching Lucius for a close reaction.

The man's grey eyes darkened with passion and the gaze aimed at him gain so much heat at his words that Harry felt a pleasurable shudder run over his spine. Harry could feel his magic escaping his skin and reaching out towards the blond but he closed his eyes tightly and tried to pull it back, not wanting to hurt Lucius.

He felt a sudden touch on his cheek, the large warm palm shocking him out of his concentration as he opened his eyes to see the blond standing much closer than he had been before. "Deep breaths, concentrate on being one with your magic...let it slowly retreat in its own time." he guided gently, and Harry found himself soothed by the rich tones of Lucius' voice, feeling his magic caress the man in his close proximity before finally retreating into his skin.

"Thank you." he breathed, "I didn't want to hurt you." he said, his magic still humming over his skin and sending occasional pleasurable ripples through him.

Lucius appeared collected, yet the powerful magic that caressed him so delicately had set his blood on fire. Being near Harry was like the dream come true for those who were used to being around power. Sweet, pleasurable pain. "You did not hurt me Harry, your magic appears to react well with mine." he smiled.

"Can the magic of two wizards not react well?" The young man asked a little curiously, trying to hide how much the strong presence of the man affected him.

It however did not escape Lucius and he leaned just a little closer. "In many ways. If the wizards were powerful enough to sense the other's magic freely with their own, it could react negatively. My magic however accepts yours on my skin." he almost purred in explanation.

Harry struggled with this unfamiliar feeling, excitement and slight weakness in limbs swirling within him. Even if he wanted to put more space between them, he wouldn't be able to. And the next moment all space left between them was gone as Lucius suddenly pressed their bodies together and claimed his lips firmly, with gentle passion that spoke in consideration for Harry's inexperience. Not prepared for the reaction of his body, Harry let the soft meowl of pleasure escape his throat as he was kissed as never before. Sure, he had kissed Cho, but she was crying with guilt even then and it hardly felt right. And with Ginny it was always strange, as if he should not be touching her when he already felt more inclined towards his own sex. But this...this kiss was unlike anything he expected a kiss to be.

His body naturally moulded into Lucius' wider built as the blond spread his lips with his tongue and claimed him. There was no other way to name it, Lucius was claiming him. With every kiss, with every breath, and with the way his arms curled around Harry's hips to hold the young man securely into his warmth. Harry couldn't resist curling his arms around the man's strong shoulders and gave as good as he got, even though he submitted to the pleasures Lucius brought with his tongue readily and easily.

Lucius finally broke their kiss, ending it slowly with one last nibble at Harry's plump bottom lip. Harry blinked a little before his vivid eyes focused on the blond once more, not relinquishing his loose hold on the blond's neck. "I thought you wanted to teach me how to ride?" he whispered, a cheeky glint in his eyes as a smile stretched across his lips.

Lucius chuckled huskily. "Patience, dear Harry. How about we begin with the riding done in the saddle?" he countered, making the brunet laugh.

As quickly at the intimacy between them came, a sense of ease settled in just as swiftly after they parted from their embrace. There was no need to discuss what transpired between them. They lived in a world of war, and no matter his inexperience, Harry knew he would not regret a single moment spent with Lucius, or giving himself to him. Who knew what the future could possibly bring?


	13. Chapter 13

"I swear to Merlin if this blasted thing blows up in my face again, I will-"

"Hermione!" Severus chuckled and came to stand by her side, looking into the softly bubbling cauldron. "This particular antidote is so volatile because you have to add the 10 venoms in first before stabilising it. Even certified Masters admit its difficulty. You have great patience, use it." he encouraged. The colour, smell and consistency were all correct so far, she would hopefully be successful in brewing it this time.

He had to hold in another chuckle at the sight of her. Hermione was currently frowning at the potion, teeth worrying her soft bottom lip as she checked the journal every few moments to make sure the steps were correct. Her black t-shirt had two holes in it from the last time she attempted this particular potion and did not put up a shield quickly enough. And her already wild hair was a full on lion mane, having escaped the confines of a hair band long minutes ago and now only getting in the way. Alright, maybe it was time for an intervention.

Severus swiftly put a statis charm on the whole cauldron, startling Hermione from her brewing, and shook his head. "You have been brewing for the past 9 hours. Perhaps it is time for a break. Come." he encouraged, leading her to a seat on the other side of the lab where they kept a table for research notes and tea.

Hermione sat down a little heavily and rubbed her hands across her face. It has been a long day, brewing various healing potions so they were stocked up, and some antivenoms as poisons were very much back in fashion in the wizarding world. Sometimes she wondered at the medieval practices that still persisted within their community. Tradition, sure. But practices that were clearly too dated for the modern philosophy and lifestyle? But that was one of the things they would be changing, making progress, right? Before that happened however, she needed to brew that freaking antidote...

"Hermione?" she was startled by a hand at the nape of her neck and looked up. Severus was standing by her side and handing her a steaming cup of tea.

"I'm sorry, I was miles away. Thank you." she smiled and tiredly sipped at the liquid lifesaver.

Severus nodded and sat by her side. "Did you take a break for lunch?" he asked, not sure as he himself had been completely immersed in his brewing.

Hermione shook her head and just to confirm her words, her belly begun to rumble, making her blush. Severus only chuckled. "Perhaps it is time we leave brewing for the day."

Hermione nodded and was just about to stand up when a warm hand cupped hers on the tabletop. She looked at Severus in surprise and waited to hear what he had to say. Severus looked at the beautiful young woman before him and his previous moral struggle seemed to vanish from mind. "Hermione, would you consider having dinner with me this eve?" he asked.

"We always dine together, Severus." she said in surprise. And it was true. Whether consciously or not, they always sat side by side at the dining table.

"Yes, but others are present as well." he indicated. "I was wondering if you would join me in my private rooms for dinner, for a change."

Hermione contemplated the man himself and his offer for a moment. Over the past weeks she had had time to see more of the man, and less of the spy and professor she was used to. And she was enjoying what she saw. Meticulous manners, wonderful humour and a great mind that challenged her and supported her equally. Perhaps it was time they acknowledged the developing bond between them. "Sure, I would love to. Let me freshen up and I will join you shortly." she smiled and finally stood from the table. "I will not be long."

"Take your time, if your hunger allows it." Severus teased lightly as they made their way up the stairs.

He had agreed to take permanent residence in Malfoy Manor, at least until the war was over and he would be able to really begin living under his own rules. The wing across from the one occupied by Harry and Hermione was all for Severus, with his private rooms, personal parlour if he wished to entertain his own company, and a private library that Lucius was more than happy to provide for him. Luna Lovegood, whose father was killed several months ago by Death Eaters, was offered rooms in the guest wing and had accepted graciously the invitation to stay at the Manor for her own protection. Their evening meals were getting livelier with the number of people who would stop by either for a visit, or with new information from the Order and the Ministry. It would be pleasant to have a quiet dinner, just the two of them. And it would provide opportunity for Severus to go ahead with his proposition for the talented witch.

Hermione was standing in front of her closet, looking through her dresses and wondering what to wear. She didn't want to appear overdressed for a simple dinner, but then she didn't know what to expect. It was a bit surprising that Severus was inviting her into his new private rooms, but what if it was merely a friendly or academic gesture? Has she been reading him wrong? In that case it might be awkward to go for one of her nicer dresses.

She heard the door open and close, wondering whether it was her brother. "Harry?" she called, making sure the towel was safely tied around her still damp body.

Harry peeked into her room and smiled. "Hello sister dearest." he positively sing-songed as he stepped closer.

Hermione's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline and a wicked grin curved her lips. "Is that a hickey on your neck?" she asked, looking at the purple lovebite forming on Harry's pulse point.

"Err...if I say no, would you believe me?" he asked innocently, but instantly knew Hermione wouldn't let it go that easily. "Alright, I give up! No need for your cynical eyebrow!" he laughed and went to sit in one of the armchairs Hermione kept in her room for reading. "Lucius taught me how to ride today." he said, waiting for the reaction.

Hermione turned around to look at him instantly with a gasp. "You didn't!"

"Oh yes I did. The horse was called Hades, and Lucius taught me how to guide it into canter and all." Harry replied cheekily, easily evading the shoe flying at his head.

"Don't to that to me again!" she waggled her finger at him comically, reminding Harry of the Looney Tunes characters his cousin Dudley adored. "Besides, I doubt it was the horse that gave you that hickey." she pointed out.

"Nope, that would be Lucius." Harry grinned excitedly.

Hermione chuckled. "I would ask how it was, but it's written across your face." she winked. "Did he propose a relationship to you, or are you just having fun?" she asked, always worrying for her brother.

"We didn't exactly talk about it. We didn't...talk much." Harry admitted with a blush, making Hermione laugh again.

"Just make sure you enjoy yourself and he doesn't hurt you." was all she said and huffed again as she could not make a choice. "Would you help me? I don't know which one to pick."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Are you fussing over a dress for dinner? I have never seen you do that before. It's just dinner like any other day." he said, a small frown forming on his forehead in concern.

Hermione shook her head. "It isn't and that's the problem. I am having dinner with Severus, as in a private dinner. But I don't know if it's just a friendly one or...you know." she said a gesticulated distractedly, her eyes on purple dress before her. Purple, the colour of royalty. No, the cut would not do. Maybe the red... It was only then that she realised Harry was laughing. At her.

She turned around and glared at her brother, but his laughter was too contagious and she chuckled as well. "Would you stop? I'm serious."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. It's just that you're having dinner with Snape. I can imagine Dumbledore's face going green if he ever heard one of his professors is fraternising with a student." Harry's grin turned positively evil.

Hermione just shook her head. "And you spend one day kissing a Slytherin and already he rubs off on you." she teased.

"Oh there was rubbing..." Harry muttered, blushing even though he was enjoying the teasing.

"Urgh. Focus, please?" she indicated the closet.

"What do you want my opinion for? You know much more about fashion than I ever will." Harry shrugged but stepped closer. "What about the purple you are holding?" he suggested.

"I don't like the cut."

"The red?"

"House colours, not the best of ideas."

"The blue one is nice."

"The zipper on the back itches."

Harry sighed in exasperation. "Alright. I tried, I failed, I'm going. Just remember, you can never go wrong with a little black dress...or something like that. Your words." he said and left the room.

Hermione perked up. Well that would be simple and elegant, but the reason why she didn't pick it in the first place was that she wanted at least one of them to be a bit colourful. Then again, this was Severus. Would he really care what she looked like? Of course! He was a man not a monk, and that realisation made her begin stressing again. Where was her logical thinking when she needed it most...

…...

Severus thanked the elves who have just brought in their plates, and moved to open the door when Hermione knocked. Right on time as always, he thought. But even that escaped him when he opened the door to his rooms and saw Hermione standing there in a short dress, black as the night. The sweetheart neckline emphasized her curves, her skin appeared golden in the evening glow of candles and her hair was wild as ever around her shoulders. She was quite a sight and Severus shamelessly indulged in looking.

"Hello Severus, may I come in?" she asked with a smile, appreciating the man out of his usual protective robes which hid his lean but toned physique.

"Please, do." Severus stepped to the side too let her inside, giving Hermione some time to look at the bookshelves present in his private parlour.

"I didn't know you were fluid in Greek." she said, her fingers gently caressing some of the spines.

Severus pulled his gaze away from her figure and walked closer. "Yes, my mother insisted that every scholar needed to be able to read fluidly in both Latin and Greek. Some of our best philosophers come from the Ancient eras, and I have developed a liking for them." he admitted.

"I am admittedly struggling a little with Tacitus at the moment. I am working my way through his complete works but am stuck on the Agricola. His written Latin is different to what I am used to." Hermione admitted after a moment before turning back towards her friend.

Severus nodded. "I would not object to helping you clarify his writing. He was quite the historian, I must say."

Hermione however chuckled. "And again we find ourselves in the position of a teacher and a student. I am beginning to think you prefer it that way." she teased lightly as they walked over to the set table.

"Believe me when I say I am thankful to no longer have such an authority over you. I would never touch a student in a manner that is inappropriate, especially a female one." Severus countered as he pulled out her chair.

And so their evening begun, the meal soon eaten and a varied discussion flowed easily between them, Hermione marvelling at having such a constructive conversation. Severus was a man of great knowledge and intelligence, and no matter the subject they chose, they always found plenty to discuss.

Hermione finished her glass of Pinot Noir with a content sigh and leaned back in her seat slightly. "Thank you, I am really enjoying myself." she said openly.

Severus returned her smile. "I was hoping you would. There is one more matter I would like to discuss with you before we say goodnight. I left it so late in hopes to not put you off your meal."

Hermione laughed softly. "There is not one thing that could have stopped me from eating that salmon. I was starving."

Severus nodded, the past couple of hours only reaffirming his resolve to go through with his proposition. "In that case, I was wondering if you would allow me the honour of officially courting you. I realise we are in the midst of war, and our previous relationship had it's firm structure, but I was hoping we could overcome that and you would agree to at least-"

"Yes." Hermione interrupted even before Severus finished. "There's no need to explain. I think we are both adults and it is about time we acknowledge our relationship has changed." she smiled.

Severus nodded. "Thank you. I am glad we agree." he said and looked at the clock. "And I have kept you up long enough for the evening, I am sure. It has been a long day. Would you like me to escort you to your rooms?" he asked.

Hermione smiled at his gallant behaviour but shook her head. "It is across two long hallways. I think I can manage, thank you." she said and they both stood, Severus letting her lead the way to the door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Severus." she turned at the door and let Severus open it for her.

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for your company." he smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

Hermione smiled once more before turning and walking towards her room. That night, Hermione fell asleep with a smile, and Severus in wonder at her easy acceptance of him.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione sighed and finally gave up on sleep. She was restless, knowing it was her brother's birthday today and she wanted it to be a day spent in celebration, unlike any other birthday Harry had before. The tempus charm revealed it was only 5 in the morning, and her brother was not due to wake for a few more hours, so she had just enough time to deal with business before getting to the fun part. She put on some leggings, riding boots and a hoodie, heading down to the stables. She had been ecstatic when Lucius told her she was free to use them at any time. One of the mares, a beauty with a soft honeyed coat called Avon, was her favourite and she would sometimes spend a couple of hours just riding over the large Malfoy property.

She opened the door on the stables, the warmth and scent of hay welcoming her in a familiar way. What surprised her however was the Lord of the Manor himself cleaning Hades at such an early hour.

"Good morning." she greeted both Lucius and Avon who nuzzled her welcomingly.

"And to you, Hermione. What has you up so early?" asked the blond.

Hermione was glad that Lucius was such a help in preparing all that was necessary for the birthday celebration. He was generous and gracious as always, and made sure to listen to Hermione's suggestions as she knew Harry's wishes best. "I feel a bit restless. Is everything ready for this afternoon?"

Lucius nodded. "The elves will prepare a late lunch and the treacle tort is already setting, along with the chocolate confections you requested. And all RSVPs have already been received. The only one who will not be able to attend is Lupin. The Headmaster has sent him to Wales into a werewolf community, to gain their favour."

Hermione sighed. "I was hoping he would be able to attend. It was difficult to persuade him of the truth, even with Tonks helping him understand Dumbledore's transgressions. Hopefully Harry won't take it as a sign that Remus didn't want to be here."

"Have no worry of that." Lucius smiled. "Tonks reassured me that Lupin included a letter with his gift for Harry, promising to visit with him again soon. Let us simply hope that Harry enjoys the celebration."

"There is the matter of Professor McGonnagal as well. I know she is very close to the Headmaster, but she has before stood up for Harry when she thought Dumbledore was not treating him right. Maybe there is still hope?" she asked, hoping to speak to her Head of House soon.

Lucius however shook his head. "We must be most careful in her case. If she does not agree to join us, we would have to take precautionary measures." he warned.

Hermione nodded, a little saddened. "Our group is growing, we can make our move soon."

"I realise such, but leave it for another day. You wish this day to be about celebration, no?"

Hermione fastened the saddle strap and turned to the blond contemplatively. "Lucius...would you do me a favour?" she asked.

Lucius inclined his head slightly, wondering what she had in mind. "Do go on."

"Well I was hoping to bring Harry breakfast in bed, but if I want to finish the potion we are preparing on time, and finalise the preparations in the small ball room, I won't have time to do that. Would you mind bringing Harry his breakfast and distracting him before lunch, while everyone arrives?" she asked politely, but her eyes had a cheeky glint to them. She knew that with Lucius around, her brother would be sufficiently preoccupied...

Lucius nodded. "I shall do my best." he replied formally, the corners of his lips struggling to remain neutral.

"I am sure you will..." Hermione muttered to herself, trying to hold back laughter before composing herself. "Thank you, Lucius. I appreciate all the help." she managed as they both led their four-legged companions out of the stables.

"Would you mind company for the ride?" Lucius asked as they both got settled in their saddles.

"Not in the least. And Lucius...I'll race you." Hermione said and took off immediately, leaving the blond's side with a joyous laugh.

…...

Harry woke up with a wide yawn, stretching luxuriously in the soft silk sheets. Lucius spoiled them with the lavish rooms and his generous nature, and Harry was beginning to appreciate it much more in light of yesterday's events. Just remembering the passion and skill with which Lucius kissed him made his body and mind get excited in ways he had never been before. It was powerful and should be a little frightening in its force, but Harry had a fire of his own and knew Lucius was more than capable of teaching him how to express it..this yearning that he felt.

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts and he rubbed his eyes to wake up a bit more. It was probably just Hermione anyway. "Come in!" he called, sitting up a little. He was surprised however to see Lucius entering his room instead of the brunette he expected, and blushed in realisation that he was shirtless. "Lucius, uhm...good morning." he managed, still a little embarrassed at his partial nudity, knowing his numerous scars were on display.

Lucius closed the door, managing the breakfast tray with one hand. "Good morning, birthday boy." he teasing, highly amused by calling the young man such, less than 24 hours after their small display of passion.

Harry quirked a brow at the words. "Well that is one way to perceive our age difference." he teased back, moving over a little and patting the space on the bed beside him in invitation.

Lucius chuckled and joined him in sitting against the headboard, placing the tray over Harry's thighs. "Your favourite, or so I have been told."

Harry smiled at the smell of his favourite flavoured coffee, french toast and scrambled egg whites. "Hermione knows me too well. Thank you, breakfast in bed is a first for me, other than the ones when I was in the hospital." he admitted.

Lucius nodded. "Perhaps it will become tradition one day, when war no longer makes our sleep troubled." he encouraged and tore off a piece of the french toast, licking his fingers sensually.

Harry's gaze followed the usually stern lips as they closed around the elegant digits, glad for the tray covering his lap. He begun to eat slowly and enjoyed the fragrant coffee, occasionally pressing a piece of the sweetened bread to Lucius' lips in silent offering. Finally he could no longer hold back a soft moan as Lucius nipped at his fingers, the sensation too erotic to hold back reaction from.

The blond knew exactly what he was doing. Harry's built was still youthful and he knew the young man would not grow much in the coming years due to his childhood, but the frequent exercise and quidditch had made his chest and arms lean with muscle and Lucius was most appreciative of such a physique in a lover, potential one in this case. His eyes did not miss the plentiful scars, but he had his own share. No human being was perfect or unblemished, and the scars did nothing to lessen Harry's beauty.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" he asked, his voice pitched in a lower, more intimate tone as he disapparated the tray to the kitchen, revealing Harry's aroused state.

"I did...more than I should it seems." Harry said softly, embarrassment colouring his cheeks once more. Lucius however boldly curled his arms around the boy's form and pulled firmly, Harry settling across his lap with a gasp of surprise at the sudden movement. His hands settled on Lucius' shoulders as he tried to regain his balance, their faces mere inches apart.

"I would like to wish you happy birthday privately before we join the rest of the household. May I?" the blond breathed across Harry's lips.

He nodded his consent and Lucius instantly closed the distance between their lips, claiming the young man once more with his passion. Harry's thighs tightened their hold on the man's hips, trying to bring them closer subconsciously as he surrendered himself to the possession, responding with his own fire while his fingers slipped into the silky blond strands and tugged slightly. Lucius groaned into their kiss, not expecting such boldness but relishing in the passion that appeared to be shared between them. His hands slipped from the trim waist to hold onto the firm cheeks covered by thin pyjama bottoms only, the heat of his touch easily seeping through the fabric.

The touch seemed to only further Harry's morning need as he unabashedly, or without even realising, ground his hips into the man's firm belly, seeking relief from the tension in his loins. Lucius was not one to disappoint, especially such a passionate young man. He reached between them and cupped the tented fabric with his palm, skillfully caressing the outline of the straining length beneath it. Harry broke the kiss as his head lulled back in pleasure, his whimper of delight raw with fire for the man that provided it.

Lucius took his chance and attacked the brunet's sensitive neck with his tongue and teeth. He wondered if this was what Hermione had in mind by a distraction, and after a moment decided she was too devious to not have known his techniques. Harry suddenly bucked rapidly against his palm and with a last impassioned cry spilled in his trousers, deep shudders of pleasure wrecking his form. Lucius groaned softly, he himself affected by such a responsive man in his arms, but merely let Harry lean into his body and held him through the last remains of pleasure in the peaceful silence of the room.

Harry managed to catch his breath and lifted his head to look at Lucius, cheeks still flushed with pleasure, and hair damp with exertion. Lucius barely restrained himself from taking the boy on the spot, knowing all things had their time. He smiled, ran a hand through the boy's thick, long hair and pulled him close for one last kiss.

"Happy birthday to me." Harry whispered cheekily against the man's lips, making him laugh heartily.

Lucius spanked him teasingly before making them both get out of bed. "Now go take a quick shower before I teach you more about riding...the horse." he winked and left the young man's room.

Harry grinned, walking to the bathroom with a renewed spring in his step. "Best birthday ever..." he said to himself before shutting the door.

* * *

The perfect birthday outfit, 572 pounds and 4 shops.

The perfect birthday bash, 1 Lord and his bottomless bank account .

The perfect first orgasm by someone else's hand, priceless...

Harry was having the time of his life. Hermione and Lucius have really outdone themselves with the preparations for his birthday, and it was the perfect mix of a tasteful social event, and a family reunion. Hermione had almost charmed the windows to show sunshine for the event, instead of the moody and rainy weather of the past few hours, but the slightly darkened skies made the gentle light in the room appear more intimate for their gathering. Harry was opening presents one by one, always very grateful to each and everyone for making an effort and putting such thought into the gifts. He did not need for anything, and at the moment he had everything he wanted apart from Voldemort dead and Dumbledore in Azkaban. And still as he unwrapped each of the presents, he felt happy to have such wonderful friends and family.

He was most aware of the Lord of the Manor himself however. What started innocently as a game of cat and mouse has turned into a full on 'predator stalking his prey' around the room. When they came into the small ballroom at first, Harry was so surprised by all his friends and family being there that he had altogether forgotten about Lucius for a moment while he was swallowed by loud congratulations from all sides. The twins attempted the happy birthday song but it was so painfully out of tune someone had to step in. Of course, it only took one glare from Severus and they ceased their dreadful duet.

Harry's smile only faltered a little when he noticed Remus was not present. But once Tonks reassured him and secretly whispered the news of her pregnancy, the 100 watt smile made its grand return. Who needed sun in the skies when the birthday boy's smile was blinding, Lucius thought with a chuckle. He stopped laughing however when Harry begun mingling, always evading him by talking to someone else, always the whole length of the room separating them. At first, it was unconscious. After half an hour it became a teasing game. The breaking point finally came when Harry accepted a slice of the rich treacle tort from his sister, and half-listened to her talk about horses while his gaze never left Lucius. The things one could do with a silver fork in order to tease... And by the sharp, half-lidded, and most of all unwavering gaze that met his own from across the room, Harry knew it was working.

"Brother, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Gred asked his twin while their girlfriends left to get some more of the chocolate confections.

Forge looked between the blond and the young man they considered a little brother, and nodded to his twin. "I think you are, brother. Who would have thought, our little Harry is growing up so fast." he pretended to brush away tears from cheeks.

Gred grinned. And when Gred grinned in that particular way, it meant nothing good for those involved. "What do we slip into their drinks?"

"An aphrodisiac?"

"No need, they look ready to conquer and devour."

They looked at each, sharing thought silently for a moment before nodding.

"Do you think we should-"

"Wrap it quickly and-"

"Put it with the other gifts?"

"Yes, but he will-"

"Probably kill us for-"

"embarrassing him like that-"

"In front of everyone."

Suddenly a hand landed on both their backs and they turned to see Bill grinning at them dangerously. "Which is why you will do nothing to embarrass Harry today. Whatever prank you are planning, give it to him in private or save it for another day. But interfering with Lucius' hunt may cost you more than just your lives. Remember who you are dealing with." he warned, before his grin suddenly turned into a pleasant smile and he left to speak to his favourite clumsy Auror nearby.

Gred and Forge shared a look before turning their gaze towards Lucius who remained on his side of the room. The only thing that changed was the power of his gaze, gaining even higher sexual charge. Harry was being a tease and Lucius would make him pay for it... in his own time and on his own terms most likely. This was fun enough to watch even without their interference, as the twins agreed silently.

The festive atmosphere was suddenly broken when Remus' wolf patronus ran into the middle of the room, illuminating all of them in it's powerful brightness. "They are coming...they are coming..." it kept repeating in the sudden silence of the room. And just as the last words echoed and the patronus disappeared, the Manor around them begun to shake...


	15. Chapter 15

The very ground beneath their feet was shaking at the forces of Darkness attacked the foundations of the Manor itself and its protective ward. Bill took the pregnant Auror and disappeared with her in the flames, wanting his best friend and her child as safe as possible. The twins gathered all the pranks they had and begun started sending them in all doors and windows, to await the Death Eaters that were about to invade. Neville held Susan close as they joined hands with his grandmother as well, wands raised and awaiting attack in full combat mode, the old lady and her vulture had almost menacing in their presence. Luna was surprised when Draco appeared by her side and took her hand, leading her through the shaking corridors to the other side of the Manor, to protect the back exit, soon joined by the old Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Harry! Go with Lucius and cover the front! We will surprise them from the roof!" Hermione shouted over the ringing of wards and shattering of glass around them, as Severus wrapped his arms around her and apparated them onto the roof.

There they could see Voldemort and his cloaked army, surrounding the Manor like a see of black waves, ready to crush their defences. "We can't do this Severus! There is not even 20 of us, and about 150 of them!" Hermione shouted over the next onslaught of spells against the wards, grasping onto the railing of the tower.

"We can't stop them, but we can slow them down! Bill will be coming soon with reinforcements!" Severus replied, casting an extensive shield over them as they begun sending hex after hex at the Death Eaters closest to them.

Hermione barely heard anything, could even barely think before her body took over. Voldemort was already inside, the Death Eaters realising their position were firing one dark curse after another at them in defense, while she and Severus attempted to protect themselves and each other. It felt almost like eternity, trying to decimate the black masses at least somewhat, but in all reality, it could not have been longer than a few minutes before a loud shriek pierced the air around them and they looked up to see none other than Charlie and Bill Weasley riding a majestic Chinese Fireball to aid them. Bill stood in the saddle and as the dragon flew past the tower, he jumped quickly and just about managed to grasp Severus' arm to be pulled into their station. The Death Eaters were scattering, trying to flee away from the fire was quickly turning them to charred bones and ashes, but there was no escape from the powerful creature, and from the hexes sent by the tree in the tower, that left the panicking dark wizards vulnerable.

* * *

"Luna, no!" Draco shouted and quickly pushed her out of the way, the cutting hex hitting his left arm instead of her back. The agony made his knees crumble beneath his frame as he fell to the ground, his skin and meat ripped almost all the way from the bone in place.

Oliver ran to them and protect Luna as she tended to the wounds, wrapping her scarf around it to stop the bleeding. "Hold on, we will get you safe." she promised as she tried to support the blond's frame away from the small battle happening at the rear of the Manor.

"Apparate.." Draco managed, just before his eyes rolled back in their sockets and his body went limp in Luna's arms.

She closed her eyes and tried to picture her guest room in the Manor, managing to support the young man in her arms as the wards recognised her signature as a resident and let her apparate into her bedroom. Her only thought as she tended to Draco's wound was of Harry, her dear friend who was probably facing Voldemort himself...

* * *

Harry held Lucius' hand as they awaited the Death Eaters in the parlor, the two of them, alone against Merlin knew how many. If they were to die today, Harry hoped that at least the others managed to apparate away into safety. But he would stand his ground. He would ont run like a coward. Today, it ended, one way or another.

"We still have time to apparate." Lucius squeezed his hand as they reinforced the door that was slowly being blown away.

Harry looked up at the blond and merely smiled. "No, if you want to go, then do so. I won't hold you, for the sake of your family. But I will stay. I want this to be over, Lucius. He is enraged enough to not be careful. This is our one chance. And if we have to hunt down his horcruxes later, I don't care. At least for a while, we will be safe.." he said just as the door creaked in its hinges, soon to surely fall.

Lucius only nodded and pulled Harry close, pressing one last kiss to his forehead. "Then I will stay and fight by your side." he managed to say before a well aimed Reducto finally broke the door and the fight begun.

They took advantage of all furniture for cover as they slowly managed to get rid of about 20 Death Eaters, but more were still coming in and Lucius was beginning to feel the strain of the would across his side from the severing charm Avery had sent his way. Harry was fierce, allowing his magical core to swell as he sent both hexes and waves or raw magic at the Death Eaters, knowing his time was close. He could almost feel Voldemort's evil steps through the Manor, as he neared their position.

"SSSTOP!" the evil wizard hissed at his army that immediately ceased in their attack and formed a semi circle protectively around their Lord. "Come out Potter, face me as a man!" he goaded, as always too assured in his power.

Harry looked at Lucius and motioned for him to stay in hiding behind the overturned table, but Lucius shook his head stubbornly and stood with him, standing a couple of paces behind the young wizard as he cast a few shields around to protect them at least from a sudden attack. Harry stepped forward and looked at Voldemort calmly.

"Hello Tom. We meet again." he offered politely, the sarcasm however heavy upon tongue.

"Do not call me by such a name!" The Dark wizard hissed enraged, Nagini snapping her jaw at Harry angrily from his side, but remained curled, poised for attack as if awaiting orders from her master.

"Well it is the name your muggle father gave you. Or did you forget to share that with your beloved inner circle? That your claims to blood purity are nothing but lies? See Lucius here, he was intelligent enough to know better." Harry goaded further, seeing the rage slowly taking control of the evil man. And all the while as he spoke, he was gathering all the love he felt for his sister, all the emotions and passion that drove him to be with Lucius, all the good intent he could find into heart. If he just managed to feed it into his magic, maybe..just maybe they could end it once and for all.

Voldemort was sufficiently distracted by the sound of Lucius' name and turned to look at the traitor. "Lucius, once my dearest follower. You will die a death befitting you, death of a traitor." he hissed, raising his wand, the killing curse quick on his lips.

Harry was however ready and stepped into the path of the green light just as his magic burst from his very being and engulfed the Dark wizard and his familiar in a brilliant flash of pure light. All he knew was the peace when his magic finally expanded from his tight core and took over his form. The happiness was however interrupted by an incredible amount of pain, as the killing curse finally landed on his chest, only slowed down momentarily by his burst of magic, but never missing its target. And then, Harry knew no more.

* * *

Hermione was ready to drop from exhaustion, but she kept on tending to Draco's wound, ignoring her own bloodied knuckles and bruised limbs. The blond was deadly pale but finally stable. Luna's basic healing and statis charm had prevented the worst of damage spreading and allowed them to heal the flesh properly. There would be some scaring, but the tendons and muscles have knitted together almost perfectly so no lasting damage at least.

She looked at Severus who was monitoring Harry's vitals, walking around Lucius who had refused to move from his seat between the beds of his son and his almost lover. The potion master nodded to himself before catching her glance and went to stand by her side, gently pulling her away from the bandaging.

"Miss Lovegood can finish it up. We need to tend to your wounds now." he tried to coax her away from the bed.

Hermione shook her head but allowed for the steadying hand on her waist. "What are the numbers?" she asked softly, her emotions still raw and jumbled.

"Augusta Longbottom and Oliver Wood are dead. Draco, Harry and Fred Weasley are seriously injured, but are on their way to mend. Only your brother remains in a natural coma for the moment. I cannot do more for him." he said gently.

Hermione nodded and chuckled when she felt the tears suddenly running down her cheeks. "I don't know why I'm crying." she said with a watery smile.

Severus decided to hell with propriety and bent down to pick her up, carrying the young woman away from the guest room they have transformed into a medical room for the moment, and into her own bedroom. "Shh, all is well now. The Dark Lord is gone, and your brother survived the killing curse yet again. It is only a matter of time before he wakes, but you cannot do more for him now. You have to think of yourself." he said and sat her down on the bed gently, beginning to untie her bloodied shoes. "Do you wish to take a nap before I heal you?" he asked, his tone soothing to Hermione's exhausted mind and heart.

"No, I need to shower. I can't sleep like this.." she said, looking at her scrapped and bleeding hands.

Severus nodded. "Let me draw you a bath before I give you privacy." he said and begun to stand up when he felt a hand on his sleeve.

"No." Hermione protested softly. "Please don't go. I don't know if I can-" she paused, not sure if she would even manage to wash her exhausted body without drowning.

Severus looked at her for a moment before nodding and picking her up again to carry her into the bathroom. Once she was seated on the edge of the bath, Severus turned the taps and added one of the topical healing potions from his robes into the water, to clean and heal any small scraps and bruises while he would tend to the bigger ones. He heard the rustle of fabric but saw Hermione struggling, so he halted her shaking hands and simply passed his wand over the middle of the shirt, cutting it straight. It was stained with blood and torn in a few places, useless even as a rag anyway.

Hermione allowed for Severus to help her undress, noting he was looking at her with the eyes of a medic, instead of the eyes of a man while he faced her nudity. She watched him take off the heavy blood-soaked robes and roll up his sleeves as well. "You can lose the shirt, the blood has soaked into it anyway." she suggested, closing her eyes as she sunk into the hot water slowly with a hiss.

Severus was immediately by her side and helped her get settled while he contemplated her words. Yes, he had medical training and witnessing nudity with a professional eye did not bother him. But this was Hermione, and he struggled to not worry for her well-being, or to stop his body from responding to her natural beauty. In the end however, he pulled the blood-soaked shirt over his head and cleaned his hands before kneeling by the bath and picking up a clean cloth to help the young woman wash. "Drink these first." he said and handed her three vials. A muscle relaxant, a complex healing potion for the knuckles, and a blood cleanser to keep any remnants of dark curses from imbedding themselves in her veins and travel through her body.

Hermione did not question him and drank the potions, the ultimate sign of trust as she looked into his eyes and simply downed the vials. Severus accepted the gesture by gently gathering her curls and pinning them at the top of her head to be cleaned last, once all injuries were healed. He picked up the soft cloth again and rubbed the jasmine soap into it to create a soft lather before slowly starting to clean her from the feet upwards.

"Allow me?" he asked, kneeling behind by the tub behind her, his warm naked skin pressing against her back to support her weight.

Hermione leaned her head back against his neck and nodded. "Please..." she whispered and felt the cloth cleaning her collar bone and chest with utmost gentleness, her bruised and dirty skin slowly revealing her natural rosy complexion.

Severus breathed evenly, observing the slow and steady rise of Hermione's chest as she breathed contently. It astounded him how much trust she was showing, but considering the bond that they have finally acknowledged, perhaps it was only natural that she would begin by trusting him with her body. "There, let me wash your hair before taking too bed." he offered.

Hermione nodded and handed him a vial of oil. "When wet, just work it through generously before washing out. I don't use shampoo." she said and Severus accepted the vial.

It did not take long before Hermione was dry and comfortable in a soft bathrobe, while Severus cast heating spells over the bed. "Do you feel better?" he asked as Hermione summoned some clean shorts and top to sleep in.

"Much, thank you.." she smiled softly. "Why don't you take a bath or a shower as well while you are here? We can sleep afterwards. My quarters are closer to the injured than yours, if they need our help." she suggested.

Severus looked around and nodded after seeing the couch. He summoned his own pyjama trousers and they both got ready for sleep. Hermione lay in bed, tired beyond belief but made sure to wait up for Severus, wanting to feel safe as the realisation that Voldemort was dead has not yet settled in. Severus walked out of the bathroom, his raven hair still wet and dripping upon his lean shoulders as he headed for the couch. He paused in step however when Hermione spoke from the bed.

"There is plenty of room in the bed, no reason to hurt your back on the sofa." she teased, but Severus saw the hidden vulnerability in her gaze and relented, settling in the bed.

Hermione turned to look at him and shuffled closer, her hand hesitating only a moment before reaching to cover his chest and card through the dusting of dark hair on the breastbone. Severus lifted his arm and allowed the young woman to settle in his embrace before they both finally answer Morpheus' call and let the dreamland claim them.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione woke up slowly, a soft groan escaping her lips as she felt the pain in her cooling muscles. The adrenalin has finally left her bloodstream and she knew there was no relief for the current discomfort. Suddenly she realised the heavy arm around her waist and the warmth pressed to the length of her back and froze. Was there something she was not remembering? She turned her head slowly only to meet Severus' dark gaze studying her silently.

"Good morning." he said softly, his voice deep with underlining huskiness from the sleep.

Hermione shuddered lightly in the warm embrace before smiling at the man. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked, turning a little bit more to face the man better, inevitably pressing their bodies closer.

Severus' arm tightened around her frame as he returned the smile. "Quite well, thank you. I would ask how you slept but you would not stop smiling in your dreams." he teased lightly, enjoying the rosiness of her cheeks. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that the Wicked Wizard has been banished?" he asked.

It took Hermione a moment to process his words before sudden realisation made her gasp. "Harry! Is he alright? Did he wake up?" she begun to fret, the battle from last night coming back to her.

"Hush, calm yourself, Hermione." Severus caressed her hip with his hand soothingly. "I did not wish to leave you to awaken alone, hence I do not know of your brother's condition." he explained.

She nodded and suddenly sniffed the air. "Is that coffee? Please say yes." she groaned, stretching her tired body and looked around for the source of the aroma. Yes, that would do it. Coffee in bed, then go see her brother and brew potions that they were running out of.

Severus chuckled and let his gaze follow her petite frame as it stretched in all its lightly tanned glory. The time spent with the horses and gathering herbs on the nearby meadow has given Hermione's skin a much healthier, natural golden glow which he enjoyed seeing greatly, especially as it enhanced her blush whenever it appeared. Finally he managed to answer her question.

"It is coffee indeed. The elves had brought it up only a few minutes ago. I was waiting for your sensitive nose to pick it up and wake you." he teased, knowing from observation and shared breakfast times that they were both much more tolerable with caffeine in their system.

Hermione lightly slapped his chest. "You are one to talk, always scowling when you get down the stairs. I have learnt not to speak to you before you have at least the first cup already downed." she teased back, before sitting up partialy and reaching over his chest to the bedside table for her cup.

As she however stretched to grasp it, their faces suddenly appeared to be a mere inch apart and Severus' hand slid precariously low upon her hip due to her movement. Hermione gasped as the slim digits squeezed the flesh in their grasp gently, pulling her even closer. She looked into Severus' dark eyes and waited a breath to see if he would cover the last of the space between them but he did not move. Then she realised why.

He was giving her the choice, making it her decision whether she wanted to take that step in their courtship, a step that would initiate a closer physical relationship as well. And for that reason alone, she would have happily allowed him any and all touch at that moment, because Severus even in his silent way was showing her that he cared enough to leave her the choice to allow him closer still. Hermione smiled and allowed her affectionate nature to come through in a simple gesture, her small button nose nuzzling the man's classic Roman one for a moment before their shared breath became a joining of lips as well.

When she was but a small girl, the other girls in her class would always talk about finding their prince charming, and having that perfect kiss that would make them go all light-headed and see fireworks. Reality was hardly such a fantasy, but she would admit that the usually austere lips felt exquisite in their gentle exploration of her own. No more than a few soft kisses were exchanged before Hermione lifted her head to look into the man's eyes again, but she knew that Severus would one day be a great lover, well matched for her Gryffindor passion with his exploratory and skilled nature.

Severus allowed his hand to bury itself in the thick curls, enjoying the hint of auburn revealed by the early morning sunlight. Hermione was still lying across his chest, and the feeling of only thin cotton separating his nude chest from her firm young breasts was making him feel more alive in spirits then he would have imagined. For many years now, he would not allow himself to get close to anyone for most practical reasons. Not only would be his identity as a double spy in jeopardy, but he could be the one danger that could get his partner killed for a mere association with him. And that would never allow.

But now, especially this morn, not only was he free of his mark and servitude to both of his previous masters, but the Dark Lord was also gone for all times now, and it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore would get his own. What more, he had a beautiful young woman in his arms, and finally he would allow himself the feeling of connection with another being, in mind, heart and body fully. And he trusted Hermione knew by now he would not have allowed such if he did not know she was one most worthy and welcome in his world.

"Now, how about that coffee?" Hermione smiled and finally sat up, handing Severus his half-drunk cup.

Yes, coffee was a good plan, especially as it got her the touch and openness of a man she had never hoped to experience...

* * *

Lucius rubbed his eyes tiredly and smiled at his son. "The skin is knitting well. It will take little time for it to heal fully." he reassured.

Draco looked at the older blond and shook his head, realising again just how much he had missed in his father's behaviour. The shadow beneath his eyes after his wife's death, the intrigue when Potter first came to visit the Manor, the spark between the two, and now...his father was not only worried. He refused to close his eyes, only to see the ones of Draco's old nemesis open. He had missed it before but his father was not only protecting what was left of their family, he was trying to find happiness and Potter seemed to bring it to him.

And there lay Draco's dilemma. He could continue to barely tolerate Potter's presence in his home, or he could finally acknowledge that the time for school boy fights was over and they needed to be able to get along better. If not for themselves, then for his father at least. Because to catch true happiness in his father's features was so rare Draco had to concede and acknowledge that it was Potter who was responsible for the change.

"Don't worry about me, father. I have a...personal nurse. She misses a uniform though." Draco grinned, clearly referring to the Ravenclaw by his bedside. "OUCH!" he gasped, looking at Luna who was smiling a little dreamily in her usual vacant manner.

"Oh I'm sorry, I poured a bit too much alcohol on the cotton." she said nonchalantly. "You were saying something about a uniform?" she asked.

Lucius silently congratulated the young woman. She could put his son in his place while stroking his ego at the same time. It was a skill women often possessed but rarely used unless challenged. And Miss Lovegood appeared to be the one who would guide Draco without the young man even realising it fully.

Draco turned to his father again after thanking Luna for her great care, and smiled. "I was, but that is beside the point. You need some sleep yourself, father. How about we enlarge the bed enough to fit both you and Potter comfortably? That way if he wakes, you would still be by his side even if asleep." he tried to reason.

Lucius looked at the rising sun before turning back to the unmoving form of one Lord Potter-Black. Would Harry appreciate such closeness he wondered. Perhaps a familiar sight upon waking will confirm their victory and he would be able to rest better with the knowledge that they have finally done it. Lord Voldemort was no more. Decision made, Lucius stood and allowed Luna to enlarge the bed Harry slept on just a little bit more, so the blond would not be tempted to pull his body close in sleep.

Draco managed to hide a slight grimace at the sight of his father fussing over Potter in ways he did not even see him fuss over his mother, but swallowed such feeling and looked down at his wound to bring his mind back to healing from his injury. It was a shame that this one would scar so badly. He would miss his unblemished skin, but at least he would know that Luna was safe whenever he looked at his arm.

Luna helped Lucius get settled well and checked Harry's vitals while she was at it, before nodding to herself in satisfaction at the healing coma his body has naturally settled into. Soon she was back at Draco's side and sat down at the edge of the bed, making it appear as if she was sitting upon clouds instead with her effortless movements. Everything that girl did looked like she was halfway up in the skies with her head, Draco thought.

"So, have you found your peace, Draco Malfoy?" she asked, her eyes focusing on the blond for a change.

Draco looked at her and nodded. "I think I have..." he said, surprised by his own honesty. When you had to lie every single day about your beliefs, or just to save your life, honesty upon tongue could be a surprise.

Luna smiled before eyes got that dreamy look again. "I will leave you to heal and go look for those Nargles. There are not many in this Manor, but I still have yet to check the kitchens." she said absently and floated away like a fairy.

Draco just shook his head at the girl, but a smile would not leave his lips.

…...

Harry felt so peaceful in the always perfect silence surrounding him. He appeared to be in a garden, with sun warm on his skin, roses and tulips sweetening the air with their scent..and water. He could hear softly running water, the only thing disturbing the perfection of the silence. His mind was not on the war, one Lord or the other, or even on what would come after they are done with their mission. He just existed, walking around this peaceful place. Suddenly he came upon a small bridge over a slowly running stream, that seemed to lead to a door. What was a door doing in the middle of the garden, he wondered and stepped closer to open it and see.

"Harry, do not touch the door." a voice called and the familiarity made Harry gasp in surprise, turning swiftly as his peace was disrupted.

"Sirius... how...where...am I dead?" he asked, looking around. Was this heaven?

Sirius shook his head. "Not yet. It is not your time. But if you open that door and go through, your soul will pass on." he said and motioned Harry to step back over the bridge to his side.

Harry did not need the invitation as he ran as fast as he could, throwing his arms around his godfather. "I have missed you so much...I'm so sorry, I watched you go through the veil and and-"

"Harry! It's alright, shh... all is well. I am at peace." Sirius rubbed the young man's back, closing his eyes and hoping the boy would be able to keep memory of their meeting in order to find his inner peace. "Now, let me look at you. I watch sometimes to see how you are doing, but Pads has been keeping me busy lately." he winked, looking over his godson.

Harry smiled at the man. "You are...in heaven? With mum and dad?" he asked, still astonished to see his beloved godfather.

Sirius chuckled. "Heaven, Purgatory, Hell...they are all Earthly terms. Here, we just are, in peace. The murdered souls of the innocent, all together. It is difficult to explain, but we are content here. It feels as if we belong." he tried to explain.

Harry smiled happily. "I cannot believe it...I was hoping you would pass on into a better place. Every day since you've been gone. But-" he paused, not wanting to seem rude with his question.

Sirius only chuckled. "Why am I the one talking to you instead of your parents?" he asked, the boy's blush highly amusing. His godson was growing up, but there were some things that have not changed in the least. "Because I am the soul you were closest to in your human life, and have passed on recently. As for the other question, you are here because your body requires it."

"My body?" Harry asked, a sinking feeling settling in his being. "And where exactly is here?" he asked, looking around again.

Sirius smiled and embrace the boy around the shoulders with an arms as they settled into walking the seemingly endless garden. "This is what we call the tween place. The space between life and death. A small Garden of Eden for all to rest their soul no matter what peril they have been through in life, before they pass. And your body requires you to be here. You were sent to this place after your magical core absorbed the killing curse." he explained.

Harry looked at his godfather. "Absorbed? What do you mean? The killing curse hits you and you're dead, no?" he asked, confused out of his mind. He wasn't probably even here and all this was a his own hallucination...then again, he wasn't creative enough to think all of this up if he were honest...

Sirius shook his head. "Seriously what are they teaching at Hogwarts these days. Knitting?" he grumbled before resuming his explanation. "The killing curse is inevitable for the body. Once it hits you, it takes possession of every cell of your body. And without a body, the soul cannot survive, so it passes on. But with you, it was your magical core that absorbed the killing curse instead of your body. And for some reason it centered here." he smiled and touched the boy's fading scar.

Harry touched his forehead, eyes widening slightly. "Why? My scar? What has that have to do with it?"

Sirius smiled at him supportively. "Your scar was only the physical manifestation of your connection with Voldemort. And you had that connection with his mind, because you had a part of his soul within you." he said gently.

Harry suddenly felt sick with the realisation and had the sit down, completely oblivious to the softness of the grass beneath him. "In my head? That is why I could speak parseltongue and had all those visions?" he whispered.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, that is why. But the power of your love and magic destroyed the piece of soul within you, along with all the other horcruxes that yet lived."

"All of them?" Harry gasped. It was over. If this was true, then it really was over. He was free, to deal with Dumbledore swiftly, and to explore whatever this was growing between him and Lucius.

Sirius only nodded to confirm his words. "It is true. You have fulfilled your destiny." he smiled and let the boy hug him, feeling the relief radiating off his smile. "Now, it is time for you to return to your body, you have been here long enough."

"But, it only felt like 10 minutes." Harry protested.

Sirius shook his head. "Time passes differently here. It is time for you to return to Earth. But first, I have to ask...Luscious Lucy?" he grinned, raising a teasing brow.

Harry blushed deeply. "I uhm...do you mind?" he asked, hoping against all odds for approval from at least one parental figure in his life, Remus who was mostly not present excluded.

Sirius shrugged. "If he brings you happiness, I am happy for you. Besides, at least it's not Snivellus." he grinned rakishly before the sunlight suddenly begun to brighten.

Harry tried to cover his eyes and call to his godfather, pleading to stay just a bit longer, but it was not to be.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" he could hear from a long distance. "Harry come on, open your eyes, slowly."

And that was just what Harry did moments later.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry winced slightly, the light surrounding him much too bright. He wasn't sure whether it was the light that has swallowed him a moment ago, or if he was finally awake. Lucius noticed the unrest and one flick of his wand had the curtains drawn, creating a better setting for the young man when he was ready to join them. They have both slept many an hour, Harry in order to heal and Lucius from sheer exhaustion. It was once the blond looked at the warm body that has found its way into his arms during the night that he noticed Harry's eyelids moving more rapidly.

"Harry.." he called to the blinking boy gently, trying to bring his sight into focus as his fingers gently caressed a lightly tanned arm.

Harry turned his head towards the comfort of the familiar voice and blinked his eyes a few times before meeting the gray orbs of the man who made his heart want to beat out of its cage. "Lucius.." he rasped softly, voice quite parched after so much sleep and disuse.

Lucius helped him drink some water before his arms tightened protectively around the slight frame. He enjoyed the gentle tickle of Harry's fast-growing hair upon his shoulder, the dark tresses soft as silk. "You gave us quite the scare.." he said softly.

Harry instinctively curled into the man's warm chest, his nose nuzzling the breastbone peaking from what appeared to be a bloodied shirt. "I'm sorry. Are you unharmed? And everyone else?" he asked, as he finally realised what has happened less than 36 hours ago, and what followed in the tween place...if that has really happened.

"We are all well. Severus is tending to your sister's rest still, and my son is healing fast with a nurse like Miss Lovegood." Lucius said with grin, hoping to lighten the mood.

Harry chuckled and let his arm snake around the blond's waist to hold him lightly in return. It was a peaceful embrace, unlike one they had shared before. Their previous physical contact had been mostly passion-born, but this simple affection was more than Harry had hoped to experience with a man such as Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius was just carding his fingers through the young man's hair when he heard and felt the whisper against his chest. "He was inside me you know..in my head.."

Lucius froze momentarily, trying to take in the words and realise the full and ugly magnitude of them. He pulled away, only far enough to look into Harry's eyes, when he noticed the scar gone from his forehead, only slightly reddened skin, already healing, left behind. "It was the scar, was it not?" he asked gently, putting two and two together.

Harry nodded. "Sirius told me." he revealed, momentarily astounded that he trusted Lucius with something so very private, even if it turned out to have been a hallucination only. But then he looked into the kind, patient eyes of the man who still held him close into his warmth, and knew there was no reason not to share. "I was in a place where the souls pass from our world to another. He met me there and told me the killing curse really killed a part of his soul that lived inside my head, through the scar."

Lucius remained silent a moment, only his hand rising in order for his thumb to gently caress the young man's clear forehead. The words were slowly settling in and he wondered whether the darker side of Harry, the one that made his magic grey in its intent, would be gone with the influence of the horcrux. Yes, he was well read and knew what it meant to split one's soul. But for Harry to have had to live with it, it would change any man. The question was, was the Harry he had come know the same as the one that was in his arms this morning?

"Well, there is nothing like a killing curse to deal with a little cosmetic imperfection." Lucius finally drawled, wondering how the young man would respond. Would Harry be offended for Lucius lightening the danger he had been in? Would he laugh and see it for the sarcasm it was meant to be? Were they still compatible in more areas than physical attraction?

Harry did not disappoint and chuckled. "Well not that I am stupid, but I do believe it is my looks that have you interested, Lucius." he teased right back, making Lucius hum in amusement.

Horcrux in the head or not, he still had the Harry he knew. The lovely, cheeky, smart, sarcastic and beautiful Harry. "Hmmm, that and much more." Lucius replied, letting the boy curl into his chest again.

Harry hesitated a moment while his fingers toyed with the shirt button in front of him. Maybe it was the near-death experience, or maybe he was just listening to Hermione's little voice nagging at the back of his head but Harry decided to take the bull by its horns. "How...interested are you exactly?" he asked, hoping for the words to come out neutral, but a little of his vulnerability must have shown as Lucius immediately caressed his spine soothingly before connecting their gaze again.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked softly, coaxing the young man to share his mind.

Harry took a moment to formulate his thoughts. "Do you want me? Desire me?" he asked, knowing the answer already but wishing to hear the words.

Lucius found the question humorous as Harry already knew how affected they both got in each other's presence. The attraction appeared to have developed naturally and pulled them together as if they were magnets. But he held back his chuckle, sensing it was time to be serious with his intent. "Of course I desire you. What is not to, in a fine young man such as yourself?" he asked, perhaps a little teasingly but with honesty in eyes.

Well at least that was settled. And if sex was all Lucius was offering, Harry would take it nonetheless. The man was beautiful, skilled and surely a great lover who would teach him many a thing about physical pleasures. He may be a virgin, but not a naïve little boy anymore afterall. The problem would be in moving on after the blond tired of him...

"Have I not made my intentions clear?" Lucius asked, wondering at the young man's silence.

Harry nodded, a light blush rising on his cheeks. "You and your touch have been very clear, yes." he managed to answer levelly.

Lucius' gaze sharpened slightly. "But?" he prompted, sensing further thought upon mind. Had he misjudged the intriguing young man? Had it only been a game to him? Tease the older man with desire before withdrawing the feast? Has he underestimated Harry's intentions and their honourable and kind nature?

But Harry proved his doubts once more groundless when he reached up and caressed the blond's cheek, pulling their faces close. When Lucius attempted to close the distance between them, their intimate embrace too tempting, Harry turned his head to the side. Lucius pulled back a little and understood at that moment what the young man's wishes were. And so he remained still, letting the Harry pull their face close once more before their lips met in a touch so fleeting as if a butterfly caressed his skin with its wing.

Harry hesitated a moment, wondering if he had chosen the right way to inquire, but knew Lucius was an intelligent and experienced man to figure out his intentions. And so he kissed the blond again, their lips only meeting gently before reconnecting again. There was no hurry, no possession, no hunger in this kiss and Harry felt the difference keenly. While he adored the possessive thrust of Lucius' tongue claiming his lips and being, he now wished to express his intention, to see not only the man's skills and body, but his mind, spirit and perhaps even heart if they wished a deeper bond.

Lucius allowed Harry to connect their lips once more and realised intent. It was kiss of hope and offering, instead of eagerness and passion like the ones before. In that kiss Harry was not only offering his trust for Lucius to have him and take his virginity, but much more that that. He was offering himself, open and ready to be claimed in more than his body. And Lucius knew he would do so. Seeing the young man standing in front of the killing curse for him, and then lying upon the bed seemingly lifeless while he hovered between two planes pained Lucius greatly. It pained his mind, and surprisingly his heart. The one he once thought to be dead after the many years of an unhappy marriage. But this young man, this...boy still in so many ways had breathed life into him again. Made him desire, want, and most of all made him open to letting another in. And so he cupped the boy's cheek and returned the gentle kiss before pressing another to the boy's forehead. His acceptance of the offering and willingness to open himself to the young man.

Harry's smile was blinding when he looked at the man, feeling their intimacy deepen even further, their bond almost pulsing. And his magic, still a little strained for control escaped his skin and enveloped Lucius in its tingling power. The blond shuddered in pleasure at the caress to his body and magical core, his arms tightening around the young man to hold him closer. There was no need to speak words as their lips met again, this time firmly and with desire that has been raised between them. It took Lucius great effort to pull away from plundering the sweetest of mouths, considerate towards Harry's still healing body. For if he did not pull away now, he ran a danger of not pulling away at all.

"Rest now...I will still be here when you wake up." he promised and when Harry lifted his chin for one more kiss, he obliged with gentleness and care.

* * *

A week had passed since the battle where the dreaded Lord Voldemort was finally obliterated for once and for all, and much was changed. After the dead bodies were taken care of, the Aurors were given a brief statement and then promptly kicked out of the Manor by Lucius himself. He would not tolerate the lazy good-for-nothings under his roof a moment longer. It became clear however that the Manor was in need of some serious repairs. And not just from the battle. Lucius decided that the Manor was his to do with as he pleased, and while their Malfoy heritage would be preserved, it was time for a new generation to take charge. A generation where bigotry had no place, neither did blood purity. And so for the first time ever, he gave Draco a real opportunity to sit down and help him decide on the how the Manor should look, for Draco himself and any future generations.

The young blond, much changed under the influence of Luna's kindness and womanly powers, was finally showing a face they all appreciated. One of humility for his past sins, and of hopes for a better future. One he wished to share with his father, whereas before he could not wait to get out of the Manor into his own living. It warmed Harry's heart to see pride and love for his son shining in Lucius' eyes again. Feelings that have been long missing when he looked at Draco, and now was finally returned.

And so he offered an alternative. They would move into the Potter Townhouse which would provide plenty of space for all, and most of all keep them safe, unlike the Manor which lacked the protective wards since the attack. It had been an easy choice. And an even easier arrangement. Harry downright refused to be from Lucius' side after what had happened during battle and Lucius immediately agreed to share the Master bedroom with him. Their intimacy was not physical for the moment as Harry was still a little weak, but everyone could feel the charge and the promise of something between the couple when they walked into a room. Neither Hermione nor Severus considered such an arrangement for themselves, as courting had its rules. Hermione did however have Severus sleeping in the room beside hers, and after a mutual agreement created a door that would connect their bedrooms on the inside. They left it unlocked at all times in good trust, and found it most useful when Severus wished to share something from his research later at night, or when Hermione had a nightmare and wished for some closeness and comfort. Their agreement was their own and Hermione could not be more content with the way their bond was developing.

Luna was still tending to Draco diligently, the spark between them becoming more pronounced each day and they were all just waiting for Draco to finally take the reigns and ask Luna out. Of course Draco being a gentleman, or maybe just a bit slow sometimes, Luna beat him to it and suggested he accompany her to Diagon Alley for a bit of shopping, and maybe for some lunch as well. He couldn't refuse her and after a few more days of rest and recovery from his injury, he made true on his promise.

They all took some time to recover after the battle and rest before the long road ahead of them. The still highly corrupt ministry, the inefficiently run Hogwarts and the dreaded Headmaster himself. Oh how Hermione wished they could see the idiot's face when he read about Harry killing Voldemort on his own, and surviving it all. He must have been quite cranky for not being able to steal more of his money and fame. But hat was beside the point, he would have to be dealt with either way. Surprisingly, their plan came from Remus who visited every single day to check on Harry and spend a few hours with them.

It happened to be a Wednesday evening and Hermione had just brought some liquor for their after dinner coffees, when Remus flooed in with a grin. "I bring news." he announced immediately, letting one of the house elves take his cloak.

Hermione smiled welcomingly and ushered him into one of the free armchairs before pouring him some coffee as well. "Then you must by all means share." she encouraged. "And please tell me you will speak the words 'Dumledore' and 'humiliated' at some point." she added cheekily, making all present chuckle.

Remus however surprised her by grinning even wider. "Actually those words will come up. But first, I have different news. I have a son." he said proudly, to which he received many congratulations and smiles.

"I can't believe it.. I have a baby brother!" Harry beamed and hugged the Marauder ecstatically.

Remus chuckled and patted his back. "It was touch and go for a moment, as Nymphadora's body was struggling to deal with the babe growing so fast, but she is stable as well, and so is our son." he said proudly and before anyone could ask, he clarified. "And no, he will not be a werewolf. He just grew faster due to my genes. He will be a metamorphmagus however. He was born with pink hair." he chuckled.

"Tonks' favourite! He must be perfect, when can I see him?" Harry almost bounced in his seat, making Hermione roll her eyes and Lucius smile at him fondly.

"In a couple of weeks, I promise. We have named him Theodor John Lupin. Teddy for short."

Harry was in heaven and Lucius knew it would take him an age to get the young man to sleep that night. He still needed to rest. Hermione hugged her ex-professor and poured some whiskey into his coffee before they all raised their cups. "To Teddy!" they called and drank to the baby's health.

The talk focused on children and Tonks for a moment before Severus broke from his silent observation and leaned forward in his seat. "You had other news as well, did you not?" he asked.

Everyone quieted down immediately and they awaited the news expectantly, now that they knew it had to do with Dumbledore.

Remus nodded. "The Minister is dead." he said first and gave everyone a moment to process before continuing. "His cabinet however remains, and has set the new elections in two weeks' time. This is a chance for us, to put forward our own candidate." he said, voicing Hermione's immediate thoughts.

They would have much to do in order to prepare for the elections. This could be their one chance. Place the right minister in, restructure the Ministry and Wizengamot, and bring justice to Dumbledore. Speaking of which... "You mentioned something about Dumbledore?" she asked.

Remus' grin was back. "He tried to immediately apply for the seat of the Ministry, backed up by the very few remaining loyals in his circle, such as certain Weasleys, but they shot him down. Saying he was already running Hogwarts and doing such a great job of it, they wanted him to stay Headmaster." he said proudly to the laughter that erupted.

"In your face, you old codger.." Hermione said to herself while the other enjoyed the man's fall. Only Severus had heard her and pulled the young woman into his lap a moment to whisper in her ear.

"One day, my Lady, I hope to see you say that in his actual face.."

Hermione turned to look at the dour man and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I shall, after I see him receive a life sentence." she said firmly but the spark in her gaze was unmistakable. With all the good news and their safety more or less guaranteed for the moment, the spirits were high and Severus knew he just might be tasting those lips that sprouted such bold words this night...


	18. Chapter 18

Harry and Hermione rarely had a moment alone together, and so when the occasion finally presented itself, they took full advantage. Behind the townhouse lay a small garden, well kept and private. A few trees provided shade from the hot sun that has given them no rest for the past few days, and the beautiful smell of the rosebushes made Hermione close her eyes contently as she stretched her legs out on the blanket. It was a lovely afternoon and she stole Harry away from Lucius for a small picnic. Her brother had finally capitulated and agreed to give the grey soft cotton shorts a go, a bit wary. It was hot but he was used to summers spent in Dudley's old jeans, he would have managed just as well now. But truth be told, it was kind of nice to let the skin breathe, and watch Lucius trying not to look at his ass all the time. He looked at his beautiful sister, contently stretching her legs, the white summer dress fanning around her knees.

"You know I can't remember ever feeling this good." she smiled, turning her head to look at her brother, who appeared to be in thought as well.

Harry nodded and picked up a strawberry that has been calling to him from the plate for the past few minutes. "I never thought it would be this way. That it even could be like this." he agreed before taking a bite with great relish.

"Yes...we still have much work to finish, but at least one of the biggest threats is gone. And I was thinking," she begun, turning to lie on her side to let her wild curls bounce around her shoulders in the light breeze, "even if we get Dumbledore away from Hogwarts, it would take a while before it can be renovated still after the Death Eaters destroyed it, and the curriculum will need to be changed as well.." she begun, getting lost in calculations of everything that would need to be done.

Harry however quickly caught on, figuring out where she was going with her words. "You don't want to return, do you?" he asked.

Hermione focused once more and nodded. "I think it would be wise. We should study over the next few months and get our NEWT tests at the Ministry instead. That way, we can finish our education around Christmas and begin planning for the future."

Harry just sat silently for a moment, contemplating what it actually was he wanted in life. He no longer had the pressure of a murder on his shoulders, soon there would be no headmaster giving him a headache either. They had more gold as a family than they could ever spend in 5 lifetimes... Perhaps it was time to give his future a more serious consideration. "Sure, I just hope we will manage without tutoring."

Hermione smiled. "Well we have Remus, Severus, Lucius, Bill...people who could always help us if there is a need to explain something. I am sure they would not mind, if we promise to throw a proper party once we get our diplomas." she grinned.

Harry chuckled. "Deal. And a party better appease them. I don't want your future husband glowering at me for bothering him." he teased, barely managing to evade the apple aimed at his forehead.

"You better behave, brother. I am not the one who blushes between the sheets." she winked, knowing very well her brother was still innocent. She had a bet going with Severus on how long Lucius will actually manage to hold back. It was quite surprising how little faith Severus had as his predicted date was getting very close.

Harry damned his ever easily blooming blush and decided to change the topic. "How are your parents doing?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, even though her eyes saddened a little. "They are very well. Australia suits them. I know they are no longer in danger really, but I can't imagine undoing the memory spells. They are so happy..." she let the sentence drift as she remembered her last visit from afar. "Anyway, dad is taking cooking lessons and wants to train to be a chef. And mum is working with the local charity, as a free dentist for those who can't afford one. Oh and they are both quite tan now." she managed, a single tear escaping her eyes.

Harry pulled her close and let his sister mourn. Her parents may be alive and well, but to them she was dead, she never even existed. And so she had every right to mourn what was forever lost to her now. "You know it was necessary. And maybe even in a way what they always wanted, just never had a chance to do before. They are safe and happy, and you have a new family now that loves you and always will." he said gently into her ear as her quiet sobs finally stopped.

Hermione wiped the tears away and gave him a watery smile, her hand caressing the scar on his cheek. It has been healing well for the past couple of months, and there was a good chance the scar will one day disappear. But even with it, her brother was one of the most beautiful beings she had ever known, inside and out. She was about to express her sisterly love with words when a movement within her peripheral vision distracted her and in the blink of an eye a stupefy spilled from her lips, wand aimed at the nearby distraction.

Harry jumped slightly in his seat, looking around when he noticed something small freezing midair before plummeting onto their picnic basket. "What the hell, sister?" he asked, picking the black beetle up. "It's just a bug." he tried to say, thinking her nerves were perhaps still a bit frayed by so many emotions and talking about her parents.

Hermione however pulled his hand close and looked at the bug carefully, her smile turning positively evil. Oh dear. Harry wondered whether he should run for cover when she smiled that way. "Uhm...Hermione?" he called to her.

Her eyes instantly lifted to him. "That, my dear Harry is no ordinary beetle. Do you see the round markings around its eyes?" she asked, her grin stretching wider.

Harry squinted, becoming a little cross-eyed in the process and making the young woman chuckle, but the next instant he was sharing her grin. "Skeeter. Oh this is priceless. But we have to make sure it is her." he said and picked up his wand, muttering a revealing incantation. The beetle glowed purple, indicating an animagus aura. "Yes, that is her. Well done Hermione!" he grinned and pressed a kiss to her temple as they cleaned out an almost empty jar of marmalade and closed her in, casting charms preventing her change into a human being. In her beetle form, she couldn't apparate either. Skeeter was truly trapped.

**…...**

Severus enjoying a cup of coffee in peaceful solitude for the first time in many weeks. Lucius has settled into Harry's study and was tending to Malfoy Industries. It was only a matter of time before Lucius would relinquish his chair to Draco, but Severus loathed to think of that moment. Lucius has always been insufferable with too much time on his hands. Hopefully the late Lord Potter-Black would be able to keep him somewhat occupied without scaring everyone's mental eyes with constant public displays of affection. Or so Severus at least hoped.

To his knowledge, Draco has taken Miss Lovegood out on a date to Diagon Alley, making it almost a frequent occurrence these days. It seemed they did little else than go on dates and dinners. Draco was certainly treating the lady as she deserved. It made Severus proud to see his godson growing as a man and a person. For a while he had worried deeply for Draco's fate, his inconsistent upbringing under the rule of fear and his naturally spoilt nature did not make for a promising start. But it seemed the war has changed that in the end, and so did Miss Lovegood. Perhaps Severus hadn't given her enough credit in the past. With her vacant gaze and head in the clouds, he had always considered her not meant for this realm, even though her potions were more than acceptable. Now he could see just how much of an influence she was, and knew she most likely realised his gratitude when she smiled at him in that vacant way of hers. The Potion Master chuckled, thinking back to something his muggle associate told him years ago when he was in between missions. _'Never date a writer Severus. They are always in their own head.'_ Perhaps the same rule applied to seers in their own world. It had to be seer blood that made that girl so vacant...

He was brought out of his musings by a knock on the door that connected his room with Hermione's. "Come in, my Lady." he called, knowing very well just how much Hermione enjoyed hearing her title sometimes. She did admit to reading the occasional historical romance novel and then feeling a little bit guilty for wasting her time when she could be learning. Perhaps that was what she found appealing about Severus calling her such, the romance.

Hermione came in, smiling brightly at the man who was easily taking over her heart. He appeared so peaceful in the soft armchair, with a book in hand and coffee near by, both to stimulate the mind. She could get used to seeing him like this, perhaps even every day...

Severus stood gallantly, a true gentleman always and lifted her hand to place a kiss to her palm. "It pleases the eye greatly to see you this afternoon." he complimented her figure in the flattering dress.

Hermione blushed but let Severus get seated back in the armchair before surprising him by sitting in his lap. "Thank you. And I have great news to share." she said and placed the jar containing the angrily buzzing beetle on the table, next to the man's cup.

Severus' eyebrows climbed towards his hairline as he looked at the offering. "Is this your form of revenge on an unsuspecting insect that happened to bother you during your picnic?" he drawled, sarcasm dripping from each word.

Hermione was however used to his nature by now and simple rolled her eyes. "That is no ordinary insect. That is what we call a beetle. More specifically, this one is a beetle with peculiar markings around its eyes.." she trailed off, giving the man a moment.

Severus looked at the beetle a little closer when he suddenly realised the connection. Skeeter. Hermione had told him all about the blackmail episode a few years back. "You didn't." he finally managed, turning to look at the grinning witch.

"Oh yes, I did." she almost sing-songed happily. "It was more of an accident, something caught my eye and my reflexes reacted before I realised. Turns out it was a lucky shot."

Severus smiled. "My-my, aren't we just a little too gleeful about this?" he teased even as his hand wrapped around Hermione's waist, while the other squeezed her thigh gently.

Hermione shrugged. "Oh I have the right to be as gleeful as I want. No more articles, no more slander from her vicious lips, and most of all, no more of her joy." she said firmly and sent the jar into her room where it would be placed safely on her table.

"Hmmm...perhaps a reward is in order for your contribution to media peace in Magical Britain?" Severus whispered huskily against her ear as he nuzzled her in way of simple affection, letting her curls tickle his nose and jaw. He caught a whiff of the hibiscus oils she used for her lustrous curls and smiled. He adored that scent.

Hermione responded by cupping his cheeks and turning in her seat, her thighs encasing his waist as she held their forms close. While still petite, her curves have filled out beautifully over the past few mostly restful months, giving Severus plenty to indulge his touch upon. It was not customary for the courting couple to be in quite such a position so soon after courting intent has been revealed, as proper intimacies were held back either until courting was ended and a marriage was agreed upon, or a minimum or 6 months for the couple to get to know each other if they prefer a more modern way. However as with most things concerning both Hermione and Severus, standard approach was left in the dust. Afterall, the Potion Master had witnessed Hermione naked while bathing her and they would share bed to sleep quite often, where one could not hide the natural reaction of the body.

She gasped as talented fingers slipped beneath her dress to tease at the soft skin of her thighs, kneading gently and caressing flesh so close to the most intimate of places. They were yet to give into their bodies, agreeing there was much time for exploring both their compatibility outside and in the bedroom for the courtship to be successful. But Hermione knew it would not be long for them either. Need was building up within her that she had to often satisfy late at in her lonely bed, or in the early morning showers where her self-inflicted pleasures were muffled by water. But it was beginning to not be enough. She felt her body craving Severus' touch, and knew they would both snap some day soon.

For now, she let their lips meets in controlled passion, Severus instantly asking for permission to enter through those heavenly lips. Hermione granted access too his talented tongue immediately, her lips parting as she met him half way and joined their tongues in a dance known to human kind from ancient times. She felt the way Severus let his passion direct the kiss that made her desire him so greatly, but his touch remained upon neutral ground, always respectful until given permission for a more intimate touch. And while Hermione loved him gentlemanly nature, it could be frustrating in instances such as these.

She pressed closer into his chest, the only barrier separating them the cotton of her dress and the man's shirt. It did little to hide her peaked flesh, now more sensitive than ever against the cloth which it rubbed against. How she wished she could take the damn thing off before it made her even more aroused, but they were not there yet. And so she satisfied herself with deepening their kiss further and enjoying Severus' touch upon her back and neck.

Severus battled his own desire in the face of passion rising within him, and the one he could clearly see in Hermione. She was ready to be one with him, the urge for further intimacies present in them both, but Severus still held back. The sweet torture of feeling her so near yet separated by clothing and courting rules was exquisite. And while he knew she found his lack of advancement in this area frustrating at moments like these, Severus knew their withholding of desires for the moment would only result in an experience more powerful for them once they did become intimate. For now, he let a groan of appreciation escape into their kiss at the feeling over Hermione's heated core pressed against his loins so intimately. Yes, she was ready and full of passion, but Severus let himself only enjoy a short moment of feeling her in such a way before he broke the kiss gently.

Hermione sighed and pressed their foreheads together for a moment to gether her breath before she stood up and smiled, both a little strained. "Thank you for my reward. If you had such a system implemented in Potions class, I would have certainly been less disappointed when you gave me a B instead of the A that I deserved." she said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the heavy sexual tension in the room.

Severus smiled and shook his head. "If I did, I would be in Azkaban now, my dear Lady. Congratulations again on catching such a prize, and I shall see you for dinner." he said, remaining in his seat this time.

Hermione could clearly see he did not remain unaffected and nodded, understanding he must have been uncomfortable enough within the confines of his trousers without standing as well. With one last smile she left his quarters in favour of taking care of her own little problem. But some day soon, she would see an end to this frustration...


	19. Chapter 19

Days passed and the Potter Townhouse was alive with planning and small celebrations. Remus made appearance with his son frequently, letting his wife rest after such strenuous pregnancy, and always brought little Teddy with him. Lucius often made jokes that he had a new rival for Harry's attention, as the young Lord had fell in love with the babe at first sight and would always carry him around in his arms, cooing at the mostly sleeping babe. Hermione had asked Luna to get her a magical camera on one of their dates with Draco, and the blonde was most helpful, choosing one with various settings for Hermione to go crazy over.

She now had an album full of Teddy's first week baby photos with various members of the household, for the boy to remember them all. And partly to document this time in their lives. What others did not know was that she had a separate album, a collection of random photos from moments that seemed worthy of capturing. One of her favourites was a black and white photo she snapped hastily in the garden. She had been picking a few apples from the tree for a pie when she noticed Harry and Lucius walking around the flower beds and laughing at softly spoken words. She managed to capture them in a moment when their heads were turned towards each other, smiles shared and a most passionate look in the eyes. It was almost an intimate photo, but she kept it with the others, hoping to one day give it to her brother when they were older and would look upon this time in their lives fondly.

It was time for a different kind of celebrations as well. The minister was dead and they have already begun a campaign for their..perhaps a little surprising candidate. None other than young William Weasley himself. To most, the suggestion was most surprising when Harry first proposed it, but they soon saw the reason why Bill would be a great success. Magical Britain needed a fresh start, a young mind who was just beginning to settle with his own family and would understand various issues of a large population. He would also bring innovative ideas, as someone who had previously little association with the old ways the ministry was run, and was the most neutral candidate suggested for the post. What was however their biggest advantage was Bill's experience in dealing with Goblins and other magical creatures. Wizards feared the Goblin nation, with good reasons, and to have a candidate that could promise them stability in this department was valuable. Remus promised that once the magical creatures that had the right of vote heard of Bill's candidature, he would have them all.

What amused Hermione the most was the fickle nation of the public opinion. Only a few short weeks ago the public doubted them, they were often slandered in the newspapers for running away or turning dark. But once Skeeter and her hateful press were out of the way, and other newspapers printed the story of Harry defeating the Dark Lord, the Potters were almost as beloved in Magical Britain, as the Royalty in the Buckingham palace was for the muggles. And so they used the momentary good opinion of the people and supported Bill's candidature publically, surely gaining a few more votes.

It was pre-election madness and both Harry and Hermione were completely buried under with preparations, public appearances and further planning. That left their slytherin partners with way too much time on their hands. Severus was sulking in the lab, brewing and developing late into the night, as Hermione only slept about 4 hours a day in order to manage everything. And Lucius was no better, locking himself and his pout in the study and working on expanding Malfoy Industries before he would hand them over to his son. Everyone who at least visited the household only watched with amusement the excitement and lively talk of matters between the young Potter Lord and Lady, and their often silent partners who observed them with longing. It was quite frankly hilarious.

On the morning of elections, the whole household rose early and went to the Ministry to vote, before gathering at home for a large brunch and awaiting the result which would be announced via the radio later. Hermione beamed with pride at their efforts and had placed the buzzing Skeeter right next to the radio which was raised on a platform in the sitting room, so she could hear the news with them and sulk in her glass prison if they won. Harry was making sure the elves all had their direction and prepared a veritable feast, for which they would be rewarded with extra coin and new brocade uniforms. The elves had taken a while to adapt to their latest Master and his progressive thinking, but served him with great pride and upon hearing of a new uniform with the Potter crest immediately scattered to prepare all necessary for the household. It was a grand day no matter if they won or lost the election. Public surveys showed Bill was very popular with the nation, and even if he lost, they had a great chance of placing the right people in the Ministry to start the restructuralisation. It was a win or win situation and the spirits were high.

Harry was seated at the head of the table, feeding Teddy from a bottle, his smile almost as bright as Hermione's and eyes gentle on the newborn in his arms. He could not get enough of cooing at his baby brother and took great pride in being the one to feed him. Remus and Tonks were both happy that Harry considered them such close family and would be a great older brother, even if not by blood, to their child.

Fred and George were running around pranking and spiking the 'victory punch' as they have named it, much to the chagrin and shared amusement of their better halves. Draco was sitting with Luna in his lap, conversing with Severus and keeping this godfather preoccupied even though he noticed how the man would occasionally stop listening to watch Hermione mingling with their guests. Luna was reading quietly, only occasionally raising her hand to caress Draco's cheek or bestow other small affections on him with a dreamy smile. The young couple was glowing with happiness and it escaped none of the present.

Bill himself gave an interview earlier where he graciously wished all the luck to the other three candidates and announced that he would be withdrawing from the public eye until after the results were announced, to spend the day with his family and friends. Now he was enjoying the presence of his brother who came all the way from Romania to support him and their cause, and his soon-to-be wife, who smiled with pride for her fiance. Hermione was just practicing her French with Fleur, their conversation private to them as very few amongst them spoke the language, when the wards rang loudly, indicating there was an intruder trying to enter through the floo network.

Everyone quieted down and the Potter siblings shared a look before they both stepped towards the floo, pressing their wands to one of the stones. A parchment rose from the flames with the names of those who tried to gain access and were now looked in a floo chamber close to their wards, awaiting to be either accepted and expelled back into the floo network. Hermione read it passed it to Harry who turned towards their candidate.

"I'm sorry but it appears our celebrations are interrupted. It seems Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny are trying to gain access." he said, looking at the Weasleys present.

Bill looked at Charlie, as he has always been closest in age to the dragon tamer, a silent conversation seemingly passing between them. After a moment, Charlie nodded and they both stepped forward, Fleur standing by Bill's side for support. Charlie looked at Andrei, a young Romanian man who had been his lover for the past 3 years, and also the reason why he had become estranged from his home, before taking his hand proudly, and in defiance. Harry looked at the twins who also seemed to be debating facing their parents, but in the end it was Angelina and Alicia who encouraged them to join their brothers.

"Pardon my interruption but is it wise to speak to them before the elections are announced?" Lucius stepped forward, placing an arm around Harry's waist protectively. The fact that he acknowledged and even appreciate some of the Weasley offspring, did not mean he would show leniency for the rest of their family.

Charlie nodded. "If they have something to say, I would hear them out. My parents may not have shown the same courtesy to me, but I am not my parents." he said evenly, Bill nodding as well.

"They are our family, even though we have become estranged. I would rather hear what they have to say and be prepared, then only read more spiteful interviews in the papers. That is if Harry and Hermione agree to let them into their home. We are afterall only guests here."

Harry raised on the tips of his toes and pressed a kiss to Lucius's cheek. "Don't worry, we can deal with this now before continuing with the celebrations. Let's hear what they have to say." he said calmly and smiled at the Malfoy patriarch who finally nodded in respect with Harry's wishes. Severus came to stand by Hermione's side as well in silent support, and returned Hermione's smile when she accepted his gallant elbow. Everyone else took a seat and observed quietly while Harry waved his wand to accept their unannounced guests, taking strength for the confrontation from Lucius' warm hand on his hip.

The flames in the fireplace turned green and Arthur stepped through with his wife, followed by Ginny and Ron. Harry and Hermione stood before them proudly, Harry with a cold smile on his lips and Hermione with a neutral expression, only betrayed by her icy gaze. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ronald, Ginerva, welcome to Potter Townhouse." Harry greeted them officially and according to custom, no willing to lower himself even though the tension was instantly present in the room.

Arthur stepped forward and was about to acknowledge their welcome formally when Molly burst into tears and gushed all over her son instead. "Oh Bill, we came as soon as we heard you would be here. How could you do this to us?" he asked, sniffling into her tissue.

A stunned silence followed momentarily, all present watching the embarrassing spectacle. Not only did Molly completely ignored manners and the owners of the house, but her emotional display and instant accusations were highly inappropriate. Ginny was just looking silently on the floor while Ron was glaring at Hermione and Hermione, his face contorted in quite an ugly manner.

Arthur cleared his throat and tried to salvage the situation with polite greetings to Harry and Hermione but was interrupted by his wife once again when he tried to inquire after their well being.

"Are you trying to punish us, Bill? What have we done to you that you humiliate us like this?" she asked through feigned hiccups.

Harry has had enough and looked at Bill, nodding to the man to get on with it. He no longer cared for pleasantries. If Molly came here for a confrontation, she would get it. Bill looked at his mother, no softened in the least by her apparent tears. "I have done nothing to be accused of, mum." he replied evenly.

She raised her head, showing off her tears and the expression of a martyr. "You know your father wanted to put forward his own candidacy, but we didn't have the money to sponsor a campaign! How could you betray us like this? Why didn't you support your father instead? Do you really hate us this much?" she almost shouted now.

Charlie shook his head. "Bill did nothing wrong mum, he followed his heart and beliefs." he said firmly but Molly didn't even look at him.

"I am disappointed in you." she said, her words and gaze aimed at her eldest son.

Hermione stepped forward then. "That's enough. You are in our home, Molly Weasley and while I would never disrespect an elder under most circumstances, neither my family, nor our guests will be insulted this way in our home. I will ask you to leave now." she said coldly.

Before Molly could even turn towards her, Ronald spat on the floor by Hermione's feet. "You are nothing but a mudblood whore who was given a title. At least we were born purebloods." he hissed.

Four wands at once aimed at the redhead and he ended up transfigured into a weasel with pink fur, hanging by his tail in a small cage. Molly shrieked in outrage while Arthur stuttered apologies for his soon. Harry shook his head as he put away his wand. "I hereby ban Arthur, Molly, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley from all Potter and Black properties as my name is Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black. So mote it be." he clapped his hands and the Weasleys disappeared from the room.

Hermione shuddered, the hateful words seeping beneath her skin, but then noticed Draco surprisingly being one of the four who had drawn their wands. She raised a brow inquiringly, but the blond just shrugged. "I can't kick Potter's ass, might as well give the weasel what was coming to him."

Hermione's laugh was slightly hysterical but she soon calmed down when Severus took her in his arms and led her to sit down with a glass of wine. Bill stepped towards Harry with a tight express. "I'm very sorry for my mother. I believed they might be here to reconcile, but it seems I was wrong."

Harry shook his head. "Don't. It is not your fault, Bill. Come let's celebrate. This is the beginning of our new lives. Once we have our way in the Ministry, Dumbledore will fall. And you have the potential to be a great Minister." he smiled. Only Lucius noticed the smile was a bit too tight.

He let everyone get back to celebrations and waited for Harry to head towards the drinks before standing behind him and enveloping the young man in his arms. He felt Harry stiffen suddenly, most likely nerves still a little rattled before melting back into him. "Are you well?" he asked softly.

Harry caressed the man's strong forearm, finding comfort in Lucius' care. "I'm fine, don't worry. It's Hermione I worry about. Ron had once been our close friend and now...everything is different, and even though we have gone our own ways, I was hoping he would at least leave us alone. But instead, he has to be an asshole." he sighed.

Lucius chuckled softly at the young man's language but pressed a kiss to his neck. "Do not worry yourself, Severus will surely find a way to comfort you. And as for you, my dear Harry, you have been rather busy these past few days.." he purred in Harry's ear.

Harry shuddered and pressed back into the blond's embrace. "Well tonight, we celebrate. And I shall make up to you the week of negligence.." he promised before Lucius pulled his head to the side for a deep kiss.

"Get a room!" Fred and George shouted at them at the same time, everyone simply chuckling at the couple's behaviour.

Severus in the mean time poured Hermione a hot of whiskey and she downed it instantly before sitting back in the chair. Severus pressed a kiss to the back of her hand soothingly. "Do not take Mr. Weasley's words to heart. He is but over-taken by jealousy for your happiness."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I know why he is acting this way. I just wish it didn't have to be this way." he sighed and ran a hand through her wild curls.

Severus shook his head. "You just need rest, that's all. This past week had been simply too strenuous. Let us rest this night, no matter the results." he suggested.

Hermione nodded and put her head on his shoulder. "Yes..please.." she said softly.

"Everyone quiet!" Angelina called and the room descended into silence as the radio volume was turned up.

" _...and it is our pleasure to announce the results of the elections. The new Minister for Magic, with a clear majority of votes, is...William Weasley!"_


	20. Chapter 20

Dumbledore was pacing in his office, a dark frown marring his forehead. Things were not going to plan at all! The Potter brat made the know-it-all his sister by blood and formed his own political party! This was not meant to happen! To top it all off, they killed Tom for the whole of Wizarding World to know, and kept the fame. He was consorting with the enemy at Malfoy Manor, and even his ever loyal Severus has abandoned him! He should have realised that the man was nothing but a slippery Slytherin.

And now William was minister. If only they had put Arthur forward as their own candidate in order to control the ministry. But with being cut off from the Potter vaults AND the restitution on his shoulders, Dumbledore's funds were more than tight. Even the members of the Order were starting to grumble about the lack of support they were used to before now. His whole campaign was going downhill and that simply wouldn't do. But he would get his revenge. No one will take down Albus Dumbledore...not after the many years he had been planning this...

…...

It was a madhouse. Bill had to leave to make a statement for the media, taking his fiance with him in support to show a united young family front for Magical Britain. Hermione and Harry sent the prepared statement to Daily Prophet and all other major newspapers, to express their delight at Bill's election and to show their continuous support. They had the ministry now as well, and they would make the changes necessary for peace in their realm.

Severus noticed Hermione's smile carried an edge to it, probably because of the great fatigue after the week of preparations and campaigning. But he did wonder it was not Ronald and his spiteful words that unsettled something deep within the young woman.

"Shall we retire?" he asked softly, holding her close in his arms as Champaign was flowing freely and everyone continued to celebrate.

Hermione turned to look at the dark man. "Is it not too early? We should stay and celebrate with Bill and his family." she said, fighting the tiredness in her eyes.

Severus shook his head. "There is a time for etiquette, and then there are times when one needs to listen to their body." he said and stood up, the young woman still in his arms as he carried her out of the living room and up the stairs.

Hermione, much to her mortification, let out a small squeal of surprise and wrapped her arms tightly around Severus' neck. "I am perfectly capable of walking!" she protested, worried he would drop her.

Severus only chuckled. "Perhaps. But would you really begrudge me the pleasure of carrying you to bed, my Lady?" he asked charmingly, knowing that might work to reassure her a little at least.

Hermione relaxed her hold on his neck somewhat and let one of her hands slide from his shoulder to rest on the firm chest, right over his heart. "How can I protest such a galant offer?" she replied with a tired smile.

Severus carried Hermione into her room and settled her gently on the bed. "You should rest and in the morning we shall celebrate." he suggested and stood to give her privacy if that was her wish.

Hermione however shook her head. "I..don't want to sleep. I would have nightmares." she admitted softly before standing once more before the man. She unfastened her dress and let it flow to the floor, leaving her almost bare to the man's gaze. Severus inhaled sharply at such an open display, praying for his resolve to remain firm. Something wasn't right. He could see it in Hermione's eyes, clear as day, that something was brewing inside her mind. But in the end he was powerless until she shared herself with him. Perhaps there was a way...

He stepped forward and let his hands caress the brunette's soft curved hips before pulling her closer to his body. "What do you wish then, my Lady?" he asked against the skin of her temple, the caress of his lips barely there but still making Hermione shiver.

She looked up and begun to unbutton his shirt. "What you did once already...but together this time." Her fingers were steadily making their way through all the buttons until the shirt fell open and she slipped her hands over his pale chest, letting her fingers bury in the small smattering of dark curls over his breastbone. "Shower with me." she finally suggested, making her intentions clear. She wanted nothing more then to just feel the man without the constant barrier of clothing each time they came into contact. She wanted to be able to touch him without it being a mere affection, but not necessarily to rouse him either. There was something sensual about nudity with a purpose, such as a simple shower.

Severus was wavering. It was true they were not following the traditional rules of courtship but he needed to know Hermione would not regret this step. She had been very trusting and opening both verbal and tactile affection so far, but without the knowledge of what was bothering her at the moment, Severus did not know whether it truly was safe to proceed. "Is that your true wish? Would you rather not simply-" but he paused as a slim digit was pressed against his lips.

"It's what I would enjoy very much..if you wanted to share a shower with me that is." Hermione smiled and rose up on her toes to press their lips together in a fleeting kiss.

After praying to Merlin, Mordred, Morgan and Salazar Slytherin all at once, Severus really hoped he would have the strength to resist the beauty in his arms and finally nodded his consent. They walked into Hermione's bathroom as it was a little larger of the two and he watched as the young woman simply dropped the scrap of lace considered panties and begun setting the temperature of the shower.

Severus bit back a moan of delight at the sight of her dimpled lower back and rounded cheeks, the wild curls he adored tangling his long, potion-stained fingers in were bounding around er shoulders as she moved. She was a vision, making him think of the many depictions of ancient goddesses in his history tomes. He suppressed more of such thoughts as they were raising a desire within him unlike any other, and while he would not be ashamed for his body's natural reaction to Hermione's beauty, his pleasure was not this eve's purpose. Afterall, a gentleman always saw to his lady's pleasure first. And Severus most certainly was a gentleman. Even if it did not loosen the young woman enough into telling him of her thoughts, at least it would bring her some release from the tension of the past weeks.

Hermione did not turn around as she stepped beneath the spray of water and her curls became heavy with the water they soaked, reaching almost to her lower back. Severus dropped the last of his clothing and stepped in behind her, closing the doors of the shower stall behind them and letting the steam build and coil around their bodies. The stall was spacious and yet he only took a small step and their bodies were pressed together intimately as he reached around the young woman to take a hold of the soap. Hermione leaned her head back against his chest and lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck. Her body was taunt and open to his gentle touch as he caressed and lathered her skin sensually, inch by torturous slow inch.

Hermione felt Severus' desire pressing into her cheeks and her own belly tightened in natural anticipation. She knew this would not be the night still for them to be joined, but she wanted to at least be able to touch Severus, feel his body and his skin. She gasped however when long skilled fingers begun carding through the trimmed curls at the apex of her thighs and could not help leaving further back into the man's embrace.

Severus felt her form shuddering against him, her stance opening a little wider and he hips pressing just a little bit into the touch. It was perhaps time to finally let his touch become a bit more intimate... His fingers slid gently through the curls until they spread the already slick nether lips in exploration. Hermione was warm and pliant beneath his touch and he could feel her opening quivering slightly in anticipation of being breached. And yet he toyed with her, letting his fingers travel back to the little button of pleasure and circled it expertly, wishing to hear her pleasure.

Hermione did not disappoint as a soft mewl of pleasure left her lips, her hips unconsciously bucking into his hand. Oh how she wanted him inside, touching her deeply. It has been way too long since she felt that kind of touch by another's hand and she craved it deeply. "Touch me..." she whispered, turning her hand to capture the man's lips in a deep kiss, trying to show him just what she needed.

And who was Severus to deny her? He slid his fingers towards her entrance once more and let once of the caress her intimately before slipping inside, curling and pressing against her quivering sensitive walls to bring her pleasure. Hermione's arms tightened around his neck as she pressed her back further into his chest, her supple buttocks grinding against Severus' loins. He echoed her moan and prayed he could see this beautiful young woman to completion without taking his own pleasure from her this time.

Hermione was lost in the sensations, her skin sensitive to the coarse curls rubbing against her shoulder blades, the hard length pressed against her lower back and those talented fingers playing with her. She was so close after the weeks of tension between them, knowing it might be over as soon as Severus touched her just a little differently.

As if reading her mind, Severus pressed another finger within her and crooked them withing her depths, finding just what he needed by the delighted moan that escaped Hermione's lips. The brunette turned into a wild lioness, nails digging into his shoulder and the securing arm around her waist as she ground her hips against him, feeling the coils in her belly tightening. Severus knew just what her undoing would be and stretched his elegant thumb between the folds, rubbing against the little bundle of pleasure above her entrance to finish her off.

He was rewarded by Hermione arching into his body as seemingly endless shudders rocked her body against his. The deep groan of satisfaction was sobbed out, the relief of finally coming in the man's arms as she dreamed of late at night too great. Severus pleasure her until she felt her body protest the over-stimulation slightly and gently pulled out, wrapping his other arm around her resting form as well.

Hermione felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. Her body was weightless and heavy all at once, and she wished she could touch the man in return but the gentle cleansing hands were back and she knew Severus would not allow it. Not just yet. They kissed and lavished small affections on each other, Severus enjoying greatly the rosiness of her cheeks and the joy in her eyes as they stepped out of the shower.

This time it was Hermione who took the warm towel off the heated and took great care in drying the man of every last drop of water, standing on tip toes to towel his silky hair. They were in bed soon, forgoing any clothing just for this night, as putting a barrier between them felt somewhat wrong after such intimacy on the shower. Hermione curled herself into Severus contently and played with his chest hair as she often would in an unguarded moment of intimacy. She was however brough out of her content thoughts by a softly spoken question.

"What worried your mind earlier?" Severus braved asking, rubbing her smooth back gently to keep her relaxed.

Hermione contemplated not answering but knew Severus deserved honesty from her. If they were to continue getting to know each other better and courting, she should tell him. "Ron's words...they hurt in a way I did not expect them to."

Severus sighed softly. It was as he had predicted. Hermione did not let the world at large criticise her for no good reason. But when harsh words were delivered from once trusted friend, they appeared to have hit their target. "You know you are nothing as he speaks." Severus said gently and pressed a kiss to her damp curls.

Hermione nodded against his chest. "I know. He has been so bitter about being called a blood traitor. But what made Ron jealous the most was money. And Harry didn't even know he had it. He didn't want it. What Ron never understood and valued was the fact that he had a family. And what is a filled vault worth when you have no one to share it with?" she said and finally turned to support her chin on his chest and look the man fully in the eyes.

"And you wish for a family of your own one day?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "I already have one. I have my parents, even though I am no longer a part of their world. They will always be my parents, and I will always love them, even if I have to do so from afar. I have Harry, and now I have you... and I have some great friends. It is all I need to make me happy." she said. "What about you?" she asked.

Severus chuckled. "For now I am content with the brother I have in Lucius and the partner I have in you, Hermione. And if we decide to continue courtship, perhaps one day you may grant me a child. But only if that is your wish as well."

Hermione's smile remained but her eyes turned said. "I am afraid that will not be possible." she said softly.

Severus looked at her in surprise. "How so?" he asked gently, holding her a little closer. He could see he was pushing her a little but hoped she would answer this one question for him.

Hermione's mind in a whirlwind, trying to figure out how to say the words that she knew may end their courtship. But she needed to do this, Severus needed to know before making any more serious choices. "Last year, while the Death Eaters roamed the castle, I was fighting by Neville's side. Bellatrix kept taunting him but she was really targeting me." she said and took Severus' hand into hers, leading it toward her lower belly, just where the curls begun leading towards her most private of places. Once Severus focused on the skin beneath his touch, he felt a scar, not wide and not too thick but still puckered and healing.

"What did she do?" he asked softly.

Hermione lowered her gaze, her words but a whisper. "Lilith's dagger. It was lost several decades ago but it seems it was only in the possession of the Blacks. Bellatrix always carried it on her to curse those whoo were her victim. When she stabbed me...I thought I would die. But no. She pulled me close and whispered into my ear that she would let me live. But only if I couldn't bring any more mudblood filth into this world..." she refused to cry, tears no longer wetting her cheeks as they used to every day for a week that she had spent in the hospital wing. But not anymore. She was alive and healthy, for the most part. She would have to live with her body as it was, since she only had one.

Severus pulled her close into her body and kissed her tenderly. "You are a brave woman. And it is of no matter whether you can give me a child or not. You are all I wish for." he replied openly, as they shared another kiss.

Hermione knew Severus was the one man for her. He was all she needed and wanted in this life. And she hoped they would remain this happy for a long time. Severus held her close and let the woman sleep against his side, curled into his warmth and safety. This brave young woman was all his, and he would be an idiot to let her go for such a thing. So that night, he remained ever vigilant and guarded her dreams devotedly...


	21. Chapter 21

The celebrations lasted into the early hours of the morning, and Harry put down his empty glass, knowing he had had enough, preferring for his mind to be clear. It was spectacular and all they have wished for. The only thing that stilted their joy for a moment had been the Weasley debacle, but Harry knew there was no use thinking about it. He felt warm arms wrap around his waist and leaned back into Lucius' embrace, content as the man's scent enveloped his senses.

"I see you no longer drink." Lucius commented into his ear, causing a small shiver of delight to pass over Harry's spine.

"No. You I prefer to have only a few glasses." he smiled softly, watching Bill kiss Fleur in joy.

Lucius let his fingers caressed the young man's flat belly as he held him close. "And you are sure your mood has not been soured?" he questioned.

Harry surprised him by turning around letting his own arms loop around the man's neck. "No. I have made my peace with Ron a long time ago. Do you remember the Triwizard Tournament?"

Lucius nodded, curious what that had to do with anything. Then he remembered the slander written about Harry and his sister, then only his best friend. "Let me guess, he did not appreciate you keeping such close company with Hermione?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "That as well. But the main problem was much more simple. Jealousy. He thought I wanted to be a champion, that I have somehow managed to put my name in the cup, and didn't tell him about it." he explained, enjoying the large hands pulling his hips closer. "I have forgiven his behaviour, but I couldn't forgive the mistrust he had in me, and our friendship was never again as close as it once was. Hermione...that is a different chapter. She thought perhaps one day Ron would grow up and prove to her that it would be worth giving things between them a shot. As you can see, all hopes of that have been crushed."

Lucius was a little surprised perhaps at the matter-of-fact tone Harry spoke with of his once close friendship. It was common knowledge that the Golden Trio bond was thicker than blood when it came to fighting and protecting innocents. It appears however not all things were as they seemed. "It is not Ronald you worry over then."

Harry shook his head. "No, it is not. Hermione however worries me because I have seen her reaction better than anyone. I know her. And therefore know what memories the confrontation brough up in her mind. But I have faith." he suddenly smiled. "In Severus, I mean. I will be the first one to say I had my doubts about him, but she is happy. And knowing Hermione is happy, I don't need more to know she is in good hands."

Lucius leaned down and pressed an affectionate kiss to the corner of his lips, surprising Harry a little. They would often tease each other, the passion between them quite obvious to all. But such a small affection openly shown in front of all was what Harry did not expect, even though it made warmth settle in his chest.

"What was that for?" he asked softly, the words only between the two of them.

Lucius chuckled. "A congratulatory gesture appropriate for the company present. If you were to decide however that it is appropriate to retire for the night..." he said, leaving the sentence hanging for a moment to let Harry imagine all that the blond had in store for him.

Harry nodded, feeling excitement settling in his belly. Lucius was a skilled and passionate man, and while they had little time together over the last couple of weeks, they had explored that passion in many ways but one. And perhaps tonight would be the night.

They made their way towards bill and his fiance, Harry smiling at the man in front of him. "I will see you later, get some rest if you are to be a fair Minister." he teased.

Bill chuckled and clasped his hand. "Thank you Harry." he turned to the blond. "Lord Malfoy."

"William." Lucius acknowledged him in his own way with a smirk before a possessive arm wound around Harry's hips and he was led up the stairs towards the master bedroom.

Harry stepped through the door of their rooms and barely had time even to gasp before he was pressed against it, the solid wood at his back and Lucius' strong form radiating warmth against his front. His lips were claimed, for there was no other word for it, and he spread them readily for the insistent tongue that pressed forward. He could not stop the moan that erupted from his throat as his thighs were hoisted around firm hips and he crossed his ankles to squeeze the man intimately as their loins rubbed closely together. Lucius could not remember lips so sweet and body so tempting as the one he explored now, his fire for the young man raising flesh easily. It had been torture watching Harry working so hard with barely any strength left for a good night kiss before he fell asleep in Lucius' arms this past week. But he knew the wait, the chase even, would make the claiming so much sweeter.

Harry gasped as their lips broke to take in ragged breaths and his head lolled backwards as Lucius attacked his sensitive neck with skilled lips and teeth. He did not even realise the manner win which his body rubbed against the older man, naturally seeking pleasure as his senses were assaulted. Lucius had enough of the barrier between them and with one wave of his hand had the clothes covering both their forms vanish. Harry gasped once more as kis heated skin came in contact with the blazing inferno of Lucius, their straining lengths rubbing together intimately and providing delightful friction.

Lucius gathered his wits for a moment, hoping to stay his passion in order to ask the question he knew was much needed. "Are you ready for me, Harry? Tell me now I you wish to wait or I won't be able to stop myself.." he panted, raising his head to look into the brilliant emeralds widened with passion.

Harry did not comprehend his words for a moment, the sensations too distracting, but he noticed Lucius asking for his consent, eyes almost pleading. There was only one answer he could give the man, for he wanted this just as much. "Yes..take me...and hurry, I can't-" he moaned as Lucius did not even let him finish his desperately aroused plea and rubbed their bodies for closest contact possible in such a position.

"Bed.." Harry whispered before grabbing the man's face to pull him into another impassioned kiss, trusting Lucius to carry him.

The blond growled at the command and carried him swiftly to the large bed, not once separating their forms as he put Harry down and immediately pressed himself into the willing young man. He could not get enough of touching the soft skin beneath his fingers, squeezing the slim thighs and spreading them just that little bit further to let the boy adjust to the width of his hips. He was surprised however when a vial was pressed into his hand urgently, and when he looked it became clear it was some sort of an oil.

"I was hoping for a while now that you would.." Harry trailed off when he saw the raging lust flash in Lucius' eyes before he could say no more as another kiss was bestowed upon him.

Lucius explored the young man's body, wishing to bring him all pleasure but they were both insatiable and it seemed this would not be time for great patience. While Harry was sufficiently distracted by the talent teasing his arousal, Lucius oiled his fingers and begun pressing one inside his lover, noting that the guardian muscles put up some struggle but not a great one. It appeared Harry may be a virgin but had explored his body before.

Harry's back arched slightly and he pressed further onto the questing digit. It was one thing to stretch himself in exploration, and a completely different one having Lucius' talented thick finger perform the task. He was grateful however that Lucius even in his great passion would take the time to prepare him properly as he knew there was no way he could take the man otherwise. Just thinking of the man's length and the weight of it against his tongue a few nights ago made him whimper in need as he thrust his hips against the finger within him.

For his part Lucius was only further spurred on by the wonderful sounds of pleasure and Harry's ready acceptance of him in such an intimate way. He stretched and pleasured the young body beneath him with his touch and lips, hoping to alleviate all discomfort but his fire was too strong and he soon pulled out his fingers to claim Harry's lips and slick his own need in preparation.

Harry readily accepted him back between his spread thighs, his nails leaving light reddened trails on his back in their impatience. "I need you..." he whispered as his hips arched. His body craved Lucius' touch unlike ever before. And even though he knew there would be discomfort, pain even as he had read, he had no fear. Harry knew there was no other he wanted to give himself to.

Lucius surprised him by slowing down for a moment to cup his cheek and make their eyes meet again. He saw no fear, only acceptance and dare he say love, and so he pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, so unlike his previous passion that Harry's heart nearly pounded out of his chest with feeling and desire for the man. It was then that he felt Lucius pressing into him steadily and his fingers tightened their hold on the man's slick shoulders in discomfort. He felt soothing hands caressing his thighs until he finally paused, fully seated within the young man.

Harry gritted his teeth but soon relaxed as the discomfort past and he pulled Lucius closer. "Move...please..."

Lucius did not have to be told twice to do so as he begun rocking his hips to get the young man used to the feeling of being so filled. He thanked Merlin for his restraint because the way he was gripped by the tight heat was indescribable. But as soon as Harry's whimpers of pleasure reached his ears, his hips could no longer be slowed. The passion rose between them higher than any bonfire and all could be heard in the room for a long time were the sounds of pleasured moans and flesh meeting flesh.

"I can't...I'm gonna.." Harry gasped, feeling himself close to that familiar snap of coils in the underbelly. Lucius was thrusting right against a spot that felt too good for words and he was not going to last.

Lucius merely claimed his lips once more in a deep kiss as his hand slid between them to pleasure the slim length and in but a moment his own pleasure was torn from him as Harry's inner walls clasped around him impossibly tightly. Harry's back arched off the bed in pleasure as spark erupted behind his eyelids at the mind-numbing pleasure and deep shudders rocked his body as he was filled with the blond's potent seed. Lucius buried his face in the young man's neck and marked his throat in his passion with a purple bite of love, all muscles tensed for one blissful moment before he could no longer support his weight and covered Harry's form with his own.

They remained locked in the embrace for long moments, relishing the closeness and joint pleasure. Harry carded his fingers through the damp blond locks of his lover contently, feeling his thighs protest the strain of the weight above him but paid it no mind. There was nothing like this. Nothing.

Lucius finally gathered himself and gently separated them, rolling to lie beside his lover in order to not crush him. He pulled Harry close and pressed a kiss to his forehead as they lounged and let their bodies cool off.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly, hoping there was no discomfort.

Harry nuzzled his breastbone and pressed a few small kisses to his chest. "I don't think I have the words.." he chuckled, but Lucius understood when he looked into those vibrant, joy-filled eyes. He was glad to be in his thirties because the beautiful rosy blush and tempting little stretches would easily be arousing had he been a teenager still. That was when he heard the cheeky question.

"You have made me quite sticky, I demand a shower. A very..thorough shower I hope?" Harry's grin was wide and eyes danced merrily.

Nope, scratch that. His body seemed to think he was a teenager afterall and with a responding growl, he picked the young man up and threw him over his shoulder, carrying with a grin and ease into the bathroom. Shower time, round two...


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione sighed and frowned at her brother. "Harry would you please stop squirming? Is something wrong?" she asked, momentarily worried for her brother as he had done nothing since the moment he sat down.

It was an early, but quite lovely morning. Bill had already left for the Ministry to establish Kingsley as the head of Aurors and they were to begin the cleansing of their ranks immediately. It would take a while to get Voldemort's evil out of Wizengamot and high official seats, but it would be done. The only thing left for them now would be formulating a court case against Dumbledore. They had enough proof of his stealing and manipulation on Harry's expense, but they would need much more to at least get the old man in front of a jury under the Veritaserum.

But for the moment, Hermione was enjoying a peaceful breakfast, Severus' hand caressing her thigh affectionately beneath the table while he sipped his morning coffee. Well, peaceful until the Lord Duo showed up and Harry begun squirming endlessly. What surprised her however was Lucius' grin and Harry's blush in answer to her question. And then the very obvious slapped her right in the face and a Cheshire grin stretched her lips. But of course. Her brother was no longer a boy, but a man. Oh how fast they grew, she thought sarcastically but with much happiness.

Severus rolled his eyes at their antics and grumbled. "Lucius would you kindly at least cast a cushioning charm on your lover's chair so we can eat in peace?" he drawled with a smirk.

Harry blushed even deeper and observed his plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He jumped slightly as a cushioning charm really did hit his chair and the slight discomfort became much more bearable. Lucius gave him a wink but then turned his grin towards his best friend. "Now now, Severus. There is no need to take out frustrations on those who have shed theirs." he teased back.

Severus' hand tightened momentarily on Hermione's thigh, but the brunette had had enough and stood from the table. "If you would excuse us, we shall have a private breakfast with my brother. I do not care for comparison in measurements and sizes." she replied and took Harry's hand, apparating them to up to her room for her handbag before they left for Diagon Alley.

The were relishing in the freedom of no more threat on their person, as Voldemort was gone and as they would be respected once more within the society for being a prominent family. Nevertheless, they applied disillusionment and muffliato charms to be able to walk and speak freely as they made their way through the already busy street.

"So it finally happened." Hermione smiled at her brother as she accepted his elbow and walked close by his side.

"Yes." was all Harry said, damning his ever-present blush.

Hermione chuckled and nudged him slightly. "Come on, don't be like that. What was it like for you? Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked, knowing by Lucius' grin this morning it must have been anything but bad.

Harry was still a little uncomfortable discussing the topic but nodded. "It was...wonderful, better than I could have imagined. And Lucius..." he paused, not sure even how to put it into words.

Hermione smiled brightly. "I am so happy for you." she pressed a peck to his cheek.

Harry chuckled. "What about you and your bat?" the grinned, teasing his dear sister for her choice, but only with amusement and kindness in eyes.

She slapped his arm lightly in retaliation but could not keep the smile off her face after last night's pleasures. "We are taking our time but that that doesn't mean he's not talented." she replied vaguely, but Harry knew not to ask for more details. At least for the sake of his mental eyes...

"I'm still hungry." he said, patting his growling belly.

"Let's finish our breakfast then." Hermione smiled and led him around the corner towards one fo the newly opened cafes.

Business was starting to bloom, previously empty shop windows were filling and people finally felt more hopeful for their future. The two settled down and removed the charms, surprising the patrons with their sudden presence, but nonetheless received perfect service. Harry was chewing happily, while Hermione just sipped her coffee with an amused smile in his direction. Sometimes she wondered at just how easy it could be to please a man. Speaking of which...

"I want to get something for Severus." she said, leaning back in her seat.

"Like what?" Harry asked, at least swallowing before opening his mouth unlike a certain redhead they knew.

"Well he is such a traditional and sophisticated man, I was thinking black lingerie, stockings..the lot." she said, grinning widely when Harry choked on his croissant. Teasing him was way too easy...

They finished their breakfast and were just heading towards one of the clothing shops when they found themselves surrounded by men in dark cloaks. Before they even had a chance to whip out their wands, Hermione felt a pair of arms close around her and then the tell-tale sensation of a portkey tugging at her belly. "HERMIONE!" was the last she heard from her brother before she knew no more.

...

She came to herself some time later but remained still and kept her eyes closed, listening to her surroundings. It was fairly quiet...the fire was crackling nearby and she could feel its warmth. There was an odd smell to the room, something dusty and perhaps even mouldy...but she was not cold so she was not in a dungeon. Keeping her eyes closed still she reached out with her senses and felt another magical presence..a rather strong one at that. But who could it be?

"I know you are awake, Lady Potter. There is no need to pretend otherwise." said a grandfatherly voice nearby.

Her shoulders instantly tensed in aggravation. Dumledore dared to abduct her from the middle of Diagon Alley, during a busy morning, without fear for repercussions. That told her just how much he trusted in his reputation to turn any suspicions away from him. Not anymore, not this time. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look straight into the twinkling blue eyes of her former headmaster, safe in the knowledge that her occlumency shields were in place and unbreachable.

And in a rather predictable fashion, she felt a slight pressure on her mind but only smirked in response. "There is no need to speak to me kindly and pretend manners if you are going to try invading my mind." she replied coldly, piercing the man with her own jade gaze.

Dumbledore straightened and looked at her firmly all grandfatherly warmth gone from his features as if someone had flicked the switch. "Very well. You must be wondering why I have deemed it necessary to bring you here today." he said dramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes while her hands tested the strength of the bindings on her wrists. She could get through them but would need time. Keep the man talking. "Well I think that is fairly obvious. One, you want information about our plans. Two, I am Harry's sister now so I am guessing it has a bit of a personal reasoning behind it...oh and let's not forget the last one, I stole your spy from you." she grinned and leaned back in her chair leisurely.

She could however see the momentary surprise in the man's face at the mention of the Potion master's name. "You don't know..." she chuckled.

Dubledore's lips tightened into a firm line. "We have assumed he had been killed on duty, considering he left all that was his behind here at Hogwarts."

Hermione just chuckled and shook her head. "Can you be any more naive? He doesn't need anything from you. All he needed and wanted was his freedom. We gave him that and much more." Almost done with the first binding. There were three spells that formed magical cuffs around her wrists. One often was fairly easily, the second one would prove just a bit of a challenge but the third one...that would take a undo wandlessly. She had to keep talking.

Dumbledore did not look much pleased by this information so she decided to choose a different tactic, to not goad him into something rash. "Now, will you tell me why I am here? What is it that you want of me?" she asked, trying to appear a mixture of curious and apprehensive. That should do the trick. In the meantime she felt for the wards on the place and soon found out exactly where she was. One of the spare bedrooms in Grimmauld place. She would soon get bored with all the predictability. But at least she had finally managed to loosen the second charm before banishing it. She kept a close eye on the man, hoping he would give her enough time to gather magic in her core and channel it into the bindings.

Dumbledore looked at her coldly. "Your first guess has been correct, Lady Potter. It would not do for me to dispose of you, as you have secured yourself a position in a respectably ancient House. But I can still get information from you, whether it is your wish to divulge it or not." he said and stepped closer, forcing veritaserum onto her tongue.

Hermione struggled against the truth serum, when in reality she was most glad for the Potter coat of arms protecting her through her necklace. Not only did it prevent her form being harmed by curses, it completely obliterated the effects of veritaserum and poisons while she wore. She was safe, but would have to pretend otherwise for the time being. Silently, she prayed Harry would be here soon.

...

Harry burst into his home and headed straight for the living room. "SEVERUS! LUCIUS!" he called urgently, heading for the map of England and London spread on the table before them. He would find his sister no matter what, the sooner the better.

Severus could hear the young Lord hollering from the laboratory and realised he did not hear Hermione with him. His steps were fast as he searched Harry out, just to witness the brunette cutting into his palm to spill blood over the map. "Where is she?" he almost hissed out.

"We were ambushed in Diagon Alley. There were too many, all wore dark cloaks." Harry said before he begun chanting the latin needed for the blood to show him the way. His blood. Their blood. He would know where Hermione is no matter what wards she was under.

Lucius joined them as well and when he realised Harry's spell and Hermione's absence, no more explanations were needed. They watched the drops of blood merge into a single trail silently as it moved across the map of London and begun swirling around a whole block unspecifically. Harry looked at the address and snorted.

"Those were no left over Death Eaters. Dumbledore has her. This is the block where Grimmauld place is." he explained for the men and summoned his second wand and a small pouch of tricks for an open combat.

Severus and Lucius stood firmly by his side and awaited instruction. In this matter, there was no other way but to follow the young heir as the Black family home was under his ownership, and only with him they would have access to Hermione. Severus was enraged beyond belief. That man will once and for all be put where he belongs! Rotting in a cell in Azkaban! He walked over to the floo and threw some of the powder in, awaiting response on the other side. Bill appeared in the flames only a moment later, taking their solemn expressions in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"No time, get Kingsley. Hermione has been abducted by Dumbledore. He is holding her in Grimmauld place, so we need to act fast before he harms her or tries to get information from her. Can you get Kingsley and a few trusted others to accompany you to the arrest?" he asked swiftly.

Bill took the news in quickly and nodded. "Give us three minutes and we'll be through." he reassured them and disappeared.

...

Hermione looked at the headmaster blankly and tried to keep her voice as monotonous as possible while answering his questions in a veiled manner. So far, she did not divulge any important information about their plans for Gringotts, Ministry, or Hogwarts. That was simply not an option, for if the man had that kind of information at his disposal, they would have an even more difficult time to get him in front of a jury.

Dumbledore was just pacing in front of the fireplace, trying to figure out a way of asking her that would give him more answers, but it was no use. For in that precise moment, the grey party apparated into the room and before they knew it, Hermione was free of her restraints and Dumbledore was knocked out and petrified for transport to the ministry. Bill was taking no chances of the man escaping.

Hermione flew into her brother's arms, almost choking him with both her strong embrace and the amount of hair that he inevitably inhaled. Just this once however Harry did not protest at all, simply glad to have gotten there in time before anything had happened to her. "Are you really alright?" he asked, looking her over before glaring at Dumbledore's motionless body.

"I am well, I knew you would come for me. But how did you manage to apparate so close, and with so many?" she asked, looking at the six people accompanying him.

"Our blood." Harry replied, his lips ow stretched with a simple smiled, truly realising the worrying was over. Just as their blood help him find her, it allowed him to apparate to her side with all those needed for her safety. The protective family magic of the House of Potter had guided his steps.

Hermione nodded in understanding and pecked his cheek before turning to Severus who surprisingly initiated the embrace by pulling her close to inspect her well-being himself. "You struggled." he said, noticing the reddened skin on her wrists where she had struggled against the magical binding.

"Not out of fright. He was administering veritaserum, I had to look afraid of spilling all our secrets." she said softly, backing in the man's familiar scent and warm touch. Over the past months she had come to associate the man's mere presence with comfort and to be in his arms again after Dumbledore's aggravating antics was what she truly needed.

"Take him away." Kingsley said to the two Aurors he had brought with him and together they took a portkey to the ministry. Bill, as the newly installed Minister could apparate straight into his office, so with a last farewell to the two couples did so, needing to deal with Dumbledore.

Hermione sighed and her smile disappeared suddenly. Severus looked at the young woman hesitantly, wondering whether something was wrong. "Hermione?"

She sighed and looked up at the man. "I didn't get round to buying the lingerie I wanted."

There was a momentary silence, followed by Harry's chuckles at Severus' expression. It looked like the dark man was wavering between amusement and fury at the old man from disrupting Hermione's shopping. Dumbledore could rot for all he cared...

"Let us return to the Townhouse and rest after this unexpectedly action filled day." Lucius suggested, his arms firmly looping around his lover. Hermione was in no state to argue, tired and wanting a nice hot bath. They left for the safety of their home, knowing that Dumbledore and everything else could be sorted tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

**EPILOGUE**

Hermione leaned back against Severus' warm chest, the water around them warm and making them feel weightless. The past year in their lives has been rather tumultuous, but she was glad to finally be getting a break. Malta was wonderful. Hot and sunny, the sea pleasant and wonderfully salty. Their small beach house was comfortable and the warm nights were spent in passion as they took the time to rediscover their bodies over and over. Once they begun, it was difficult to spend a night apart. Time has proven much too precious, and they did not waste a second of it after Dumbledore's incarceration.

That had been quite the process. Some even called it the process of the century. The veritaserum had revealed all they needed to hear before the large jury and audience. Neglecting of a minor, condoning abuse of a minor, stealing from a minor, abduction... and the charges kept coming. As did the witnesses. Harry knew how to sway a crowd with his words and account of childhood, Hermione spoke factually of her abduction and many others stepped forward with tales of scheming and manipulation. And the judgement? One more severe than the Dementor's kiss. Lucius used his influence from the seat of Lords, and Harry's two votes for House of Potter and Black aided in his plea to administer a punishment forgotten by most. The draining of one's magical core. It was the most severe of medieval laws, but one still applicable. And applied it was.

Twenty witnesses stood in silence as a restrained Dumbledore was led before a jury of witches and wizards who all at once aimed their wands at his aged body and like a firing squad called their magic forth to release its hold on the man's core. Due to his age, Dumbledore did not live long to truly suffer his being drained of its essence and succumbed, his eyes dull and lifeless as they gazed into nothing. Harry had stood there emotionless, watching the man that was responsible for loosing almost 17 years of his life, not to mention his chidhood. He stood firm and composed, with the support of his loved one and family, and Hermione knew at that moment that her brother was free. They all were...

Everything was set into motion swiftly. Bill cleansed the ministry of all undesirable characters within six months, set up a comity for law revision, restructured the Auror department and training, and established efficiency of information transfer between the departments. And no one called these months other than the Golden Age of Magical Britain. And probably the most celebrated of weddings in the society came only a weeks ago when Bill and Fleur finally tied the knot. It was a beautiful ceremony with only close family and friends present. Once it may have saddened Bill to not have his parents present, but after the debacle before the elections, they did not consider it prudent. He did have the twins and Charlie present however, and it brought him great happiness. Fleur was positively radiant in an elegant white gown, her belly slightly rounded with their first child, and her smile rivaled the Sun itself. It was a day of joy, one Hermione made sure to document in detail with her camera.

Hogwarts was another matter altogether. Hermione wondered whether Severus would wish to take over and restructuralise the education system, but he refused the offer, instead leaving it in the very competent hands of Minerva McGonagal. The Potters were saddened to hear she was having difficulties accepting Dumbledore's betrayal, and were glad not have included her in the grey party plans to prevent any strain on her conscience or health. But she was a strong woman with set beliefs and once Severus was given the pardon for his war crimes, she accepted his help with renovating the castle and modernising the classes and material.

What brought the Potions Master joy these days was the possibility of opening his own speacialised Apocathery. One where all werewolves would be safe to come for their wolfsbane for an acceptable price, and all ailments could be examined and given and cure for f possible. He wanted to set up an experimental laboratory in the basement and work on perfecting his earlier patents, and even the common healing potions. The only thing left to do was find the perfect place.

Lucius had naturally been given a pardon as well after his memories were reviewed and no dark mark was found on his arm. He renovated the Manor with Harry's help, and hoped to relinquish his hold on Malfoy Industries to his son in order to become a man of leisure. But Draco surprised his once again. Luna had accepted his marriage proposal and they decided to travel the world, looking for rare creatures and herbs before the wedding. One of his arguments was of course that Lucius could hardly sit around all day in boredom. He would be insufferable. And once Harry used his persuasive technique, there was no arguing. So he decided to invest in new venues and muggle technologies in order to expand the business and build their fortune. Not that there was any need for more money between the Malfoy, Potter and Black families...

Harry decided he had had enough of fighting and scheming, and chose to leave politics behind. Instead he focused on what he felt was most rewarding, helping others. After some discussion with Hermione, they cleared out the Potter townhouse and renovated it before opening the Home for Orphans of the war. And there were many. He built an extension on the place to be able to house a hundred children of all ages, and hired staff and volunteers to help him. There were many who wished to repent for their actions during the war and many charitable donations were offered, including toys and funding for sending the children to Hogwarts for their education. It took Harry months to set up, but things were finally running smoothly and the children adored him.

For Harry and Lucius, they were months of hard labour but also much joy, and the love between them was stronger than ever. Once the Manor was rebuilt, it became their love nest, and the affection between them was clear to every eye. The society was at first fickle with judgement over their love affair but after seeing the powerful couple at public gatherings, or just spending a simple day in Diagon Alley, the opinions settled mostly favourably. They were living in a new era now, one where light and dark begun to matter less as morality, honesty and welfare became the new slogans of the people.

And Hermione? She went to do the thing she loved most. Study. It only took her a few months to catch up with N.E.W.T material, with the occasional guidance from her partner where necessary. With perfect scores in eight subjects, she could do virtually anything. But after seeing so much death and suffering during the war, she had decided to use her love for potions and applied at Magical University of Leeds for a Mediwizardry Diploma, and will be starting in September. She did not however remain idle and helped Harry as much as she could while keeping order in the Manor as the only Lady present. Lucius offered for Severus and her to remain living with them, filling the halls of the large home with a bit more life and company for him and his young partner, and they readily accepted. Life was good, and they were finally able to enjoy it to the fullest.

The arms around her tightened and Hermione was brought out of her thoughts as thin yet sensual lips descended on her shoulder. "What has you in such a contemplative mood this eve, my dear?" Severus asked softly, caressing her toned belly beneath the water.

Hermione turned her head to steal a small kiss from his lips before settling into his embrace again. "Happiness. I can finally say that there is nothing preventing any of us from doing what we love, being free, and loving those we wish to. And yet, there is one small matter that has yet to be resolved." she said with a sight, already laughing inside.

"Hmmm...and what might that be?" Severus asked, oblivious to her playful mood.

"Well I would like to end this courtship." she said, biting her lip to not let the giggles out.

Severus immediately tensed, a pregnant pause filling the bathroom of their small beach house. "You wish to...end our relations?" he asked, the strain audible in his voice.

Hermione could no longer hold back her laugh and it slipped past her lips, shaking her frame in delight. "Of course not. But courtship seems a bit redundant after all this time. And since you haven't proposed, which is the expected outcome, I just think we should drop the whole thing and simply be partners." she explained after catching her breath.

Severus growled against her neck, muttering something about cheeky witches and spanking. "I swear to Merlin you will be the death of me, woman. You wish me to acquire a ring for you?" he asked more conversationally.

They have not discussed marriage quite like this before and he wondered whether that was what the witch wanted. While they were living in the age of progress, some customs remained, and it was proper for a Lord and Lady to officially tie their bond and marry. As Seveus had lived most of his life alone, the young woman was a fresh breath of air for him and he very much enjoyed loving her in both heart and body. But were they both ready to marry?

Hermione was already shaking her head however. "Another ring? I already wear two." she chuckled playfully but then turned slightly in his embrace to face him. "And would you really want me to be probably the only married bookworm on campus?" she grinned.

Severus chuckled at her humour. "You would hardly be the only one. But I do admit I am most comfortable in our bond as it is for the moment." he said seriously.

Hermione nodded. "I am as well. Perhaps one day, but not quite so soon. But I know you wish for your own family and child.." she trailed off, wondering the man's thoughts on the subject since they have not discussed in almost a year.

Severus shook his head. "One day, if you wish it as well, you will grant me a child. Whether of our blood if the healing goes well, or one that needs a good home. But we are both still young and this conversation can still wait." he replied kindly, caressing her soft cheek.

Hermione nodded before grinning again. "Well, you can be a grumpy old man sometimes.." she teased but quick hands found her sides and she succumbed to laughter once more as her lover tickled her, the water in their bath splashing around.

"Grumpy...old...man...you take that back woman or I will bend you over my knee." he said but let up with his tickles.

Hermione laughed joyfully before pulling him into a kiss. "Is that a promise?" she whispered, her eyes darkening with desire.

"No. That is a guarantee..." Severus whispered against her lips. "Now run as fast as you can and I will have you in the sea. But if I catch you before then, you will be pulling sand out of your hair for weeks." he growled, eyes full of promises.

Hermione scrambled out of the bath and begun running. "Not the sand!" she called over her shoulder as she hastened to make it into the cool evening sea.

Severus followed at a more leisurely pace, enjoying the view of her rounded bottom before him. _Yes, life was indeed just as it should be_.. he though before chasing after the woman to make love to her for the fourth time that day.

THE END.


End file.
